Back To The Future, Sort Of
by xFireChickx
Summary: its another time traveling story. please read! pairings: 1x362, 2x5, 3x4, 60x86, slight 84x83 & 35x23
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first KND fanfic. Its my version of kids from the future came back to the present and met their parents... So, enjoy!**

**Year 2023**

The twins were lying down in their separate cribs. It was way past their bedtimes and it was nearly midnight. As twins, they sometimes had the same dreams. Lately, they've been having the same nightmares. Of course being almost two years old, a lot of things spooked them, like monsters that hid under the beds at night and the ghouls that came out to play on Halloween.

But tonight, it wasn't the big scary monsters with the 3 inch long teeth that chomped on small children that scared them, it was the large yellow eyes that cut through the darkness in the small room that they shared. It had two hands, both outlined in red like white hot metal, each reaching out to grab them. But these children were not stupid. They knew how to call for help.

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

Each one of them called out to their parents and clenched their eyes shut as they threw their blankets over their heads. The lights turned on as both of their parents came rushing through their door.

"Whats wrong?" their mother gently asked them.

"M-monster!" sobbed the girl as her mom picked her up and comforted her.

Whatever they had seen was obviously gone, and was considered just a nightmare that had entered both of their minds. That was the most vivid dream that either of them, separate or together, have ever had. There was just something oddly familiar about this nightmare, like it was something close to them, and that made it all the more frightening. But no matter what the twins had tried to explain to their parents that a monster was in their room, it was only shoved away, and they were put back into their cribs, and they were certain that they were not going to be haunted by that specific monster again... or so they thought.

* * *

**Year 2009**

"Would you two just SHUT-UP!" the annoyed leader of Sector V yelled at his two teammates, who were arguing on the couch for the last ten minutes about Rainbow Monkeys.

"What?" Numbuh 3 said. "I was just telling Numbuh 4 that Rainbow Monkeys are the greatest toys ever made," she said as she hugged the one on her lap.

"Are not!" Numbuh 4 countered. "Rainbow Dorkies are cruddy toys for cruddy girls!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT-UP!"

Numbuh 3 and 4 looked up at their leader for a second, and said, "ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Numbuh 1 slapped his palm against his forehead, leaving a red mark on his face.

"This isn't bothering you?" he asked Numbuhs 2 and 5, who were also both on the couch, ignoring the ongoing battle between their two friends.

"Not really," Numbuh 5 said smoothly.

Of course it didn't bother her. If he had headphones playing music at full blast through his ears he wouldn't care either.

"Geez, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said, looking up from his comic book. "Just calm down."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down!"

The giant screen in the middle of the room suddenly beeped to life as the face of their Soopreme Leader came into focus.

"Numbuh 362, sir," said Numbuh 1, saluting her respectfully.

Numbuh 2 snickered at his friend as he looked especially eager when Numbuh 362 was around. Numbuh 1 turned around briefly to glare at him and then turn his attention back to his Soopreme Leader.

"At ease," she said. "Sector V, I have an important mission for you. I need you to come to Moon Base for debriefing."

"Yes sir," said Numbuh1. "See you then." The screen went blank, and he turned to his fellow teammates to find them smiling mischievously at him. "What?"

"Oh nothin'," said Numbuh 5. "Just that you've been seeing a lot of Numbuh 362, haven't you?"

He blushed and said, "Of course not. She's a friend." Even Numbuh 4 saw past that.

"Well, Numbuh 5 didn't ask, but thanks for clearing that up for her," she said.

Numbuh 1 turned to an even brighter shade of red, and turned away to hide it.

* * *

**At the Moonbase**

"Numbuh 23, this file is supposed to go straight to Numbuh 362. Can you give it to her for me?" a random operative said as he thrust a file in her face.

"Umm. Sure," she said, taking it from him.

"Thanks, you're a life-saver." He walked awasy from her, who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who was that?" asked a voice behind her.

Numbuh 23 turned to face her long time best friend Numbuh 35. "I have no clue. Hey, you wouldn't by any chance know where Numbuh 362 is, would you?"

"Sorry," he said. "No clue."

"Well, if you see her, tell her that I'm looking for her."

* * *

**Year 2032**

"Hey Kyra! What are you still doing here? We're going to be late!"

"Sorry! I was just thinking that, because we're usually late because of Rae, I could do a little experimenting, maybe build a time machine?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"But think about it! We'll never be late, if we screw up, we can fix it-"

"I said no. I'm sorry but do you have any idea how badly you can screw up time and space by doing that? I've watched enough sci-fy movies to say that its a bad idea."

"But-"

"And do you have any idea what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands? If the adults somehow get it, do you know how much damage that could do? They could stop any one of us from being born!"

"But-"

"No time machine!"

"Fine. There wont be a time machine." _That you will hear about._

* * *

**You have no idea how long that took me to write. I have major writer's block now so I don't think that I'll be posting for a while until I could figure this out. I wanna give a shout out to DarkXRachel, who inspired me to put this up. I need at least one review to continue. That's it, just one. So **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so hi. I didn't think that I would try to write the next chapter right after I posted the first one. I have to say that I got some awesome reviews for a chapter that I didn't think was all that good to begin with, so that was pretty cool. So, to my reviewers...**

**blue-eyed-blonde12- I only posted this a few days before you reviewed, so don't worry about it! I wasn't even planning on making the time machine banned until I thought farther into the story. Enjoy!**

**numbuh34- The kids are eventually going to be discovered if not in this chapter.**

**Laurie43- The present KND are definitely going to have odd reactions because the future KND are very OOC compared to the parents.**

**This chapter is all about the future KND, and what happened before the incident. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Year 2032**

"Kyra! Get your butt down here before I go up there and kick it down! We have to get to the Moonbase now!"

"I'm not afraid of you Rae!"

"Oh yeah? Well let me get up the stairs and-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Do not take another step towards me or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? What could you possibly do that would make me afraid of you?"

"Well I- I'll be down in a second! Hard-head."

"I heard that Lame Brain!"

Kyra fingered the small machine in her hands, just marvelling at her handy work. No one could know what she was doing up in her bedroom for all those hours from the time she got home from school to the early hours when she was too tired to concentrate.

"Kyra," a voice behind her said.

She jumped and stuffed the small, unfinished machine in her pocket before spinning around to look at her brother, who was looking as impatient as Rae had sounded. "Oh," she said, startled. "It's you, Andy. For a second there I thought you were Rae."

"You're lucky I'm not," he said coolly. "She's looks like she wants to kill you with her spoon."

"Spoon?"

"She was having cereal."

Kyra sighed. "I swear, nothing sounds like a better time to her than removing my internal organs with a kitchen utensil."

Andy laughed. "Well lets not make her angrier than she already is. Lets go." He moved toward the door, but turned around and raised an eyebrow at his little sister when he realised that she wasn't following. "What are you working on?"

"Excuse me?" she said as innocently as she could.

"What were you doing before I walked in?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Andy crossed his arms at her, not relieving her of his stare.

"Its just a little project. Nothing big," she said as convincingly as she could while trying to push her 'little project' farther down her pocket as un-suspiciously as she could.

"Really?" he said, not believing her for one second.

"Oh great! My own brother doesn't even believe me!" she said dramatically. "I would have expected this from Rae, Sally, maybe even Chris! But never from you!" she half-yelled hysterically.

He didn't even flinch. "Well, what is this 'little pro-"

Kyra thought quickly, and unfortunately for her, she wasn't very good at that. She came up with the first excuse that popped in her head.

"Was that Lara? Yeah, it was! Lara's calling us! Lets go!"

"-ject?"

She left the room too fast for it to be natural.

_She's up to something. Rae's been calling her for five minutes and she didn't care. And Lara didn't call us at all. Whatever she's working on, its obviously a huge secret 'cause I don't see any blueprints that look important enough to be kept a secret. Whatever she's up to, I'm gonna figure it out._

Andy followed his sister out into the main room where the rest of his team was. He took a quick look around at his fellow teammates, who were basically caught up in their own activities that they didn't notice him walking in the room.

Kyra and Hannah were both in the center, deeply enveloped in their conversation about who knows what. Butch had gone off to Chris about how he was such a wimp, and now they were both in an arm wrestling competition, and it looked like Chris was winning once again. Rae and Sally were having a conversation of their own at the other end of the room. Well, actually Rae was talking and Sally was laughing. Probably jokes from the last comedian she watched. Last, but definitely not least, his leader, Lara. She looked like she was doing a quick head count, because she got everyone's attention and lead Sector V to the ship.

For the entire flight, Kyra avoided her brother of fear that he would bring up their previous conversation.

She was the pilot, and was obviously busy trying to get them safely to the moon. Unfortunately, she had two very annoying teammates on the ship with nothing to do.

Butch and Rae, the controllers of the ship's weapons, were bored because of the lack of activity they had on this trip. Both were on chairs with wheels, and were spinning around in circles, getting themselves dizzy and occasionally crashing head first into the wall.

"Lara," said the blond sitting next to her, filing her nails, "why do we have to go to the Moonbase again?"

Their leader looked over at her and explained yet again, "The Kids Next Door scientists built a virtual reality simulation room. And because we have two- er," she glanced at Butch and Rae, who were still enjoying themselves by spinning in their chairs and hitting each other, "unusual- Kids Next Door operatives that like testing out gadgets, no matter how dangerous and stupid it is, that volunteered to try it out."

She nodded her head and pretended to understand.

Kyra snorted. Unusual? More like brain-dead.

Rae spun in her chair again, and collided with Kyra. Rae pretended nothing had happened and continued spinning in her chair.

Kyra, however, glanced down at her pants pocket, where her time machine was kept, and where Rae had crashed into her. She gulped and expected it to shock her, or for it to fall apart. She was itching to take it out and give it an inspection, but the entire team was there. She couldn't risk it. Kyra didn't feel anything different through her pocket. It hadn't fallen apart, and it wasn't giving out electric shocks through her. She concluded that it was fine, and focused her mind on driving.

What she didn't know, was that it turned on.

**Okay, so that's enough for this chapter. So the machine turned itself on, and no one knows about it. What will happen? Review and I'll probably tell you. Please tell me, did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, can I just say that I have awesome reviewers!? I'm writing one chapter after the other because of you guys. I can't thank you enough! So, before I get all mushy on you, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- No problem! You're the one that got me into writing this. The least I could do is mention you. You'll have to wait on that monster, it could be anyone at this point. I told you Butch and Rae were weird. And apparently, Kyra doesn't really get along with her very well. Enjoy the chapter!**

**numbuh34- There's more to how they travelled, as you will see in this chapter. I really didn't think that the entire chapter being about the future KND was such a good idea, but apparently, I was wrong. Enjoy! **

**Laurie43- Don't worry, they're not going to crash. The machine is on, but it hasn't been set to a time to travel to... yet. Just so you know, the two that were arguing in the first chapter will be revealed soon.**

**sstoons3425- I didn't tell you anything about my characters on purpose, 'cause I thought that it would give too much away. In an answer to your question, there are eight kids.**

**This chapter will continue off of the last one, and shows how they actually got to the present. Enjoy!**

**Year 2032**

Needless to say that everyone was oblivious on what was about to happen. The only one who seemed suspicious about anything, was Andy. Kyra was up to something, and he wanted to know what it was.

Kyra had gotten the team to the Moonbase safely, and without any kind of trouble at all. She landed the ship carefully, and followed her leader out onto the base, time machine completely forgotten.

"Soopreme Leaduh, sir, Sector V is here," said one of the operatives.

"Good," he replied. "Send them to the labs for testing."

The operative saluted respectfully, and left.

The Soopreme Leaduh got up from his desk, and followed him slowly. It was times like these that he didn't want to be Soopreme Leaduh. He liked being able to control the entire Kids Next Door, and didn't mind the paper work and complaints that he got from everyone else. Those things he could handle.

What he didn't like however, was when Sector V came for any reason. He didn't have anything personal against them, because they were good operatives, everyone knew that. They were the best the Kids Next Door had to offer. They all had they quirks, but they were good. He didn't mind when only a few of Sector V came, as long as it wasn't Chris or Lara. They were his cousins, and they tried to get along with him by keeping the rest of the team under control, no matter how bad it got. He didn't even mind that part. He didn't hate Chris and Lara, he was just afraid of them. Ever since he got the Soopreme Leaduh position, he made sure that no one could take it from him. And that was the exact reason that he was afraid of his cousins. He always had to work at being a leader. To them, it came naturally. Both were just natural born leaders. When they graduated, he kept them away from the Moonbase out of fear that the rest of the organization would see how much better leaders they were than he was. Nevertheless, all he could do about it was smile, and hope that no one would want the position.

He got to the labs soon after Sector V did.

The Kids Next Door scientists were explaining how the simulation would work to the two testers as they were suiting up with special armor type things that would supposedly react to the virtual mission. Their jobs were to go in, fight the virtual villains, and come back out. Simple.

The two shrugged and walked into the simulation room without a worry.

The scientists hit a bunch of buttons, and the simulation began.

The room went from plain white, to the scene of a destroyed Moonbase. Teenagers were everywhere, attacking every kid they saw.

Butch and Rae sprang into action, fighting back with everything they had. They were doing very well. Both were well known as the muscle behind Sector V, and had already taken down dozens of teenagers. Though both were tough, everyone has their breaking point when they start to slow down out of exhaustion. Theirs had come around a half hour after they went in.

"Sector V," said one of the scientists, "your friends look like they need some help. Now that we know that the Simulation Room is safe, would you like to join them?"

The team looked at their two teammates, who were now breathing heavier, and moving somewhat more slowly. They nodded, and suited up. They were let in, and like their friends before them, started fighting back. This time, it went a lot faster as they started working in pairs to take down more at a time. That's when things went wrong.

Kyra, fighting back to back with Hannah, didn't realise that Rae had taken a flying leap towards a teenager that she was already going after. The teenager dodged them both, and they collided for the second time that day.

"Would you stay out of my way!" an angry Kyra yelled at her teammate

"You stay out of mine!" Rae yelled back, just as angry.

The time machine was hit once again, but Kyra was too angry to notice. The small screen on the machine now said:

**Set To: Year 2009  
Range: 10 Feet  
Countdown: 00:30**

The air suddenly had a certain stillness to it, like something was about to happen. Sector V noticed it, though no one could pinpoint to what it was.

**Countdown: 00:03**

The feeling got stronger until-

**Countdown: 00:00**

-a flash of light as Sector V felt themselves sucked into the blinding light, and they were gone.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! That didn't go exactly as I planned, but I'm lucky that it came out at all. Now I have huge writer's block that I'll try to get rid of soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated as fast as I thought I would have but my stupid computer wasn't letting me do anything! So I'm going to stop blaming the computer, and say, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- They're finally in the future! I've secretly been trying to avoid the part where they meet for a while, and I think I'm gonna avoid it for awhile longer. Enjoy!**

**Laurie43- Yep, that's exactly how it happened. They're going to meet the present KND in the next chapter, probably. **

**Roq n' Rolla- I keep feeling like I'm giving too much away at a time, and giving away whats happening. Fingers crossed that it wont happen too much. **

**sstoons3425- Are you sure you counted Andy? 'Cause I thought that I listed them pretty clearly. I actually wanted to put more detail into the simulation, but truth is, I'm no good with fighting scenes, so I'll leave it as is. **

**Quietlittlejerk- My characters are actually very OOC compared to the real ones. So that really helped for me not to give away the characters. They're finally going to be revealed... in the next chapter!**

**blue-eyed-blonde12- And now, the moment of truth, the characters are to be revealed! Dun, dun, dun, DUN! (Actually moment of truth, postponed until next chapter)**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Year 2009**

After a while of searching, Numbuh 23 finally found the blond girl alone in the slightly cramped room where all the engineering took place. She was rubbing the side of her head as if she hit it against something really hard, and shut her eyes through the pain. Why she was alone in such a place was beyond her, but without pausing to think, she just approached her with the files to be delivered to her.

"Sir," said Numbuh 23, saluting.

She jumped at the sound of her voice, and looked at her oddly.

"Umm. Excuse me?"

"Sir?" Numbuh 23 said a little more shyly.

She just looked taken aback.

"Sir? Do I really look like a sir?" she mumbled to herself while looking at the floor.

_Whats with her?_

"Huh," she said, talking to herself. "I never really considered Hannah's beauty tips before, but I guess I'm gonna have to if people are mistaking me for a sir."

Numbuh 23 turned red at offending her. "Sorry, I know that you're a girl."

"Oh," she said, embarrassed. "Never mind what I just said."

"Umm, okay?" said Numbuh 23, raising her eyebrow at her. Then she took a good look at the girl in front of her. "Why are you wearing red?"

She just looked offended. "Well, whats wrong with red?"

"N-nothing! Its just that-" then she noticed something else. "Are you wearing contacts?" she said, noting the strange change of her eye color.

"Uhh, no?" The answer came out in more of a question that clearly asked her, 'Why?'

"Well, your eyes look a lot like Numbuh 1's."

At that, she smiled from ear to ear, and said, "Really? That is so cool! I never liked my eye color before, and my brother and I share it, and he is so going to freak out when he finds out!"

_Ain't that the truth. _Numbuh 23 almost laughed at the look on Numbuh 363's face if he saw her get all excited of having something in common with his sworn enemy.

* * *

**In A Different Part Of The Moonbase **

"Numbuh 362 sir, Sector V has arrived," said Numbuh 60, saluting her respectfully.

Numbuh 362 nodded and followed him to where Sector V was waiting.

"Numbuh 362 sir," Numbuh 86 called to her.

She turned around to see the red head running after her.

"Ye wanted t' see me?"

"Numbuh 86, I want you to come with Numbuh 60 and me to debrief Sector V for their next mission."

She nodded and followed her two fellow operatives.

* * *

**Later On**

"Where is that file?" Numbuh 362 said, frustrated. "It had the information that I needed! Where is it?"

Numbuh 1 stopped himself from smiling at her. His team was standing behind him, raising their eyebrows and trying not to laugh at their Soopreme Leader.

"NUMBUH 362!" Numbuh 35 yelled as he ran into the room, looking as if he's just seen a ghost. When he threw open the doors, he had accidentally hit Numbuh 86 in the back, causing her to stumble forward, and fall on Numbuh 60.

"WATCH IT YE STOOPID BOY!" the angry Irish girl yelled at him from the ground while trying to pick herself up. Numbuh 60 blushed at having a girl so close to him, even if that girl was Numbuh 86.

Any other time, Numbuh 35 would have stopped and appologized a million times, but he just ignored her and clumsily saluted to his Soopreme Leader before yelling hysterically, "YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"

He ran out of the room with Numbuhs 362, 86, 60, and Sector V trailing behind him. He led his fellow operatives to the security room, where this cameras were displaying every part of the Moonbase.

"Whats this about?" asked Numbuh 362, slightly out of breath.

"LOOK!" Numbuh 35 pointed to the engineering room, where Numbuh 23 was with her file, and a girl who looked like-

"Me?" she said, looking at the screen, puzzled.

"It could be a teen in disguise!" said Numbuh 60, who was looking as perplexed as his leader.

Numbuh 362's expression turned from puzzlement, to determination. "Lets go!"

* * *

**Back in the Engineering Room**

"So..." said the blond girl, who was acting very strange since Numbuh 23 got there.

"Umm," Numbuh 23 said back before holding the files out to her.

"Uhh... What's this?" she said staring at it.

"Oh! These files are supposed to go to the Soopreme Leader," Numbuh 23 explained.

Still she did nothing. "So why are you giving them to-"

There was another flash of bright light as some boy just appeared out of thin air.

Both girls' eyes widened, and Numbuh 23 dropped the files and ran screaming.

The blond didn't follow, but helped the boy up, who had landed on his stomach during his entrance.

"Thanks," he muttered as she helped in dusting him off.

"It's cool," she replied smoothly.

"Hey," he said, looking straight at her. "Do you have any idea what just-"

Another flash of bright light came, and a boy appeared from nowhere. He was in the air in a fighting stance, but then realising where he was, landed on the ground in a cat-like way.

"Can anyone explain what just-" the boy began, but the very next moment another girl appeared in mid-air, by the ceiling.

She looked down, completely shocked at what she saw, or rather didn't see, and wasn't prepared for falling, which is exactly what she did. She landed in the arms of the first boy to appear. They both blushed as he put her on the ground, and they tried once again to ask the question.

"Can anyone tell me what just-"

Then another pair fell out of thin air, a boy and a girl. The girl had absolutely no problem landing on her feet smoothly and gracefully, the boy on the other hand-

"Oof! Can't you land on your feet for once?! I'm getting really sick and tired of being your landing mat!"

"Well sor-ry! Not everyone can do a ten point landing every time like you, ya know!"

"You guys!" the blond girl said, trying to get their attention.

"It's not hard to land on your feet! I can do it, your sisters can do it, even Chris can do it, and he's the clumsiest one here!"

"Will you two just SHUT-UP!" the blond girl yelled at them both, finally losing it.

"So," said the boy, having calm down. "Where are-"

He was interrupted by a shrill scream and another flash of light as another girl fell from the ceiling, undoubtedly unprepared for what just happened. She screamed until her back hit, not the floor, but the arms of the girl that had just been arguing. She wasn't sure which one was worse. The girl carrying her dropped her on the ground, where she landed with a thud on her butt.

"Ow," she hissed, rubbing where she landed. She looked up to see the girl with the smirk that she wore when she was clearly up to no good. The girl on the ground scowled.

"Okay," said the blond girl, having taken a deep breath. She turned away from the others, but said loudly and clearly for the others to hear her, "Lets figure out where we are so we can-"

Another shriek and a flash of blinding light enveloped them once again, as another girl fell from the ceiling, and onto the unsuspecting blond girl's back.

"Ow," she mumbled from the floor, her hood thrown over her head as she fell, so her face was completely covered.

The girl sitting on her burst into apologies once she realised what she had done.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I swear! Please for give me!"

"S'okay," she mumbled from the floor. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh yeah!" She jumped off of her back as she and one of the boys helped her up. "Again, I am so sorry!"

"Its okay!" the blond girl insisted through her apologies. "I'm fine!" she said, dusting herself off, hood still over her head, making her face completely invisible. "Geez, I don't think that I've ever felt more grateful that you mom thinks you're too young to wear heels."

The other kids hissed as they imagined what would have happened if that was the case.

At that very moment, Numbuh 362 burst into the room with her fellow operatives behind her. The Soopreme Leader looked from one unfamiliar face to the other before yelling, "What is going on here?!"

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't get this up when I thought was going to be my deadline, but school is finally back in session, and I am now an 8th grader and I've been busy. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but- ummm... oh screw it. Truth is, I'm a huge procrastinator. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- I hope you like how the story is going to go on, 'cause I really don't know anymore. Sorry if the introductions are stupid, but I couldn't think of anything better. Enjoy! **

**Laurie43- I hope the intros are going to be as popular as their entrance. If not, well, a girl has to try. Enjoy the chapter.**

**sstoons3425- Don't worry, Sally understands (I guess). Kyra probably will die a painful death. Lets watch.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2009**

The unfamiliar faces stared back at the Soopreme Leader and her fellow operatives with confusion and curiosity. The girl with the red hood focused her attention on Numbuh 362, not that anyone could tell with her face pretty much invisible.

The boy next to her did the same, as he formulated in his mind what just happened. "Oh crud," was what came out of his mouth after he concluded what just happened.

"I said, what is going on here?!" the Soopreme Leader Repeated as loudly as she did the first time.

Her fellow operatives behind her raised their mustard guns threateningly at the mysterious kids.

"Don't shoot!" cried a girl before cowering behind her friends.

The Kids Next Door didn't falter, but held perfectly still, ready for instruction to fire.

"No, seriously!" said the first boy. "Don't shoot! Do you have any idea what will happen?"

"You'll call Father to pick your crying butts up after we're done kicking them?" Numbuh 1 said menacingly.

"What the crud are you talking about?!" the girl in the red hood. "Would it kill ya to point those somewhere else?" she said, motioning towards their mustard guns.

"We will as soon as they do." Numbuh 1 nodded towards the mysterious kids, who were each pointing a high-tech looking gun in a self-defense-like way.

"Fine," the girl grunted. "Put down your weapons," she said to her friends. "All of you."

Every kid threw their weapons down and over to the Soopreme Leader, some more reluctantly than others.

"There, now you're armed and we're not. Can you put those away now?"

Numbuh 362 nodded to her fellow operatives to lower their guard. They obliged, but didn't look away from whoever these kids were.

"Who are you?" Numbuh 362 asked loudly, and clearly.

"You wouldn't know us," said the girl in the red hood. "We're from pretty well- far- away from here."

"Try me."

The girl in the red hood looked uneasily at the boy next to her, and nodded when he gave her a look that said, 'Should we tell them?'

He took a steady step forward, and said, "We're from the future."

There was a seconds pause, and then, "BWAH HA HA! That's funny!" Numbuh 2 burst through the silence. "We're from the future," he said in a mocking mysterious voice.

Numbuh 3 giggled and Numbuh 4 cracked a smile, but none of the unfamiliar kids moved. All of them looked dead serious.

"What?!" said the girl in the red hood. "You think we're kidding?! You think we would be kidding about something like this?!"

Numbuh 2 brought his hysterical laughter down to a hearty laugh. "Oh come on! From the future? Puh-lease!"

"Seriously," said the boy. "We are from the future."

"Prove it," Numbuh 2 said mockingly.

The boy looked sternly at the girl next to him as she started shrinking from the uneasiness of being put under the spot. He looked at her in a way that anyone could see that meant, 'Do it.' The girl in red seemed to shrink away even more before the boy rolled his eyes and pulled the hood off from over her head, finally revealing her physical appearance.

Everyone in the room gasped as they looked at an exact replica of their Soopreme Leader smiling and waving shyly at her observers.

"Hi'ya," she managed to squeak out. "How ya doing? Good? That's good." Her voice got softer and softer as she tried to lighten the staring.

"Holy crud! When your dad said you look like your mom, he wasn't kidding!" a girl from behind her said loudly while looking at Numbuh 362 and then her friend before going back then forth.

The replica nodded uncomfortabley at the floor.

"Except the eyes," she went on. "'Course, people do say that you have your dad's eyes."

Her on-looking observers noticed that the girl was right. The eyes looked more like-

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 86 finished the sentence.

"Yeah," she mumbled to the floor. "That girl that was here before said the same thing." She looked at the boy next to her with an weak smile on her face before going on. "Can you believe it bro? Like The Numbuh 1's eyes."

"First time I've heard that," he said, crossing his arms. "Though, no one back at home knows what Numbuh 1 looked like," he said with a smile on his face.

Numbuh 362 stared at her replica and her brother_. Is it possible that they can be my- No. Don't think like that. Of course they're not! There's no way!_ She snapped out of her thoughts and went back into reality and the situation that was at hand.

"How did you get here?" she asked her look-alike.

The girl's face suddenly hardened into a more serious expression before looking back at her teammates. "That's what I'd like to know." She composed herself into a leader-like manner that reminded Numbuh 362 of Numbuh 1. "Line up!" she commanded, and everyone obeyed without hesitation. "Someone here built that time machine," she stated, pacing up and down the line that her friends were in. "Now, I'm gonna make this really simple. I wanna know who built it and I wanna know now. Who did it?" It was no surprise that no one confessed. "Fine," said the doppelganger. "We'll do this the hard way." She stopped pacing at one end of the line and faced one of her teammates, waiting for them to explain themselves.

The first to be interogated was a boy much taller than herself, but not any more intimidating.

"I didn't even want the stupid thing to exist," he said calmly. "Why would I build it after I used the original as a hockey puck for a week?"

"Fine," she said, not letting down her gaze. "You can go Numbuh 52."

Numbuh 52 stepped out of her way as she proceeded on to the next person. And that next person was the boy that she had called bro only a minute earlier. Unfortunately for him, that didn't serve him a favor.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently. "I can't build a time machine. I'm still learning how to put together a watch. And I still screw up so it says 53:94."

"It does not," disbelief in her voice.

"Wanna bet?" He pushed his sleeve back to show a watch that he showed to his sister.

She raised her eyebrows upon looking at the small screen. "Huh, would you look at that! You can go Numbuh Thirteen-sixty-two."

He got out of her way, and stood next to Numbuh 52.

"Want me to fix it?"

"Thanks dude." Numbuh 1362 took off his watch and handed it to Numbuh 52 for repairs.

The next to be interogated was the girl that had shouted for them not to shoot. Though now she wasn't cowering in fear.

"Oh puh-lease! Everything I know about science is what he," she nodded her head towards Numbuh 1362, "taught me. If he can't put together a watch, how could I?"

"Good point. You can go Numbuh Thirty-four-forty-three." Before Numbuh 3443 could get two steps away from her, the blond went to the next operative and said without hesitation, "Numbuh 34, you can go too."

"Wait a second!" Numbuh 1 suddenly stepped in. "You're going to let her go? Just like that?"

"Yup," the blond said.

"Well, how do you know its not her?"

"If you say so," she said in a tone a voice that she might as well have said, 'You're gonna get it.'

"Numbuh 34."

"Hmm?" She didn't even look like she knew what was going on.

"Whats the difference between a prokaryote and a eukaryote?"

"Pfft! Thats easy! Pro-carry-oat is when you get a professional to carry oats. And you-carry-oat is when you carry the oats by yourself! Duh! And you're supposed to be the smart one!"

The blond gave Numbuh 1 an, 'I told you so,' look.

Everyone in the room burst into hysterical fits of laughter. That is, everyone except Numbuh 4, who raised his eyebrow in a confused way.

"Wot's so funny? She got it right, didn't she?"

The laughing died down almost instantly, and the staring on-lookers turned their attention to Numbuh 4.

"Thats frightening," Numbuhs 43 and 3443 said at the same time.

"You can go Numbuh 34," the blond excused her friend.

"Okay," she said happily as she skipped to join her friends.

She stepped up to the next girl, who was the one who made the comment about her friend's parents.

"Numbuh Eight-six-six-oh?" she acknowledged her laughing friend.

"Listen, you call me when you need to escape, a distraction, a hacker, someone to attack, or scare teenagers away," she ticked off with her fingers. "There is a reason why building isn't on that list."

"Fair enough. You can go." The blond stepped up to the next boy, who looked like he had as little of a clue as the girl with the prokaryote comment. "Numbuh 43?"

He looked at her as if he just realized that she was there. She looked at him expectantly until he said, "Remember the toaster?"

Her eyes widened, and she said a bit hurriedly, "You can go."

He joined the rest of his sector where Numbuh 8660 was straining not to laugh, and gave him a high-five as he walked by.

The last girl in line was looking very nervous as each of her teammates were eliminated.

"Numbuh 25?" she said, a bit more accusingly than before.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm only going to ask this once. Did you build th-"

"YES! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled hysterically. "It would have been easier if you just called me Kyra, but then you have to get serious and call me Numbuh 25! Why did you have to be so serious?! It's scary!"

"You built the time machine!"

Kyra nodded steadily, afraid of what was yet to come.

"After I told you how dangerous that is?! Kyra, I specifically told you not to do it! Did you think I said that because I had nothing better to do?! No! I meant it! You know that we're not supposed to even know about the time machine! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in when we get back?! And that's even if we can figure out how to get back!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

"What were you thinking Kyra?!"

"I got this one," Numbuh 8660 said. "Nothing. Once again the Great Brain wasn't smart enough to think things through."

"Shut-up Rae," Kyra snapped. "This has nothing do do with you!"

"Oh, I think it does. In fact, I think that if you send me back in time, IT HAS EVERY FREAKING THING TO DO WITH ME!"

"Rae!"

"What?"

"Shut-up."

"But-"

"Rae!"

"But-"

"RAE!"

"Fine," she muttered.

**So, how was it? You like the characters? I know I haven't really described them yet, but I will... eventually. Anyway, please review!**

**xFireChickx out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner, but my computer got this weirdo virus that wouldn't let me go on-line. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Little Chocolate Fishy- You really think so? Sweet! Fun fact for ya, that line popped into my head when I stupidly jumped into a pool of freezing water. inspiration can come from anywhere apparently!**

**sstoons3425- That's the idea. Technically, Kyra wasn't supposed to _attempt _to build the machine in the first place.**

**Laurie43- The toaster thing I actually came up with at the last minute, and was more successful than I thought. I think I'll finally say who's who.**

**DarkXRachel- Reactions will finally be written down! Yay! (does a dance) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Year 2009**

Rae crossed her arms and grumbled to herself in a defeated way.

It only took a second for the Soopreme Leader to regain herself and ask the question that was still at hand. "Again, who are you?"

The still unknown kids started letting off an aura of nervousness and looked at their feet, except for Rae, who had quickly gotten over her anger, and was now standing next to her leader with a goofy smirk on her face.

It didn't take a genius to see that she wasn't nearly as nervous as her teammates, and had more of a relaxed aura radiating off of her. Her black hair just barely covered her neck, but completely covered her eyes in a cool, lazy way. Dressed in a somewhat baggy green sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and cargo capris, and finished off with a baseball cap matching her sweatshirt, facing backwards, a single, small hoop earring in only one of her ears, and fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and a spike collar, all of which gave her a look of a punk-rock skater girl.

"Introductions sound good right about now," said the leader quietly, so that only her team could hear her.

"Who wants to go first?" said her brother a bit louder than his leader.

Everyone except for the smirking Rae took a large step back, and she raised her eyebrow at them as a silence took over and was put into a sort of trance.

She blinked suddenly as she caught herself up on what was going on. "Oh! I go first! I got'cha!" she said, her smirk never leaving her face. Rae took a step towards Numbuh 362, took off her baseball cap, and said in a mock-British accent as she bowed playfully, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Third."

"RAE!" her leader scolded her from behind.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood!" she defended.

The only one who looked amused was Numbuh 43, who stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Rae put her cap back on to its original position as she started over.

"Sorry. I'm Numbuh 8660. But no one calls me that unless its a serious situation or we're around other operatives. The name's Drilovsky, Raven Drilovsky. But that's too fancy for my taste, so I go by Rae or Rae D."

It took a second to process what she said, but when it did, everyone's head turned to stare at Numbuh 60.

"I swear, I've never seen her before in my life," he said a bit defensive.

They turned their heads back to Rae.

She tilted her head and squinted her eyes at him, as if she was trying to get a better look at him.

"Dang, you really look a lot like my dad. Whats your name?"

"Patton," he answered carefully.

"Same name," she confirmed.

"Well, we just went back a few decades," said Numbuh 1362. "You think he might be-" He didn't continue.

Numbuh 60 looked at Rae with an odd expression as everyone around him burst into fits of laughter.

Rae didn't change her expression as she looked around the room from person to person until her gaze fell on Numbuh 86.

"And you look a lot like my mom."

The laughter died down instantly as they stared at Numbuh 86, who seemed to have stopped breathing.

"MOM!" she rang out. She pointed at Numbuh 60, who was staring at the floor with a red face, not knowing what to say. "And he's the FATHER!"

Sector V debated on whether it was a smart thing to start laughing. They ended up deciding against it.

"Calm down would'ya!" Rae calmly but loudly yelled back at her. "I only said that you look like her. Besides, whoever my mom is would probably take it better, so it more than likely isn't you."

Numbuh 86 seemed to have calmed down at those words. "So, who's yer mom?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Her maiden name was Fulbright. Anyone here know a Francine Fulbright? Or you might know her more as Fanny."

Everything in the universe has officially stopped.

"So... anyone know her?" Rae looked from one person to the next, only to find each struggling not to laugh.

Numbuh 362 pointed a shaky finger at Numbuh 86.

The angry Irish girl's face turned redder and redder until her hair made it look like her entire head was on fire. Numbuh 86 mentally decided not to yell, but gave everyone gave everyone a sweeping look before stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"See? I told ya she'd take it well," said Rae, her smirk on her face once again.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Would've made it longer, except that I have school tomorrow. Please review! Its really simple! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup fellas. So, I got some awesome reviews for my last chapter. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Laurie43- Numbuhs 3 and 4's reactions are going to be well... I wanna say something here except that I don't wanna give anything away.**

**sstoons3425- The princess name that she introduces herself is actually from another cartoon I watch called Animaniacs. I made sure that the kids weren't exact replicas of their parents to make the story more interesting, but I think I went above and beyond with Rae. But I don't care.**

**Little Chocolate Fishy- Hell yeah! I would've loved to see Numbuh 86 whip out her mustard gun and nail Numbuh 2 in the face for laughing, but I need him for later.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2009**

Sector V stared after Numbuh 86 even after the door had obscured her from sight. Numbuh 60 avoided eye contact by just staring at the floor with a red face. Numbuh 362 stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles, but with no avail. Rae had gone back to her friends with that stupid satisfied smirk of hers, high five-ing with Numbuh 43, who was laughing his head off.

"Ahem," Numbuh 1 cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looked back up at him.

"Can we get on with this?"

"Fine," said Numbuh 362's replica. "I'm the leader of Sector V, well, in our time anyway. My name is Lara. But I'm Numbuh Thirty-six-twenty-one if there's anything to do with the Kids Next Door that I have to do." She looked behind her at her brother, and motioned for him to come forward. He shook his head in an embarrassed way. She sighed in an exasperated way, and dragged him by the hand.

He stiffened and locked his jaw in a way that clearly showed that he wasn't used to having this many people staring at him. Lara elbowed him, but he didn't change his composure. She elbowed him again with more force. He grunted and turned red at the face.

He mumbled something incohearable. "What?" Lara said. "What'd ya say?"

He looked up at Numbuh 1, who was adding to the intensity. "Would ya quit staring at me?!" he snapped angrily.

Numbuh 1 was taken aback at the boy's sudden outburst.

"Sorry," said the boy, with a sudden apologetic tone. "My name's Christopher," he said quietly. "But everyone calls me Chris. I'm Numbuh 1362 of Sector V, and her," he pointed at Lara, "twin brother."

It was strange to look at these future kids telling others about themselves. Even stranger than finding out that one day, Numbuhs 60 and 86 were going to be married. And that was strange. There was no doubt that they were Numbuh 362's kids because of the resemblance between her and Lara.

But the boy-Chris-gave a pretty good idea of the identity of the father. Chris was blond, but his hair was almost white, and was cut as a mow-hawk. He wore dark blue, and glasses that had been broken in half, and he had thrown one half away, so one of his eyes were exposed. They were right, they were Numbuh 1's eyes: a light blue. Chris's figure roughly resembled Numbuh 1, though Chris was thinner, and looked more fit.

They knew. They knew who was the father. Sector V knew. Numbuh 35 knew. Numbuh 60 knew. Even the members of the future Sector V knew. But she had to know for sure. She had to know for a fact from their mouths.

"Is Numbuh 1 your dad?" Numbuh 362 asked quietly, turning redder by the second.

Chris and Lara shrugged. "Dunno," said Chris. "No one knows what Numbuh 1's name was. Those files were destroyed when those stupid Teen Ninjas attacked the Moonbase."

"All we know is he's related to The Numbuh 0, The Numbuh 999, Father, and Grandfather," said Lara.

"And of course the history of all the missions he and the legendary Sector V had together. That's it. Nothing else," Chris finished.

Numbuh 5 leaned over toward Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 5 didn't know you were related to Numbuh 999."

"It never came up?" he said innocently.

"Besides," Lara continued, not having heard Numbuh 5, "If our parents were Kids Next Door operatives, they'd be decommissioned wouldn't they? It's not like I can go to the kitchen for breakfast and say all casually, 'So dad, you wouldn't happen to be The Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door, possibly the most celebrated operative next to Numbuh 0, would'ya?' He'd probably think it was for a game I'm playing, and he'd just play along. Or he might just think I'm crazy."

"Okay fine," said Numbuh 362. "Whats your dad's name?"

"Nigel," Chris and Lara said at the same time.

"Uno?" she squeaked.

"Good guess, mom." Chris paused. "Wait, you _are _Rachel Mackenzie, right?"

Numbuh 362 buried in her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Chris and Lara smiled sheepishly, as if they were sorry about the information they had just released.

Like when Rae had revealed her parents' identity, the others decided that laughing was out of the question, but instead looked at their leaders with sorry expressions.

"How old are we?" Numbuh 1 said suddenly.

"S'cuse me?" said Chris, surprised.

"Where your from, how old are we?" He didn't know why he asked that. Probably to count down the years until it happened.

"Thirty-four if I remember right. And I do," said Chris.

"And 'cause they're eleven," said Rae, motioning to Chris and Lara, "that wold make you twenty-one when you got married. Pretty young, don't ya think? Well, adult definition for young anyway."

Numbuh 34 was next to her, squinting her eyes in concentration. "Are you sure they were twenty-one? I mean, did you carry the one when you were adding the q and 98?"

Rae looked at her as if her friend's logic didn't surprise her, though to the present operatives, she did look pretty stupid, except to Numbuh 4, who looked at her as if she was a genius. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm the math whiz, remember?"

"No offense Rae, but I think you screwed up. I'm gonna make sure," she said.

"Don't strain yourself," said Rae.

**So? What'ya think? I probably would have made it longer except that I'm at my friend's house, and I can't tell you how funny it is to watch your friends die on _Super Smash Bros Brawl. _So, review, and I'll check ya later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**'Lo... Okay, so I have the rest of tonight with the computer, and I'm BORED! So I thought, 'Hey, maybe I should update that story of mine.' So here I am. By the way, for anyone that guessed it but didn't say, the kid that looks like Numbuh 1 from Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. is my character Christopher. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Little Chocolate Fishy- Glad you like the last chapter, 'cause I wasn't all that sure. Pigs over rainbows? Well, last week, my brother jumped off the swings...**

**DarkXRachel- You bet I was putting off 3/4's reactions, but not on purpose though. See, Rae is my favorite character, so I wanted to introduce her first. Then I was getting annoyed at having to acknowledge Lara as 'Numbuh 362's replica.' But I have to put it off again 'cause I want EVERYONE to be excited for their reactions. So here we go.**

**Laurie43- I seriously don't get what was so funny about that line. I just put it there to get my point across that they got married young. But whatever, I'm not complaining.**

**sstoons3425- Dude, I would've seriously laughed as soon as they introduced themselves with their names. I don't get whats so funny about it, but I guess I'm just that kind of person.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2009**

Numbuh 5 just couldn't help herself from hearing the two girls' conversations. "S'cuse Numbuh 5 for butting in but," she turned to Rae, "didn't you make a mistake? Like how Numbuh 5 counted, if they're 11, wouldn't they be 23 years old?"

"Well first of all," said Rae, "Who's this Numbuh 5 dude you're talking about? Is it The Numbuh 5 of Sector V?"

Numbuh 5 was taken aback. "What are you talkin' about girl?"

"Well, you said 'How _Numbuh 5 _counted.' Which one of them is Numbuh 5? As long as I'm here, might as well get their autograph."

"Autograph?" Numbuh 5 said, confused.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's one of the greatest spies of the Kids Next Door. Do you have any idea how much I could sell it for? Hypothetically speaking of course," she added quickly.

"I'm Numbuh 5!" she said indignantly.

Numbuh 34's concentration broke and she turned to Numbuh 5. "Girl-that-sounds-like-my-best-friend's-mom say wohhhhht?"

Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrow at Numbuh 34. Then turned back to Rae with a confused expression. "Best friend's mom?"

But Rae wasn't looking at her, she was looking at Numbuh 34 as if she finally said something smart.

"You know, you're right. Yo, Andy, Kyra! Doesn't this chick sound just like your mom?"

Numbuh 52, who had apparently been named Andy, shrugged while Kyra said, "Sort of."

"Anyway, back to the question," said Rae, acting as if the last few lines of dialogue hadn't been brought up. "They were married for two years before they came along."

"And how would _you _know that?" Numbuh 5 asked, getting more creeped out by this girl than she wanted to be.

Rae shrugged. "'Cause my parents did the same thing."

Simultaneously, the present operatives looked nervously at Numbuh 60, who had turned a sickly shade of green.

"Numbuh 60?" said Numbuh 3 in that worried voice of hers. "Are you okay?" When he didn't respond, she reached out to touch his arm. "Numbuh 60?"

As soon as her hand made contact with his arm, he jerked away in surprise, obviously not having kept up with the conversation after his future had been foretold.

"With FANNY?!" he burst out randomly. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He cupped his mouth with one hand and ran from the room, turning greener with every step he took.

"Weeeeird," said Kyra.

"So whats your story?" Numbuh 5 said, nodding in her direction.

"What? Oh! Right!" said Kyra. "Well, my name's Kyra Gilligan. I'm Numbuh 25 of the Kids Next Door. And this here's my twin brother Andrew, but we call him Andy, and he's Numbuh 52," she motioned to him when he didn't introduce himself.

In all honesty, if Kyra hadn't said that they were twins, no one else would have been able to guess that they were even related.

Kyra was skinny and tall, but was rather nerdy-looking in a way because of how her light brown hair was pulled back in a messy braid with hair sticking out from her brown cap at odd angles. She was sort of dressed like Numbuh 5, but her shirt was a light blue, and she had brown capris that matched her hat.

Andy on the other hand was-well-big, but he was more muscles than fat. He seemed to be wearing a dark blue hockey jersey with the letters G.E. on the front where the team name should be. His jeans were ratty and torn, but the way he held himself gave him an aura of someone cool. He and his sister must not brush their hair all too often, because his dark brown hair stuck up in every direction, almost like Cree's, but different. But the biggest difference of all was, he was _black. _Not to be racist or anything, but his "twin sister" was as white as Numbuh 2.

"Twins?" Numbuh 2 said in that disbelief voice that he used when Chris had first said they were from the future.

"Yup," Kyra said, nodding her head in an almost animated way while Andy just shrugged.

Unlike Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 had thought ahead to where this conversation was headed to, and blushed furiously. But because she wore her hat so low, nobody noticed.

"Gilligan?" Numbuh 2 said in the same tone.

"Yup," Kyra said again, and Andy said nothing.

At first he refused to believe that they were telling the truth, but being the sleuth that he is, Numbuh 2 started seeing the "family resemblances". Kyra's eyes and hair were his exact shade, but her figure was _nothing _like his. He would like to believe that he had the same figure as Andy, but God knows that he couldn't pack on that many muscles if he tried. But nevertheless, they were both "big-boned".

_Let's see, _he thought. _Kyra's figure isn't mine. Andy's "color" isn't mine. The only person that comes to mind that fits that description is Numbuh... No way!_

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm gonna marry Numbuh 5?!" he blurted without thinking.

"I didn't say that," Kyra said, shaking her head. "What was I going to say next?" she whispered to herself. "Oh yeah. Who exactly are you?"

"Hoagie Gilligan," he mumbled.

"And you said you were Numbuh 5, right?" said Kyra, pointing dramatically at her. She nodded slowly. "And your name is...?"

"Abigail Lincoln," she said softly, growing redder and redder.

"How long do ya think it'll take for her to figure it out?" Lara whispered to Andy. He shrugged. Andy knew all too well how long it took Kyra to figure out something simple.

Kyra looked like she came up with a lame joke that only she would understand unless she explained it. "Dude! Check it out! Isn't it funny that they have the same names as Mom and Dad?"

"Here it comes," Andy said quietly so that only Lara could hear him.

"And that we're at the exact same year that they would be our age?"

"Any second now," he said to Lara, who was desperately trying not to giggle.

"And they look exactly like the picture that's right above our fire place?" Kyra stopped as something had just struck her.

"Three... Two... One."

And just as Andy predicted, "Wait a second! It make sense now! I get it! Mom and Dad," Kyra's turned to face each embarrassed operative as she acknowledged them. "Hey Andy! Guess what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, remaining silent. "Our parents are Numbuhs 2 and 5!" Again, something struck her. "Our parents are Numbuhs 2 and 5! Our parents are Numbuhs 2 and 5!" she danced while chanting as loud as she could.

Lara plugged her ears to drown out the noise protruding from her friend's mouth. "Rae, could you...?" she motioned towards Kyra, and Rae knew what she had to do.

In a totally un-Numbuhs 60 and 86 way, she marched toward her dancing team mate calmly.

"-buhs 2 and 5! Our parents are N-"

"KYRA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Rae's voice rattled through everyone's bones and the entire Moonbase seemed to shake. Kyra stopped immediately.

"Oh yeah," said Numbuh 35 aloud as if trying to test his hearing. "She is definitely related to Numbuh 86."

If Rae heard what Numbuh 35 said she didn't show it, but moved on. "So you're telling me, that if I ever needed an autograph that I could sell, hypothetically speaking of course, I could've just asked your MOM TO SIGN SOME BLANK PIECE OF PAPER, AND I COULD'VE BOUGHT THAT GUITAR I'VE BEEN SAVING UP FOR!"

"I guess so," Numbuh 43 said with a false happy smile.

"THATS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

**Okay, not the best introduction, but its all I could think of. Plus all my teachers gave me at least one project each so I'm gonna be pretty busy. To anyone out there that's reading this: I WAS NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST, THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK OF TO GET MY POINT ACROSS. On a side note, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but it doesn't give ANYONE an excuse to not review. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I still have the computer to myself and I'm still bored! I probably should be doing my Language Arts project, but I don't wanna. Anyway, I got some cool reviews for my last two characters: Andy and Kyra. And because I wasn't creative enough to come up with all eight characters, I feel compelled to tell you that Andy technically isn't my character. He's also from Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. He's the dude that caught Sally with the Rainbow Monkey. Now that that's out of the way, to my reviewers...**

**Little Chocolate Fishy- Rae's my favorite character too, Kyra is more of a nerd that I compare her to. But she's still fun to write about. Of course I have to do 3/4 next. I'd be just evil if I didn't. Then again, I am known for being evil...**

**Laurie43- I was actually planning on using that for one of my other characters, but Rae and Kyra hate each other at the right amount so I changed my mind. Now that I'm done boring you to death, enjoy the chapter!**

**DarkXRachel- Alright! Alright! I'll do 3/4 already! (whining) Geez, what are you my mother? JK! Enjoy.**

**sstoons3425- There's actually a whole other side of Andy that I'll reveal later in the story. Until then, you got his basic personality.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2009**

Numbuhs 1 and 362 raised their eyebrows at the two. Rae looked so mad right now, it was a wonder how Numbuh 43 wasn't afraid of the possibility of his head getting ripped off. It was more of a wonder why she _didn't_ rip his head off. If it were Numbuhs 86 or 60, no one would even be _trying _to test them. Then again, none of the present operatives wanted to test Rae either. Most of the future operatives looked afraid to even speak up. But not Numbuh 43.

"You must be as crazy as you are tall," said Numbuh 35.

That was saying a lot. Numbuh 43 was tall, the tallest one there actually. Tall and skinny. Not like "bony" skinny though, like "works out a lot" skinny. His green sweater didn't cling to his torso, but it didn't sag either. He wore black skinny jeans that made him look taller than he really was. His black hair covered his green eyes in a pudding-bowl style. He was cute. Like, cuter than average.

"No duh," said Rae. "Actually, he's more stupid than he is tall. Aren't ya Butch?"

He glared, but remained silent as if his mouth was taped shut.

"See? He doesn't even try to deny it!" She jerked her thumb in his direction.

"Shut-up," he said in a more joking tone than an angry one.

"You're not the boss of me! Why don't you shut-up Stupid?" she said in an angry but playful voice.

"Naw, why don't you shut-up?"

"No you shut-up!"

"You shut-up!"

"You shut-up!"

"Both of you, shut-up!" Butch and Rae looked over at their aggravated leader in surprise as if they had forgotten that there were others in the room.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, as if they didn't really mean it.

"I was just trying to tell her that I'm not the stupid one," said Butch.

Chris raised his eyebrows like this news shocked him. "Really?"

"Yes really! Hannah's the stupid one." He pointed towards Numbuh 34.

"Am not! I'm the _pretty _one!" she shot back. And indeed she was. In fact, the word she used didn't do her a lot of justice. _Pretty. _She was drop-dead gorgeous. She wasn't as tall as Butch, but still right up there. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back to her small waist. She wore an orange shirt with a matching long skirt and green leggings. Her now-angry, but still pretty face was lit up by her bright green eyes that matched Butch's.

"I thought that Sally was the pretty one. Don't ya think, _Chris?_" said Butch mischievously.

Chis turned a light shade of pink, but turned away to hide it.

"Nah," said Hannah as if she didn't hear the last four words. "Sally's the smart one."

"True that," said Butch.

"I'm not all that smart," said Numbuh 3443. "I'm just average."

"Exactly," said Butch and Hannah at the same time.

"We don't even hit average, Sal," he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"And that makes me the smart one?"

"Well you don't have much of a variety here. Everything else about you is either like me or Han."

"Excuse me?" Sally said angrily.

"Well, yeah. Its just a part of being the youngest," said Hannah.

"I don't see the bad in that," said Butch.

"And if you don't get your arm off of me in the next two seconds, I'll snap it off like a twig," she threatened.

And she looked like she would do it. It only took three to four glances to recognize Numbuh 3's features copied onto this girl, with a few slight differences. Her eyes were not those of a Japanese descendant, but were wide and green like Butch and Hannah's, and were filled with a violent determination that was often seen on Numbuh 4. Her bangs were curled over her forehead instead of lying straight like Hannah and Numbuh 3's. No skirt or over-sized sweatshirt was to be spotted on her. She wore a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and capris. She was the shortest of the three, but still not as short as Numbuh 4.

Butch quickly took his arm away before she could fulfill her promise, and used it to push his hair back, even though it only fell forward again.

"And besides, I'm WAY different than the both of you. I keep my room _clean_, I never get in trouble at school, I'm not a heart-breaker, I think things through-"

"But those are too long," Hannah said as if it explained everything. "Smart one is short and sweet, just like you."

"Oh shut-up," Sally snapped angrily.

"HELLO? Still here!" Numbuh 4 called to the three.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," they said at the same time.

"So," Butch clapped his hands together. "Introductions, right. Well I'm Butch, oldest and the cool one."

"And I'm Hannah. The _pretty _one, and the middle child."

"And I'm Sally, the youngest, and apparently the One-that-isn't-different-from-her-two-older-siblings one!"

"I've got one word for you," said Butch. "Let-it-go!"

"Butch, that's three words," said Sally as if she was speaking to a stupid person.

"No, you have to say it fast like I do. Let-it-go."

Sally rolled her eyes.

"So... Brother and sisters?" Numbuh 35 said awkwardly.

"Yup," they said at the same time.

"And don't waste your breath asking, our last name is Beetles," said Hannah.

"Please don't tell us that you need me to say that our mom's name was Sanban," Butch continued the sentence naturally.

"'Cause then we really have some serious doubt of there being intelligence in the past," said Sally.

"We got Sanban," said Numbuh 2, motioning towards Sally. "And-"

"B-B-BEETLES?!" Numbuh 4 predictably spoke out.

Butch, Hannah, and Sally nodded their heads slowly with wide eyes and raised eyebrows as if saying, "Duh!"

"Three kids?!"

"Triplets actually," said Butch.

"TRIPLETS?! WHAT THE CRUD?!"

Numbuh 2 came to his side and started to explain quietly. "Triplets are when you have three kids at the same ti-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT CRUDDY WELL MEANS!"

**Okay, so not too much action here because I'm going to a movie night. So review! PS- Any flames will be thrown at Father, so don't bother, I know it was crappy. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'm updating faster than I normally would because I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow, and once again, I'm BORED! I didn't really like my last chapter, so if I come up with something better, I'll replace it. So without further ado, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- Yeah, I'll show Numbuh 3's reactions. I just was tired when I wrote the last chapter and I just wanted it up. Anyway, enjoy.**

**sstoons3425- I just hope that because they're not like the original characters, that they're hard to remember. I often forget who's who unless I go back or remember a specific line or something. So I seriously hope that doesn't happen.**

**Blazepelt- Not sure if I described them well enough, but you can give it a shot. Let me know how that works out for ya.**

**Laurie43- I'm not sure if I made her OOC enough from Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. because she has parts of Numbuh 4's personality. Oh well, I can try.**

**numbuh34- People usually tell me that I'm not funny. You obviously are not one of those people, and I'm totally happy about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2009**

Numbuh 3 blushed, but not from embarrassment, but because she thought that the blond warrior in front of her was losing his mind. Well, whatever was left of his mind anyway...

And sure enough, Numbuh 4 kept rambling on how "it must be a mistake," and "there was no way that he was EVER going to marry Numbuh 3". While he made his speech Butch started staring off into space. Hannah became increasingly interested in her fingernails, and started filing them. Sally put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth slowly as if there was music playing that she alone could hear.

Soon enough, Numbuh 3 started showing some impatience of her future husband's speech and broke in. "Aw. Whats wrong with marrying me?" she asked sweetly. "You don't like me anymore?"

In the past two years, since she was now twelve, Numbuh 3 had never once suspected Numbuh 4's increasing crush on her. And even though she was still the airhead, she had become smarter on how manipulate her friends, particularly Wally. After years of being in the same sector, she realized all she had to do was ask a simple question in the most innocent manner possible. If she didn't get a straightforward answer, then they weren't telling her something. After all, they were _very _bad liars.

"N-n-no," he stuttered. "N-nothing wrong. Just-" He didn't continue.

Numbuh 3 raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finish the sentence. "Just what?" She crossed her arms at him, waiting.

"J-just-um..." He twiddled his thumbs.

Her staring was getting more intense. Meaning she wasn't going to let this slide by. "Just what, Wally?"

Like Hannah, he stopped twiddling his thumbs and became too interested in his fingernails for it to be natural.

"Ooh," Butch said, amused. He nudged his sisters enthusiastically and said to them, "Next time I get in trouble, I'm soooo holding this over dad."

Sally stopped swaying and came into focus, and Hannah looked up from her nails to look at her older brother. "Hold what?"

"Just watch," he said. They both did as he said and watched Numbuh 4's struggle without much interest.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked an advancing Numbuh 3.

"N-nothing!" He backed away as she advanced.

"Oooooooooooh," said the triplets at the same time. "He is in trouble!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Numbuh 2.

"See how she puts her hands on her hips?" said Hannah.

"And how he stutters when she asks him a question?" Butch continued.

"And he backs away like that?" said Sally. "That only happens when he forget their anniversary or he said or did something he probably shouldn't have."

"And since he wont have to worry about the first one for another nine to ten years-" Butch continued.

"-he's in trouble for what he said," Hannah finished.

"Do you always like, read each other's minds?"

"No, but we can always guess what the others are thinking a lot better than anyone else," said Butch.

"Freaky," he said under his breath.

"You're telling me," Butch muttered low so his sisters couldn't hear him. "Can't think about girls without Hannah the Snitch telling dad half of the things going on in my head."

Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrow at him. "What does go inside your head about girls?"

"For your sake, hopefully you'll never find out," he said. Then he winked at her.

"Gross!" said Kyra. "That's my mom you're talking to!"

Butch looked taken aback for a second, then a little creeped out the next. "Sorry. Can't get used to the fact that we're not in 2032 anymore."

"Why didn't you bring that stupid little girlfriend of yours?" asked Rae. "Oh, that's right! Wasn't counting on making it to 2009 today," she looked at Kyra with a death glare. "Or tomorrow, or EVER!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Oh I don't know," Rae said thickly. "A way home!"

"I'd like to see you create something as cool as-"

"You know what? Kiss my-"

Everyone in the room was now focused on the two arguing girls, even Numbuh 3.

"You did that on purpose," said Christopher.

"Did what on purpose?" Butch asked as innocently as he could, though it was very clear that he was pleased with himself.

"You took the spotlight off of your mom and dad."

"Did not!"

"Did too," said Chris, knowing that he already won.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Unnoticed by anyone except Chris and Numbuh 4, who had overheard their conversation, Butch wore a smile that could possibly defeat Numbuh 3's. But not an "I'm sooooooo happy" smile. An "I know I'm busted, but lets not talk about that now" smile.

Numbuh 4 though for a brief second. _Maybe it wasn't a mistake._

**Okay, end of chapter! (Audience goes aww) So 3/4 got two chapters all to themselves, and I'm done introducing characters... or am I? Anyway, review, and have a Merry Christmas! Peace! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bored... Bored... So bored... Anyway, I introduced all of my characters, and now I can get on with the story. But that might take time because I didn't really think the whole thing through, so until then, enjoy the pure randomness. To my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- I thought I might put a little more mischief into him to make the story more interesting, but he's got a lot of heart too, even though he doesn't like anyone to know it.**

**sstoons3425- I actually spaced out when I wrote that part, so I was surprised when I snapped out of it and saw what I subconsciously wrote.**

**Laurie43- I thought it might be a funny touch if his forgetfulness would be common even in the future. I got that idea when I saw Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.**

**On a totally different side note, I thought I'd write where I got the ides for my characters. I didn't make them exactly the same, but these are who I based them off of. (PS- this is the order of their ages from oldest to youngest)  
**

**Andrew Gilligan- Nico (Sonny With A Chance), & Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons)  
Kyra Gilligan- Freddie (iCarly), Lilly (Hannah Montana)  
Christopher Uno- Cody (Suite Life On Deck), Spencer (iCarly)  
Lara Uno- Carly (iCarly), Alex (Charlie's Angels)  
Butch Beatles- Will (Fresh Prince Of Bel Air), Zack (Suite Life On Deck)  
Hannah Beatles- Miley (Hannah Montana), London (Suite Life On Deck)  
Sally Beatles- Bailey (Suite Life On Deck), Tori (vicTORIous)  
Raven Drilovsky- Sam (iCarly), Dylan (Charlie's Angels)  
**

**On another side note, I changed the date to 2010 because its weird to write about the past year. Just pretend that its always been 2010 in the entire present side of the story.  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

Right when the two girls looked just about ready to rip each other's heads off, Lara stepped between the two, cutting off their next threat. But that didn't stop them from yelling over their leader's shoulder.

"Why me?" yelled Kyra. "Why did _I _get put into the same sector as a future criminal?! I swear, first chance I get, I'm gonna smack you upside the head with a frying pan!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Rae said back, almost amused. "You say it like someone's gonna _trust _you with so much as a spork."

"Says the girl that goes on a rampage when someone steals her stupid cap!"

"At least I'm useful to the Kids Next Door! All you do is sit behind the wheel to the ship! I told those scientists to quit wasting their time on those stupid Yipper cards and enhance autopilot! Then we wouldn't have to deal with whiny pilots!"

"Yipper Cards are not stupid!"

Rae snorted. "Says you."

"Well- Oh that's beside the point!"

"The point is that you shouldn't have even graduated! You threatened your trainer to follow him around telling your corny jokes unless he let you pass your physical after you failed it! You actually black-mailed your trainer!"

"At least I didn't date mine," Kyra said smugly.

"What's that got to do with anything?! I didn't date him until _after _I graduated!"

"Riiiight," Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna piece of me?!"

"Let me at her!"

"I could use a little help here!" Lara called when after she started having trouble keeping them apart.

As if they had done it millions of times before, which they probably had, the other five operatives pried them apart, holding onto their arms like handcuffs to keep them from killing each other.

"Stop it! You guys are friends!" Lara snapped at the two.

"That _thing _is not my friend!" Kyra lashed.

"That goes double for me!" Rae growled.

"Triple!"

"Quadruple!"

"Quintuple!"

"Sextuple!"

"Enough!" Lara looked as if she had lost her patience all together, and Andy couldn't help but smirk at the angry blond.

"She started it!" Kyra said innocently.

"I don't care who started it!"

"Ha! She's on my side!"

"Am not!"

"Ha! So she's on my side!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Girl, pick a side!"

"Shut-up!"

Everyone remained silent. That's what you would think unless you heard the very low murmur of Rae. "Yes, mother." Lucky for her, only Butch heard it, and he managed to keep a straight face as to not get her into any more trouble than she was already in.

"Sheesh, and I thought Kuki and Wally's fights were bad," said Nigel.

"You have _no _idea," said Lara, massaging her temples.

"Hey! Lair!" Rae called out. Lara looked up at her. "Can you tell them to let me go?! I'm losing feeling in my arms!" Lara raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms at her. "I promise, I won't kill her... At least, not today."

Lara rolled her eyes, but told Andy, Butch, and Chris to let her go.

Rae stretched her arms as if they had been tied down longer than the two minutes that they actually were.

"Sheesh, you guys sure have a strong grip. I was afraid my hands would turn blue and fall off."

Andy closed his eyes and shook her head at her comment, Butch smirked, and Christopher rolled his eyes, but none of them said anything.

"Isn't it weird," Rachel whispered to Abby, "that Fanny and Hoagie's fights are just as bad as Kyra and Rae's?"

"Numbuh 5 thinks that's one of the _only _things she inherited from her, except maybe her temper. Rae looks and acts a lot like Patton." She nodded towards Rae's hair and acknowledged her roguish behavior.

It was true that Patton was very serious when it came to his job. He had to be. Nobody can be a goofball and expect the kind of respect he had. But outside of the Kids Next Door, he was pretty cool. To be honest, kind of like Rae. Silly and funny. They probably are related, but there wasn't as much proof to say the same for Fanny. Except maybe her screeching voice when she got angry.

Maybe she was telling the truth. No saying that they were absolutely positive, but she could be trusted... for now.

**Okay, really short, really bad. Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything else. So I went back over other stories about Numbuh 60 because I haven't seen enough of him in the show to know his exact personality except that he's very military-ish. A lot of stories show him acting sort of like how I described him, so that's what I'm gonna do to. So review! School's starting on Monday, and I have nothing else to look forward to! **


	12. Chapter 12

**'Lo again! I just finished my essay, but I'm still in the mood to type, so here I am. To my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- I think I'm gonna move on with the story and work 3/4 as I go. **

**macka746- You actually printed the story? What for? Not complaining but, why? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**sstoons3425- Yeah, since my characters are OOC compared to the present KND, I thought I would add in something timeless.**

**Laurie43- I thought that since Numbuhs 2 and 86 just seem to hate each other, why shouldn't their kids be the same? Plus, I based Kyra and Rae off of Freddie and Sam, so they tend to get into heated arguments.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

All in all, Rae seemed to cool off faster than both Numbuhs 60 and 86. Good thing too, or else they might have been there for hours trying to get her to calm down.

Kyra was another story. True, they eventually let go of her arms, but they kept close to her in case she snapped. It was funny, Kyra didn't look like much of a threat, and Rae being Fanny's offspring was reason enough to be acknowledged as dangerous. Their friends probably only held Kyra back to keep herself from getting hurt, but then again, who knew for a fact?

After they had let Kyra go, Numbuh 35 suggested going somewhere else. Not a bad idea when there were sixteen kids in a cramped engineering room, and with Butch looking at the more, ahem, explosive equipment with a destructive grin. After realizing this, both Sector V's and the Soopreme Leader cleared out.

All the while, Chris and Lara looked around the Moonbase with amazement plastered across their faces. The others, not so much.

Andy hooked his thumbs into his jean's pockets, only looking forward and avoiding eye contact.

Kyra walked behind him, arms crossed, growling to herself angrily.

Sally looked straight ahead, as if afraid making any kind of eye contact would get her into huge trouble.

Hannah walked next to her without interest in anything except the fingernail she was filing.

Butch and Rae came up in the back talking excitedly about explosives. At least, it sounded like explosives. Couldn't be sure because the occasional random word like "skateboard" and "teacher" came up, shortly followed by an animated "BOOM!" Then came the laughter.

The two started making the present operatives a little nervous with their apparent destructive nature, but the future ones acted as if they were merely talking about the weather. Nothing unusual.

After a while, Numbuh 362 couldn't take it anymore, and nudged Chris, and followed it by nervously jerking her thumb towards the two. He replied with an eye roll and a disapproving shake of the head. She relaxed after that.

"Numbuh 362!" a feminine voice called out to the group.

Numbuh 35 turned around along with Rachel, Nigel, Abby, Chris, Lara, and Rae to find Numbuh 23 making her way towards the group. As soon as she got to them, she gave Lara a quick, distrusting glare before turning back to the Soopreme Leader.

"I got that file you wanted." She waved the file around, showing that she went back after they had cleared the engineering room to retrieve it. She suddenly raised her eyebrows at the semi-familiar faces standing behind Sector V.

"I'll explain," said Numbuh 35, "on the way."

And so they continued on their way to Numbuh 362's office in the center of the Moonbase, with Numbuh 35 keeping his promise, giving Numbuh 23 all the details from the moment they stormed into the engineering room with all the unfamiliar faces.

No one really payed any attention to the pair, not wishing to relive those embarrassing moments when their fortunes were foretold, that is, except Rae. She kept sneaking glances at the pair, but they ignored her, acting as if neither of them noticed.

Entering the Soopreme Leader's office, Numbuh 362 sat down in her respective chair behind the desk. "Right, the file." She reached towards Numbuh 23, waiting for the girl to come forward, Rae watching her closely the whole time. "So, Sector V," simultaneously, both Lara and Nigel looked up.

Realizing her mistake, Lara quickly apologized. "Oh, right! You Sector V, not us Sector V! My bad. Force of habit. Sorry."

"Girl, you apologize too much," said Numbuh 5.

"Oops, sorry!" she shrugged.

Numbuh 5 shook her head in amusement as Lara blushed.

"Anyway," Numbuh 35 interrupted, "if you don't need us," he motioned towards himself and Numbuh 23, "we'll just be going."

Numbuh 362 gave them a brief nod as she dismissed them, but before they could even reach the door, Rae snapped her fingers as if she just solved a particularly difficult puzzle. "I got it!" She went up to Numbuh 35 and looked at him straight in the eye, which at first seemed silly because she was so much shorter. He, remembering that she was related to Numbuh 86, flinched as if waiting to be struck, but she couldn't have done anything more different. "I know you. You're Bartie Stork, aren't you?"

Before he could reply, Butch was behind her, rubbing his chin, as if trying to remember. "Stork. Stork. Stork. Where have I heard that?"

But Rae ignored him. Instead, she turned her attention towards Numbuh 23. "And you're Virginia Stork, huh?"

Numbuhs 23 and 35 turned a bright red. "W-what?"

Sally snapped her fingers like Rae did. "You're right! I wondered why they looked so familiar!"

"Can someone please explain to me WHO THE CRUD STORK IS?!"

Rae rolled her eyes. "Really dude? Really?"

Butch shrugged, completely clueless.

"Sarah Stork? Numbuh 235? Helps the scientists with explosions? Guards code module? Ringing any bells?"

Butch looked as clueless as ever.

"Girlfriend number fifteen?"

"OH! Sarah! I remember now! Wow, a lot of family resemblances!"

**Finally done! Finally threw in some 23x35! Okay, don't have a lot of time, but please review! Later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here again! Its rainy+no school+nothing on TV=bored me. So, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- Told ya! Butch=total player. **

**Laurie43- Amazing how close relatives are so different. I almost didn't recognize him once I gave Butch a personality. **

**sstoons3425- I don't wanna put in too much 23x35 because their kid isn't in Sector V, but everyone deserves a moment.**

**On a side note, I decided to fast-forward this story a little bit because I think it was moving along too slow. So what's going on now is that Numbuh 362 sent the future Sector V to live with their parents until she could figure out what to do with them. So everyone except Rae is living at Sector V's tree house. She's switching back and forth between the Arctic Base and the Moonbase. **

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Nigel's POV**

So, living in a tree house with twelve kids wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. The future Sector V stayed out of the way when they were told, and offered help when they thought that we needed it. Though I have to say that its kind of awkward too. I can hardly go anywhere without bumping into Lara. The first few times I did, she looked so much like Rachel that I saluted her. She laughed. Usually I don't like people to laugh when I screw up, but I couldn't bring myself to get mad at her.

Anyway, after they had been ordered to live with us, its like we don't have any missions anymore. We had like two, counting when the Toilenator tried a one-man attack on the tree house. That took about two seconds.

After that, we entertained ourselves by getting to know each other. It might sound stupid, but talking about our adventures did get rid of the awkwardness between us. There were huge differences between us and the future kids, but we did find common ground. It was weird to talk to our _kids _that are the same age as us, but it seemed to work. It took a while, but we had gotten used to each other, though I have to say that they're really weird. They prefer to be called by their first name rather than their Numbuh, and they have the craziest conversations. Just yesterday I walked into Hannah and Sally talking about how much they hate the letter Q. Talk about random.

Andy and Numbuh 5 were usually talking about medical stuff very quietly. From what I saw, Numbuh 5 did a lot of the talking. Andy didn't seem like he said much, and I haven't heard him say more that three words at a time.

Kyra and Numbuh 2 had a lot in common. Both of them were inventors and pilots. They exchanged stories that mostly included bad puns that made me groan inwardly, but them to laugh hysterically.

Butch and Numbuh 4 didn't have very much in common. Other than the fact that neither of them were very smart, but in different ways. Numbuh 4 just wasn't very book smart, Butch just seemed to act like an idiot on purpose.

Hannah, Sally, and Numbuh 3 connected by talking about Rainbow Monkeys. But its either my imagination, or Sally kept glancing longingly towards Butch and Numbuh 4's conversation, waiting to be dismissed from the girlie bond that her mom and sister had been sharing.

I haven't seen or heard from Rae since Numbuh 362 called Numbuh 60 and 86 back to inform them of her orders. As far as I know, they hadn't argued, but they avoided each other at all costs.

I'm both relieved and a little disappointed on how little Chris and I say to each other. He was so quiet, yet clumsy. I haven't seen him walk from one room to another without tripping over something.

Lara and I, on the other hand, have a lot to talk about. We tell each other about our experiences from being leaders. I tell her about the missions I've been on, all the villains I've faced, and everything that my team and have been through. She seemed to have heard about a lot of those missions. She said that the Moonbase keeps files on all the missions that every sector has ever been on. But she listened to every word, wanting an account from someone who experienced those missions first-hand.

She also told me about her world. Big events, how the Kids Next Door was being run, missions, everything except the embarrassing topic of home. I'm thankful for that. I listened to her exciting stories of the missions that she and her team had been on, the villains they had faced that I've never heard of before, the technology that was slowly progressing for their weapons, and about her fellow operatives. I had to smile every time she mentioned a familiar name, thinking of all the kids that were going to be together, having kids of their own that would follow in their parents' footsteps.

Something other than her stories had been resting at the back of my mind, waiting to be asked. At first I had just ignored it and continued to either listen or tell stories, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Lara," I started slowly.

"Hmm?" She looked at me with that semi-familiar face.

"I was just thinking," I started twiddling my thumbs, something I never do. "I was just thinking about those teen operatives, you know, the ones that weren't decommissioned because they became spies for the Kids Next Door?"

She nodded slowly.

"Don't they remember the Kids Next Door once they become adults?"

She sighed. "You're wondering about yourself, aren't you?"

It was another thing that came out of exchanging stories, sometimes we could just understand what the other was trying to say. There was no point denying it to her. I nodded.

She sighed again as she pushed her hair back, something she did when she was aggravated. "'Do you remember the Kids Next Door once you're an adult?' That's a tough one. I guess, it depends on the person."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I put this? Well, I guess I should start at a 13th birthday. The kid gets decommissioned, and doesn't remember any of their adventures. Unless, of course, they were chosen to become a teen operative, and they remember everything. I think- and I don't know for a fact -that once that operative is a teen operative, they forget all by themselves."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't mean forget instantly. I mean, that once that operative gets older, other things just get more important than the Kids Next Door."

"Say again."

"I know, its weird. But I stayed up in the middle of the night thinking about the same thing. But after you think about it, it does make sense- in a twisted way. When a kid becomes a teenager, they don't care about the same old things that they always have. New things pop up, they lose interest in the old things. And before you know it, they forgot."

"If you think for one second-"

"Just picture this for a second. You're thirteen, you don't hang out in tree houses anymore. All everyone around you wants is to find a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Its basic, you want one too. _That_ gets more important than the Kids Next Door. After that, everyone gets a driver's license and a car. You want one too. _That_ gets more important than the Kids Next Door. After high school, everyone's going to college. You're going too. _That_ gets more important than the Kids Next Door. After that, everyone's getting a job. You need one too. _That _gets more important than the Kids Next Door. Everyone's getting married. You are too. _That_ gets more important than the Kids Next Door. Everyone's having kids. So are you. _That_ gets more important than the Kids Next Door. Life goes on, and you forget."

"Then how come there's a lot of adults out there that remember?!"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess they never let go and moved on."

I opened my mouth to respond, but at that very moment, the alarm sounded, and the rest of the sector, both present and future, came flooding in.

The monitor beeped to life and Numbuh 86's face filled it, looking worried. "Sector V! Emergency! Report to the Moonbase now!"

"What's going on?" I asked urgently, switching to leader mode. "What happened?"

For once she didn't yell, but looked at me with sad eyes. "Its Numbuh 362. She's gone."

**Ooh! The dreaded cliffhanger! It took me several hundred times to come up with the right words. Please review! Later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi-lo! So I just finished and turned in my book report, and I would be happy except that now I have a project for history. God, I hate the eighth grade. Oh, and before I forget, I was looking at the reviews I got, and I have over 50! That's a personal record. (Does a dance) Anyway, to my reviewers... **

**DarkXRachel- I really wanted to put in all the details from when they first arrived in the present, but the story was moving too slow. Oh well.**

**macka746- You're gonna see just where our Soopreme Leader went. All in good time. All in good time. (Grins evilly. Could hear thunder in the background)  
**

**Laurie43- She's not exactly a tomboy, but like Butch said in one of the earlier chapters, she's like half and half. RACHEL?! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Miwokgirl101- I'm gonna try to put as much of the couples I can without putting in so much fluff that its sickening. I have a history for doing that.**

**sstoons3425- I wouldn't worry about Rachel too much, she's smart and tough. A deadly combination for the enemies.**

**Year 2010**

**Lara's POV**

So of course after we heard that, we headed for the Moonbase pronto. I didn't think that we'd go too, but Rae's mom said to make sure that all twelve of us came.

I'm just a teeny bit relieved that something interrupted the conversation between dad and me. He looked like he was gonna explode. I don't blame him, I mean, he's The Numbuh 1. Of course he didn't think that he, of all people, would forget the Kids Next Door. I've read about him a hundred thousand times, and obviously, the Kids Next Door is everything to him. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he would forget all of this just to get married and have kids, and have a normal life. I know my dad-- at least, his future self anyway. If he still remembered anything, I would have caught it. He isn't _that_ good an actor.

Anyway, as soon as we landed, we ran for the door, eager to get out of this cramped ship. This thing wasn't built for twelve. We didn't even get to enjoy the free breathing space, 'cause Rae's mom moved us along to mom's office quickly before anyone could ask what was going on.

A few random operatives tried to ask her something several times, she shrieked at all of them to go away.

By the time we got to mom's office, she looked really ticked. I know she has a temper, but I never saw her lose it that easily before. I mean, they're just operatives. Clueless operatives, but still operatives. I guess that's one of the things she just grows out of. Good thing too, I don't know if I could handle her yelling at me every time I asked a question.

I could tell she was trying to calm down. I could tell because she wore that same strained expression that Rae did those few times that she had completely went on a full out rampage. She sat down behind the desk. I guess 'cause she's second in command, she should be sitting there. After about a minute or two, she didn't look so mad anymore, but very sad.

She opened her mouth to say something, but at that very moment, Rae and her dad burst through the doors. Rae's dad was panting, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Rae on the other hand, jogged in place playfully, with her cap facing forward and her hood over it, punching an invisible target in front of her repeatedly while singing Eye Of The Tiger like in that one boxing movie.

"Oh yeah!" She punched the air in triumph. "I rock!" She brought her hand down and stuffed both in her pockets, spun around so her back was to us, and did the moon walk smoothly. Talk about irony.

He looked up and glared at her, but he didn't seem angry. No surprise there. No one could stay mad at Rae for very long... Except maybe Kyra.

Rae's dad caught his breath and said, "You wanted to see me?" while saluting Rae's mom.

She crossed her arms and raised her eye brows at him in question.

"We raced here," he gestured to himself and Rae.

"And I won!" sang Rae while doing a one-man conga line.

He glared at her. "Did not! It was a tie!"

"Whatever stops the tears," she said. Then she coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "I won."

He glared again, but then turned his attention back towards us. "Anyway, whats going on?" He looked around at all of us, then his eyes rested on the sad Irish girl sitting behind the Soopreme Leader's desk. "What happened?" he asked more urgently.

"You didn't hear," butch whispered to Rae.

"Nope. I just got the message that we had to get our 'lazy butts' up here ASAP."

Rae's dad ignored them both. "Fanny, what happened?"

Rae's mom didn't meet his eyes, or anyone's for that matter. She just stared at the desk. "Numbuh 362. She's gone," she mumbled quietly.

"G-gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I think it means she disappeared," said Rae. "You know, _poof_!" She looked proud of herself until she saw the glare she was receiving from her dad. "Oops. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Rae's mom. "Does anyone else know about this?"

She shook her head, not lifting her eyes once.

"What?! You haven't told anyone?! We should have a search party out there now! What were you thinking?!"

He might as well have slapped her from the reaction. She stood up so fast that the desk shook a little, but she didn't care. She looked at him straight in the face, furious. "WHAT GOOD WOULD A SEARCH PARTY DO US YE STOOPID BOY?! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START! WE HAVE NO LEADS! ALL IT WOULD DO IS TIP OFF ALL THE EVIL ADULTS THAT WE DON'T HAVE A SOOPREME LEADER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! ADULTS CRASHING THROUGH THE CEILING AND US WITHOUT A LEADER?! EYE 'AVE A PLAN! SO DON'T START LECTURING ME ON NOT THINKING, OR I'LL HAVE YE DECOMMISSIONED SO FAST YE WONT 'AVE ENOUGH TIME TO TELL THE LAD YER OWN NUMBUH!"

Rae's dad looked just as mad as she did. But having heard and registered her threat, he backed down. "A plan, huh?" he asked through gritted teeth. "What would that be? Don't do anything until the adults attack?!"

"Don't start with me!" Rae's mom growled. "And no. This is the plan." She got out from behind the desk and walked straight to... me? She signaled for everyone else to clear away from me, then wore a smug smile that she directed towards Rae's dad.

"You're insane," he growled.

Why's she insane? I wanted to ask. Whats the plan? But talking probably wasn't the best idea.

"Yer just jealous that ye didn't come up with it first."

"Fanny," he said, exasperated, "You can't impersonate the Soopreme Leader."

Impersonate?!

"Sure we can! Looks just like 'er doesn't she?"

"That's not the point! This is the Soopreme Leader position! She's a sector leader!"

They kept going back and forth like that for a while longer, but I didn't catch any of it. I started thinking about when I first graduated from the academy. All I wanted to do was be like The Numbuh 1, my idol. I would go from sector leader to Soopreme Leader. I would rule fairly, but with an iron fist, just like The Numbuh 362. I would eventually be the greatest leader in the Kids Next Door.

"-no way you can get away-"

"I'll do it."

**Another cliffhanger! Aren't I just evil?! 'Kay, so review! These next two weeks are going to be hell. This is all I can look forward to. I know, I have no life, but I don't care. Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! So, I finally decided to update, even though my hand is frozen solid from working outside a little earlier. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**macka746- That's exactly what they're going to _attempt _to do. Let's watch, shall we?**

**sstoons3425- I haven't really thought the whole thing through, but I guess she can sort of handle it.**

**Laurie43- I originally didn't think up this plot, I was just to lazy to come up with an entire new look for Lara. This just wrote itself.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Lara's POV  
**

I did a double take in front of the mirror for the hundredth time now. I could swear my mom was standing right behind me, looking surprised that I was wearing her clothes. But its just me being surprised at how easy it might actually be to pull this off. I had my doubts when Rae's dad brought up the problem of my eyes being blue while hers are brown. But Rae's mom pushed it aside, and that's why I'm wearing contacts. I felt a little weird about sticking stuff into my eyes, but I guess its not so bad.

Plus, since Rae's mom is like second in command, she'll be next to me the whole time coaching me so I don't seem all suspicious. And then there's how Rae keeps switching back and forth between here and the Arctic Training Base, she's around half of the time, joking around to ease the weirdness. That's just one of her best qualities.

Since I agreed to this, I got a whole new wardrobe of blue and orange and this stupid helmet that I can't get myself used to. So I only wear it when I talk to any operatives that don't know about the whole situation. Which is pretty much everybody.

There hasn't been any news of where my mom disappeared to, but that may have something to do with the fact that there's only a handful of search parties out there.

I always knew that the Soopreme Leader had a lot of responsibilities, and I thought that I would be able to handle all of them. But then I thought about the _thousands _of kids that depended on how I knew what I was doing. Maybe I should have done my career choice more carefully. Too late now though.

So I look and sound like the part, and now we have to test it. Rae's mom told me about this part. I would step outside and get swarmed by a bunch of operatives, if I can handle all the work ahead of me like my mom does, we're in the clear.

"Okay," I said, trying to sound confident, though I think my voice might have cracked a little. So I said a little stronger, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Dad led his team out first, mine following. I took a deep breath, and stepped out. It was like I was being attacked by dogs. Operatives swarmed around me, shoving stuff in my face and saying something that I couldn't understand because the next person was doing the same thing.

This is not what I imagined this to be like. I imagined, or maybe more like hoped, that these people would act more like my teammates, and try to go one at a time. Well, they do that because I'd threaten to break out the old S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and fend them off with it. Or I'd pull a "Vancome Lady" as we called it, and not listen to any of them. So that's what I did.

I dropped everything I was holding, and shouted, "Hey, back up! One at a time! I can't do everything at once, you know! Who do you think I am?! Superwoman?! Now back up! I mean it!" Looks like mom doesn't usually handle things the way that I do, because everyone was shocked into silence of what I said.

But it only lasted a second until a pretty overweight, nerdy kid with braces, a pocket protector, and a pasta strainer for a helmet said with a lisp, "But Numbuh 362! I need you to approve-"

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because then this other random kid started trying to talk to me at the same time. Pretty much everyone else started started talking too just like they were before.

This is where the "Vancome Lady" comes in. I stuck my fingers in my ears and started singing, "La la la! La la la! La la la!" That was all I had to do before everyone stopped again, giving me funny looks.

"I said one at a time! I'm not approving _anything _unless I do it one at a time! Understand?!" I didn't wait for an answer. I just stalked back into mom's office before slamming the door behind me.

**Rae's POV**

I let out a low whistle of amazement. I had to give Lair props. She just got out of that mess without hitting anyone. I would've punched the first person I saw just to get them to back off. But I guess that's why she's the leader, not me.

"You can whistle that again," Butch said, who's just as violent as I am. So I did.

I think Dad started giving me a funny look, but I'm pretty used to it now.

"Well she looked steamed," said Andy in such a low voice that I had a bit of trouble hearing him. I don't know why. He's usually just as loud and obnoxious as Butch and me.

But I didn't bother asking why, I was too busy staring at the once-crowd of operatives turn into a neat and orderly line in front of the office. Dang, she's good. That nerdy kid was in front of the line, looking a little ashamed of revving up the "Soopreme Leader's" temper.

"Numbuh 362?" he knocked on the door a little awkwardly.

I heard Lair's voice from inside. "I need Sector V, Numbuhs 60, 86, and those other weird ones."

I snorted. Weird ones? Well I guess she can't really call us by our code names since we don't exist yet.

We followed her command and knocked on the locked door.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery!"

I punched Butch. "Idiot."

He rubbed his shoulder where I hit him. "What I do?"

Lair's dad ignored us both and knocked on the door again. "Its us!"

The door opened and she shoved us all in and locked the door behind us all before I could even guess what was happening.

Lair didn't say anything, she didn't have to. My dad started complimenting on how well that went.

"I guess I was wrong, Fanny," he said to Mom. "Looks like she can pull this off."

"I quit," said Lair not even two seconds later.

"W-what?"

"I can't do this. I don't know how _she _can go through that everyday. Another two seconds and I would have lost whatever is left of my mind!"

"You did fine a minute ago."

"I didn't do fine!" she snapped. "The way they were all looking at me, I did far from fine." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You were all excited before. What's wrong now?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool. But then I thought about _how many _kids there are! I mean, I can hardly keep two of my own teammates from killing each other! How am I going to make sure no one in the _entire _Kids Next Door wont do the same?"

"Look," said my mom. "Eye know eets not easy lass. But we're lookin' for 'er best we can. Please just play alon' 'till we find 'er," she pleaded.

Lair raised her eyebrow and looked in random directions, deep in thought.

When it looked like she made a decision, Mom asked, "Will ya?"

"You forgot the magic word," she smiled. She would do it. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go through that again, aren't I?" she said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't count on it," said her dad.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's lined up outside."

An amazed smile lit up Lair's face. "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" He nodded, and she assumed the position of Soopreme Leader behind the desk. "Can someone pass me the stupid helmet?"

**Okay, not my best chapter. Oh, and Vancome Lady is actually something I came up with because I watch _way _too much MADTv. Please review! Later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I meant to update sooner, but my sister was using the computer, and the thing started _smoking_! So then I had to wait until we got that fixed, which took a while. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**macka746- I wasn't planning to put that in, but I was watching MADtv at the time, so...**

**sstoons3425- While I was writing the last chapter, I was tempted to have the rest of the operatives to figure out that she was an imposture, but I need them to stay clueless to what's going on.**

**Laurie43- Not _easily_, but probably _easier _than Rachel gets it.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Rae's POV**

So three days have passed since Lair became Soopreme Leader, and she's getting pretty good at it. She isn't doing any more "Vancome Ladies," which was totally awesome by the way. And last I heard, she didn't have to. Dad and I check up on the Moonbase everyday to see if everything's okay, and apparently, Lair got through mountains of paperwork in an hour, and now has a lot of time to herself. "Its actually pretty boring now," she had said.

In another day, I'll be up at the Moonbase too with my mom and Lair. Hopefully, I'll be able to liven things up a bit. I can't really say that its been boring here at the Arctic Training Base, but there hasn't been any kick-butt action since I got here.

I actually kind of like it here. Back at home, everyone thought that I'd become the Arctic Training Base leader, problem is that I don't like being serious for too long. Then the fun is sucked out of it and I end up doing a cruddy job.

Dude! Just the other day, I was coming out of the girls' bathroom, and I could swear I saw Lily Daniels walking the other way! But of course that's crazy because she's back/forward in 2030. Sheesh, I must be more homesick than I thought if that Sector W kid is appearing out of nowhere.

Other than that, the only familiar faces were only half right compared to the ones that I'm used to back at home. Its like I'm seeing all my friends, but with series of mistakes to their faces and bodies. Its like looking into carnival mirrors.

A lot of the kids who work at the base have already gotten used to seeing me around, mostly 'cause I wander around no matter how many times Dad told me not to. I guess he thinks that some teenage dude will pop out of nowhere and take me back to his evil lair. Woo! Scary! NOT!

I can take care of myself just fine. Just look and see what happens to the idiot who _tries_ to pick a fight with me. I know how to wrestle, box, play a seriously mean game of football **(Or soccer for anyone who doesn't live in the US)**, and I have a black belt in karate. That's what you get when you're the youngest, and the _only _girl in the family. Don't get me wrong, I'm an only child. I just have dozens of cousins on both sides of the family, _all _boys. Its not so bad though, we get along just fine... As long as we don't start wrestling, then it gets ugly.

Right now I'm just bugging the crud out of some guard in front of Dad's office. They've seen me follow Dad around for the first few days, and they know I'm allowed to go wherever I want... as long as Dad knows where. But that hasn't stopped me yet.

"Rae," an exasperated voice said behind me. "Quit bugging them and get in here."

"Coming _Cop-eat-ahn_!" I said in a half-British accent. Or, at least, I think its a British accent. Or maybe its European. Wait! Is Britain _in _Europe? Or is it the other way around? Oh who cares?!

Anyway, I followed him into his office, sticking my tongue out at the guards as I walked by. I guess I was walking to slow for him 'cause Dad grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me in.

"I said that I was coming!" I said mock-indignantly while rubbing my wrist as if he hurt me.

The first day here he would have believed that he actually did something, but he's catching on to my, ahem, different sense of humor, so he just rolled his eyes.

He's just taking advantage of the fact that he's able to take my little comment with a straight face. Any other time I could get him laughing so hard that he falls out of his chair. He really should laugh more often; some chick came in here yesterday looking all afraid as if something was wrong with him. You know its a bad sign if people think there's something wrong when you start laughing.

"So what's up?" I said all casually.

He didn't look me in the eyes. Actually, he was staring at his desk and--dare I say it--blushing?! Oh yeah, he's blushing! I nearly cracked up then and there. But I used this little thing I have called _willpower, _and kept my mouth shut.

"Have you seen your mo- I mean, have you seen Fanny around the base lately?"

I decided to have a little fun with this and said in a totally obvious not-innocent voice, "Why, how could I have? I'm not allowed anywhere that you don't approve of, Father." Now that's a British accent for sure.

"Yeah right," he said, taking my joke without blinking. "I'm serious Rae."

"'Serious'-serious? Or just serious?"

"Rae!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh!" He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Uh-oh."

"Define 'uh-oh'."

"Well, you only say 'Ugh!'," I did a perfect imitation of what he did, slap and all, "when I'm seriously ticking you off. I'm afraid now." I said all that with a grin.

"Rae!" he groaned.

"No, really! If I had boots, I'd be shaking in them!"

He cracked a tiny grin before it vanished a second later.

"Oh! Was that a smile?! I think it was! Do it again!"

"Rae!"

"Do it!"

"Rae!"

"Do it!"

"R-"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" I started singing it while doing a conga line dance. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

I could tell he was trying not to laugh now, so I started doing an even stupider dance.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

I turned around to see him laughing to himself.

"Aha! So you can laugh!"

No sooner had I said that than he stopped laughing, but was still smiling broadly. "Just answer the question."

"What question?"

"The question I asked you."

"Which was..." I gestured for him to fill in the blank for me, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I just like to bug people.

"Rae!"

"Okay! Okay! No, I haven't seen her since Lair took over as Soopreme Lead-"

He didn't let me finish my sentence. He cut me off by slapping his hand over my mouth to keep me from answering. "Shh! Don't say it out loud! The walls have ears!"

I yanked his hand away from my mouth and said as stupidly as I could, "Really? Where?!"

"Ugh!" _Slap_.

"What'd I do _that _time?"

"Just-- Just--" He stopped, trying to get his irritation under control. "Just don't say secret stuff like that out loud."

"Well okay. I guess you'll just have to read my mind." I put my forefingers on either of my temples and pretended to concentrate. "Personally, I don't think you have the Force, but its worth a shot."

"Ugh!" _Slap._

**So how'd I do? This chapter shows more of Rae's humorous side. I'll probably write the next chapter by continuing off of this one. So review! Later! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'd _love _to say that I didn't have the time to update sooner, but truth is that I've been putting it off for no apparent reason. So, I'm gonna do something a little different. Since pretty much the whole chapter was about Rae, I'm gonna let her answer her own "fan mail". Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Chelsea- RAE: Thank you! (Takes bow)**

**macka746- RAE: Do it! Do it! Do it! (Laughs)**

**DarkXRachel- RAE: Aren't I just awesome?! (Cough, And modest? cough) Shut-up Kyra!**

**Laurie43- RAE: Still can't find those stupid ears...**

**sstoons3425- RAE: HA! I'm her favorite character! IN. YOUR. FACE. KYRA!**

**NinjaSheik- RAE: HERE'S RAVEN! (Holding a baseball bat like an ax. Laughs maniacally)**

**This chapter just continues off of the last one. On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Rae's POV  
**

I couldn't take it anymore. I started cracking up after Dad plopped down in his chair, face in his hands, trying to decide how to word his next question. True, I like to annoy him in 2030 too. But there, he had the power to ground me if I got too mouthy. Here, he's lost that advantage. Or since its 2010, has he ever had that advantage? Ugh. Time travel, its a Cornucopia of confusing concepts.

He finally looked like he got his patience back, and tried to ask me the next question, which, unfortunately, was the same one that he's been trying to get me to answer for the past twenty minutes.

"Have you seen Fanny around the base lately?" He put on what looked like a very painful smile when he asked me this. Even I know better than to tick him off some more when he's this mad, so I finally gave him what he wanted.

"Haven't seen her since the Moonbase."

He collapsed face first on his desk like he was exhausted. Dealing with my weirdness really takes it out of you.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "Have you been looking for her?"

"No," he groaned with a small tone of embarrassment that I didn't poke fun at.

I'll just laugh about it later when he can't hear me. At the Moonbase maybe. I wonder if he could hear me from all the way over there. I haven't yelled as loud as I possibly can since I got to 2010, but I can bet that people on the moon could hear me if I tried it now.

"Well that's weird."

He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Who? Me?"

He rolled his eyes. Looks like he finally calmed down. "No. I just keep hearing Fanny's voice every time I walk around to inspect the place."

"Really?" Its safe to poke fun now.

"Yes, really." He blushed a little, and I was reminded of an old Looney Tunes gag that works every time, no matter what year you're in. This was gonna be awesome.

"Was her voice high-pitched like how it is when she's mad like this?" I did a perfect impression on how high her voice was.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up at me, or noticing anything unusual. "You'd think she'd still be upset about the _disappearance _instead of angry. But no, I heard her just a while ago, yelling like something was seriously ticking her off. But once I looked over, she wasn't anywhere. Weird, eh?"

"Yeah, weird," I said in a totally suspicious tone that he probably would've caught if he were paying attention. I'm actually starting to get annoyed at how I'm practically telling him the answer. Might as well try again, see if he gets it this time. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Well, yeah. I'd know that voice anywhere."

"Really? How do you know someone else doesn't just sound _just_ like her?" I put as much emphasis on this question as I possibly could.

"Yeah. I mean, how many other operatives have that Irish accent that's so loud it could probably shatter glass with the words, 'Ye stoopid boy!'?" He waved his fist in the air madly as if he was actually yelling at someone.

"Actually, its more like this." I gave a totally accurate impression. "YE STOOPID BOY!" Totally perfect.

"Yeah, that's it."

I can't believe this! "UGH!" I plopped down in the chair on the other side of his desk. "I GIVE UP!" I could swear there's a satisfied smirk on his face, but I don't care. "Sheesh, I'm the voice! Its me!" My head collapsed on his desk like his did a while ago. On the bright side, Dad always did say that my temper cooled off faster than his, so I was fine in like thirty seconds. I didn't feel like standing though, or sitting up straight either. So I just leaned my head against my fist, which was propped up lazily. "Ugh, boy brain. Might as well scoop 'em out and store nuts up there," I said more to myself than to him.

He didn't get mad, he just said, "Consider that payback."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Come on, just a little more...

"That won't do you any good Miss Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door," a voice said from behind me. The lights came on, and I was momentarily blinded, being prone to the dark.

I turned around to see as much as my small prison would allow me to. "Father," I spat. "What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. It was all I could do to keep myself from screaming profanities at him.

"Oh, nothing," he said in that oh-so-annoying voice that seriously gets on my nerves. "Just thought I'd let you know that this'll probably be the last time you'll be called Soopreme Leader of anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing."

He started strolling away from me until I shouted for him to come back. "Hey! What did you mean by that?" No answer. "Father?! What did you mean?!"

Just when I thought there wouldn't be an answer, that he's too far away to hear me, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once said, "Say goodbye to the Kids Next Door Moonbase, Numbuh 362, 'cause its about to be Father's Moonbase. Delightful Children! Start the ship!"

"Yes Father," they replied at the same time in that creepy way of theirs. What's creepier, their voices seemed to be coming from everywhere. Probably through hidden speakers.

The prison lights went out went out, and I was once again engulfed in darkness.

I turned back to what I was previously doing: hacking my way through a couple of extremely thick bars. Father said that it wouldn't do me any good, and he was right. He knew what I was doing this whole time. But what he doesn't know is that that's not my real plan. Aside from the bars, which were only a diversion, I've been figured out a better plan, a more efficient plan.

This is the kind of chance that I've been waiting for. If Father's really gonna try to take over the Moonbase, he must've taken _all _of his minions. After all, no one _ever _thinks that the "damsel in distress" has a chance to free herself. Idiots. I'm the Soopreme Leader. I can do "damsel". "In distress", _eh, _not so much.

After all, the Kids Next Door _never _quit.

**Okay, so I finally put in Rachel, and Father's up to something... DUN, DUN, DUN! Review! Later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it wasn't my fault this time! My computer was already stupid before my equally stupid brother downloaded Funkeys, so you can only imagine how it is now. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**DarkXRachel- You'll find out soon enough... (Thunder in the background) WTF?**

**Laurie43- Obviously he _thinks _he can. Lets watch, shall we?**

**NinjaSheik- Why does everyone ask that question? Its like no one has faith that she'll come through. Ooh, wait 'till I tell her...**

**macka746- I actually more or less borrowed (RAE: cough, stole, cough) that line from a Hannah Montana episode that my sister was watching, but I totally agree with it.**

**sstoons3425- The ultimate test for Lara to see if she's either A. Got the makings for a great Soopreme Leader, or B. Fail miserably and should stick to keeping Kyra and Rae from killing each other. LARA: AHEM! I CAN HEAR YOU! ME: Uh-oh...**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

Another operative walked away from the "Soopreme Leader" looking satisfied at getting papers signed in record time. True, a few operatives thought that it was a bit strange at the new way things were running, but others shrugged it off as to the fact that Numbuh 362 had spent the entire weekend at home, and was properly rested and was ready to get through things up on the Moonbase more thoroughly.

The bridge where Numbuh 362 used to get swarmed by whiny operatives was now almost empty except for the occasional kid using the bridge as a short cut. Now whoever needed something waited in line at the door in front of her office. Some might have thought that waiting in line would've taken longer, but she was able to get to everyone in record time due to how she kept a timer on the desk. She spent two minutes on each so-called "crisis" before moving on to the next one. Believe it or not, this system worked for everyone. Every operative had the Soopreme Leader's undivided attention for two whole minutes, which was often more than enough.

However, this system didn't work for a certain Sector W leader...

"MOVE IT!" Numbuh 363 snarled at a little blond girl close to the front of the line.

"Hey! Back of the line!" Numbuh 65.3 protested in his nasal tone.

"I SAID, 'MOVE IT!' OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY SISTER? SHE'S NUMBUH 362 YA KNOW!"

After hearing this, he closed his mouth, but was still glaring at Numbuh 363. There were a lot of shouts of anger and protest when he shoved his way towards the front.

"SHUT UP!" Numbuh 363 wrenched open the door to the Soopreme Leader's office, and slammed it shut, closing out their cries of resentment.

He turned around to see "Numbuh 362" sitting behind the desk with Numbuh 86 standing next to her. Numbuh 74.239 was looking at him over his shoulder in surprise.

"Hey! My two minutesth aren't up yet!" he cried at him.

"Oh shut up," he retorted rudely.

"Thisth isth an outrage!"

"No one cares!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two arguing boys looked up to see Numbuh 86 scowling at them both. Numbuh 362 didn't move.

She whispered something to Numbuh 86, and they both turned away from the two operatives. Up until now, Lara was very good at remembering names and Numbuhs with the aid of Numbuh 86 at her side to occasionally give background information that the real Soopreme Leader would know. This whole time Numbuh 363 had been nowhere near the Moonbase, so she was obviously confused.

"Who is this joker?" she whispered.

"Numbuh 363," she said with a tone of disgust. "Leader of Sector W, Harvey McKenzie, Rachel's younger brother."

If that one bit of information hadn't have been listed last, she wouldn't have heard anything else.

"Oh my God._ That's _Harvey McKenzie?"

Numbuh 86 nodded slowly, watching the blond closely. "Ya know him?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Oh yeah!" Lara had been such a good Rachel, that sometimes Fanny forgot her current situation.

"Yup," she said with an equal tone of disgust.

"That bad, eh?"

"Pfft! As bad as he is, he's not as bad as his son, Harry."

Fanny was about to ask what was so bad about Harry (even though she could probably guess), when Numbuh 363 loudly interrupted.

"Ahem!"

"Remember, yeh love 'im," Numbuh 86 whispered quickly.

With what looked like a lot of effort, Lara managed to pull on a sisterly smile. "Yes?"

"I need a bit of a favor," he said with a nastily toothy, evil grin.

For a moment he reminded Lara so much of Harry, she almost smacked him across the face. Too bad a moment was plenty of time to start acting on impulse. If it were any longer, she would have probably would have heard that satisfying _smack _as her hand would come in contact with his face. But as it was a split second more that she needed to complete this action, she only brought her hand up to eye level. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly covered her tracks by using that hand to push her hair back from under that stupid helmet. And because Harvey was so cruddy arrogant, didn't notice a thing.

But Fanny did. For that one second, a look came over Lara's face that was beyond anger, it was rage. She wasn't even the one that Lara was glaring at and Numbuh 86 was scared. Fanny then wondered what was so bad about Harvey and his son that made her have that glint in her eyes.

"Hang on a minute," she said calmly.

Harvey looked bewildered. Him? Wait? "But-"

But she already turned her attention back to Numbuh 74.239, who was looking pretty smug about stealing Numbuh 362's attention away from her "precious" little brother. Numbuh 86 smirked at Numbuh 363's shocked face.

"Anyway, I'll read this over, and I'll get back to you on... How's Monday sound?"

"Mondaysth perfect," he said with that incredibly annoying lisp of his. But as Lara didn't want any suspicious scientists on her tail, didn't say anything.

Right on cue, the timer went off, and he went on his way looking satisfied.

"Okay, _now _what?" she said without looking up from the form that Numbuh 74.239 had left for her.

Numbuh 363 took a deep breath before drawing up a pitiful tone. "Big Sistah-Leaduh?" he asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" she asked suspiciously.

She had put the form down, but had set the timer back to two minutes, much to Harvey's annoyance and suspicion. Since when was he "on the clock"? Something's not right, but right now wasn't the time to say it.

"About that cake mission..."

"What about it?"

"Well... you know."

She only raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know... Sector V's had it forever, and they haven't brought back any cake yet..."

"So?"

"So," he pressed, starting to get annoyed now, "Sector V's never gonna get it. And Sector W's got just as many victories as Sector V."

"Are you trying to _suggest _that I'll take the cake missions away from Sector V, and give them to-"

"Sector W," he stated proudly.

It took a lot of willpower for her not to say "NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" in a hundred different languages. Well, that and a huge crash that shook the entire base.

**I really wanted to make this longer, but I have serious writer's block no matter which way I try to write this. I'll try to come up with something soon. Until then, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**'Lo again. Don't have anything to say except its been a very stressful week (even though it went by fast) and I need something other than history homework to do. So, to my reviewers...**

**macka746- Uh oh, Father's here!**

**bridgetking26- I will, I just need to focus on these characters so I can get the plot moving.**

**sstoons3425- You know, I haven't thought about that, and I think you might have given me an idea...**

**Iron-Arm-V- I could swear I'm doing worse and worse with every chapter, but I guess not.**

**PureWolfWarrior- I feel pretty stupid when it comes to cliffhangers because I don't even know what's gonna happen some of the time.**

**Laurie43- I never liked Harvey. I saw him as an evil, arrogant, germ-phobic chipmunk, so that's how I'm writing him.**

**NinjaSheik- Alright! Next chapter! Woo!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

"What the crud was that?!" Lara yelled as Harvey cowered under the desk out of fear of someone shooting at him; or worse: _touching him_.

_Boom_. Another crash that shook the Moonbase. This time she lost her balance and had to grab hold of the desk to keep from toppling over. Numbuh 86 was doing the same.

"What's going on?!"

As if on cue, a couple of boys that Lara recognized as the 44 twins burst through the door, looking quite shaken. "Father! He's attacking the base! The Ice Cream Men too! There's at least eleventy-billion of them!"

Any other time Lara would have snorted and asked where they got the number eleventy-billion from, but this was obviously not either the time nor the place.

And then she would have said that Father hadn't been active in about twenty years, then she remembered: _This is twenty years ago_. _This is not good_.

Lara and Numbuh 86 sprinted out of the office, forgetting Harvey, only to find most of the operatives cowering in fear from flying ice cream trucks shooting ice cream at random kids fleeing in different directions.

_Ice cream_? _They've got to be joking_! "Hey! Listen up!" But no one listened. Everyone was too busy screaming for mommy. _'Cause God forbid they get hit with ICE CREAM_! "Hello?! Kids Next Door, attention!" But still no one listened. Getting annoyed, she put her right index finger and her thumb in her mouth and let out a loud, shrill whistle that rattled through the entire Moonbase's ears like Numbuh 86's shrieks. _That _got their attention. "HELLO?! Its _ice cream_!"

It was like how man was first introduced to fire: the operatives stopped to think. "_Its ice cream!_" Somehow, no one thought if it that way before. "_Its ice cream_!" This bit of information took a second to sink in, but when it did-

"ICE CREAM!" a little brunette girl squealed excitedly. Others followed suit.

Pleased, Lara finally took power. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

It was like setting off a bomb: operatives pulled out weapons and started fighting back. No one really bothered to dodge when more ice cream was shot at them 'cause, hello? More ice cream!

"That's more like it," Lara said, pleased.

**In Father's Ship**

"What's going on?!" the fiery villain himself asked his ice cream henchman pilot, alarmed.

"Eye dunno, boss! Its like they're expectin' us!"

"What?! That's impossible!" he cried in outrage. "They should be crying for their mommies!"

"They were for a minute!" another ice cream henchman said. "Now they wont even get out of the way when we shoot!"

"Why are we even shooting _ice cream _in the first place?" asked the third henchman. The ship went silent.

"I... don't know," Father admitted, not believing his own stupidity.

"Really doesn't make sense when ya think 'bout it."

Father blinked several times, letting it sink in. "Well-- we still have their Soopreme Leader! They _have _to surrender!" With this in mind, the henchmen went back to focusing on landing the ship in the Moonbase.

**Back On The Moonbase**

"Yes! They're retreating!" an excited operative shouted above everyone elses' voices.

"Ha!" Numbuh 86 yelled in triumph.

And then a very funny thing happened: all at once the ice cream trucks stopped firing and retreated back a little way. But they weren't fleeing, they were just hovering, waiting.

"What the-"

_Crash_! The biggest ship of all had been flown headlong into the base, smashing through the already ruined walls, creating a huge crater in the side and causing dust and smoke alike to cloud up the air, making it impossible to see.

"Hold your fire!" Lara commanded. The sound of coughing operatives took place of their battle cries and weapons going off. It took only a minute for the smoke to die down, and when it did, the hatch that was supposed to be the door opened.

"My, my, my," said the silhouette of a man. "Look what we have here: the Kids Next Door without a leader."

Many of the operatives looked confused at his comment. There were whispers that followed.

"_What_? _What did he say_?"

"_No leader_?"

"_What's that supposed to mean_?"

"_The old man's finally cracked_."

That last one was followed by giggles and sniggers from the surrounding operatives. However, it didn't amuse Father or his minions.

"SHUT UP!" He burst into flames and quite a few kids backed away in fear. "Now my demands are simple: surrender the Moonbase, and you can have your precious Soopreme Leader back." This led to even more confused whispering, but Father wasn't listening this time. "If you don't surrender, we'll make you."

Everyone had been so focused on what Father was saying, that no one was paying attention to who was with him. Following Father's lead, out came Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, Grandma Stuffums, Stickybeard, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, and a few other Teen Ninjas.

The operatives looked toward their "Soopreme Leader" for instructions. At first, she looked confused as her gaze rose and fell from one unfamiliar face to the next. Then she made herself look like she knew what she was doing (which was only half true), and announced, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"What the-" They had apparently expected them to surrender immediately, so the villains were momentarily thrown off guard. But after that moment, they sprang into action.

"These children are most stupid more not surrendering. Aren't they, Mr. Wink?"

"Most undoubtedly, Mr. Fib. Let's see if we can make them change their mind."

And with that, a giant machine came out of nowhere that they were controlling, and started attacking. The other villains followed suit. That is, except Father.

"How did _she _get here?" he mused mentally while his fellow adults defended him in a tight circle that gradually got bigger as they gained more control.

The Count was thoroughly enjoying himself while operatives who tried to restrain him were caught and spanked. Just as it seemed that they were winning, a certain blond-headed Soopreme Leader swooped down on him and started to fight back.

"Hey, Count! Try this on for size!" When she said try this, she evidently meant her fist as it smashed into the side of his face, sending him flying.

The Teen Ninjas came to avenge the Count. "You're going down, ya little brat!"

"Bring it on!" she challenged without a hint of fear.

The Teen Ninjas tried surrounding her in a tight circle, striking hard and fast, but the blond blocked and evaded their blows, and even threw three of them over her shoulder. This went on for a while until it was only her and Chad.

"Give it up!" he sneered. "You _know _I was the best fighter in the entire organization!"

"Care to back that up?!" Lara snarled, not letting her guard down for a second.

"Love to," he said loftily. "But I'm bored, and you're terminated, brat." A small laser came out of the arm of his armor aiming for her. Lucky she had been through this millions of times before, so she jumped out of the way, so the laser shot the ground in front of her harmlessly.

Lara laughed at him. "Some best fighter!" she jibed. "Too afraid to take me on without a weapon! What's the matter? Afraid you'll get your butt kicked?" she taunted while continually dodging the lasers that were losing their aim the angrier Chad got.

And boy did Chad get angry. Here he was, trying to destroy the Moonbase, and this brat was making fun of him! Not only with her mouth, but every time he took aim, she sneered and cartwheeled out of the way, as if this were all a game. "HOLD STILL!" he snapped.

She blew a particularly wet raspberry in his direction and she leaped out of the way of yet another laser, and continued taunting him. "Why not back up that mouth of yours? Huh? Unless you really are afraid! You're afraid you'll look like a fool in front of your pathetic friends!"

"Shut up!" he snarled when he missed yet again.

"Chad Chicken Dickson," she chanted. "Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"SHUT UP!"

Then she did something that seemed so out of character: she pretended to be a chicken. "Bawk, bawk, bawk!" she clucked while flapping her elbows like wings. Several operatives and villains that were still fighting stopped for a second to watch the "Soompreme Leader" drive Chad up the wall. A few started chuckling as the teen was losing his temper.

"Stop that!" But of course she didn't. "Stop it! You're acting like a fool!"

"Actually, I'm acting like a chicken. I'm not _afraid _to look like a fool! BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!"

"Quit it!"

"BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!"

"THAT'S IT! You want a fight? You got one!"

Both kids and adults alike stopped fighting to watch the two fight. And what a fight it was!

The first part was just Chad throwing wild punches in the general direction that she was in, and her dodging and blocking them without too much difficulty. As soon as Chad got wind that this wasn't working, he tried a more strategic combat. This is what he was best at: aiming blows, and waiting for his opponent to make a mistake. But that, of course, was exactly what Lara was doing.

And frankly, she was better at it. She actually reminded Father and a few other adults of the Karate Kid. Unless you actually payed attention to what the fight consisted of, you wouldn't have noticed that she wasn't making an effort to strike back. She was playing on the defensive, letting him tire himself out. And he was falling for it out of anger at her calm stature.

Quite a few of the villains tried to warn him about this, but he didn't listen. He was too focused on beating this little show-off.

As good of a fighter as he claimed he was, he couldn't last forever. _No one can_, Lara thought as she was reminded of how Butch and Rae had put so much energy at a time in that virtual simulation. Of course, they were used to putting that much energy at a time, and it worked for them, but of course, they got tired. And that was her plan for now: let him use up all his energy on attacking, then strike back hard and fast.

And that's exactly how that ended. She had sensed that Chad couldn't take much more, then turned the tables on him so fast he didn't have time to react. Everyone knows that a good fighter doesn't go down easily. Lara knew and understood that perfectly, having sparred with Rae many times before. So she wasn't at all surprised that he blocked her first few blows. But as she had saved up her energy while he burned his, she picked up the speed and finally had her foot come in contact with his face with a roundhouse kick.

It seemed like everything was set to slow motion as she landed in a cat-like stance, and he landed with a dull _thud_. No one had said anything out of shock, both kids and adults alike. Not many kids were able to truthfully state that they had singlehandedly beaten Chad Dickson in a hand-to-hand fight. Actually, Numbuh 1 was the only kid that was able to say that before now.

A moment of silence lasted for a full minute before a loud cheer erupted from the Kids Next Door operatives. Villains looked at Lara as if she were a bomb, and fled the base, including Chad.

"And don't come back!" several operatives shouted victoriously.

Other operatives lifted Lara on their shoulders and continued to cheer. She was panting slightly, but smiled nevertheless.

_Mom's gonna have one heck of a reputation when she gets back_, Lara thought to herself happily.

* * *

**Back With Rachel**

It took longer than she expected, but it was worth it. Numbuh 362 wasn't much of a computer genius, but back in the academy, they had to take a course on computers in case of situations like this.

Now I could give you a _very _long explanation on what she did that only a pure-blood nerd could understand, but long story short, she had turned her watch into a sort of remote to hack and disable the cameras.

If the Ice Cream Mean that had been left behind were paying attention, they might have stopped and foiled her plans. But as they dismissed her as a stupid kid, no one noticed that the cameras had gone mysteriously off-line.

After that, it was pretty easy. She shot a wad of gum that was tied to her bracelet to reel in the control panel. As you can imagine, she set herself free, and now its history.

But her job wasn't over yet. She still had to go to the Moonbase before it was too late. Father and his goons were probably attacking right now. If she hurried, she might be able to lead an aerial attack. She met a couple of guards, but they were no match for her.

A few henchmen watched from the ground while Numbuh 362 flew away with their only ship. Only one thought was going through each of their minds.

"What are we gonna tell the boss?"

**Okay, this is definitely my longest chapter EVER! I need some serious reviews for that one. Okay, I know it was pretty silly for all the villains to run away, but hey! Its Chad Dickson! This is definitely a big deal! And then I described a cheap version of Rachel's plan that should have had more imagination to it, but my brain is practically fried, and this is all I could come up with. Please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ya! I have 89 reviews now! 89! Now that's a record in my book! Anyway, I've gotten more reviews for the last chapter than any other so far! That's an added bonus! On a totally different side note, I recently wrote my very first one-shot that got a couple of good reviews, which is cool because I didn't think it came out too good. If tempting works, its about Wally and his kids! Thought I'd just throw that in there. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**AbigailSeville24- Cool! I'll have to read it once I finished with this.**

**iplaytheflute89- I always wondered why they made such a big deal about getting ice cream, but ran away when it was being shot at them. Unless it was that poison ice cream from Operation F.L.A.V.O.R. Not only is she related to them, but don't forget Father and Grandfather. She's probably not too proud of them, but they're pretty feared too.**

**evemiliana- I swear, I'm trying to add as many of the couples as I can, but this was moving too slow. I would if I could, but I can't, so I don't. (Try saying that fast. It always leaves people confused) But I can promise that I'll add 83/84... eventually.  
**

**PureWolfWarrior- Believe it or not, but I've had those characters in mind for a _long _time. But I have to bring them in once the story moves along.**

**Laurie43- Better! He's gonna flip when- Never mind. Don't wanna give it away before you actually read it.**

**Terminator101- That's pretty tempting... but I have something else in mind...**

**sstoons3425- I thought putting that in might increase suspicion in the KND, and more that Rachel would have to learn about when she gets back...**

**nessa671- RAE: We're back! (laughs like a psychopath)**

**macka746- I don't know if I can make another chapter like that one, but I'll have to try. **

**NinjaSheik- And people didn't think she would be okay. PFFT!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**In The Villains' Ship**

"HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?!" True, the other villains were wondering the same thing, but they, unlike Father, had come to the simple conclusion that she had freed herself and managed to beat them to the Moonbase.

They weren't going to lie (because only stupid, guilty kids did that), they did take a rather scenic route, savoring the moments before they finally overthrew the Kids Next Door.

Father was taking it the hardest, pacing back and forth, muttering the same question to himself over and over again as if the answer would come out of thin air. He would occasionally send a few sparks flying over to the other villains when he thought he came up with a good explanation, but then extinguished when he ruled it out.

"Father, give it a rest already!" Mr. Boss said indignantly as he brushed away the charred pieces of his mustache.

He didn't answer, but yelled at the ship's pilot. "STOP THE SHIP!" Alarmed, he did just that, skirting away from the inflamed demon. Father walked back to his respective chair in the center of the ship, and collapsed in his chair as if he was exhausted, flames gone out.

"What's the big idea?" the Grandma Stuffums screeched, much to her several disgusting vegetables' dismay.

"Don't you think," Father said quietly, "that it was weird to see Numbuh 362 already at the Moonbase when we got there?"

"Yeah, so?" said a Teen Ninja that "Numbuh 362" had thrown over her shoulder before coming into one-on-one combat with Chad.

"So," Cree interjected, "even if she hurried here, how did she pass us without us knowing it?"

"Yeah," said the Count. "And how no one had a clue that their Soopreme Leader went missing!"

"Or how she looked really confused when she first saw us!" Mr. Boss suddenly realized. "She knows us!"

"You guys are crazy," another Teen Ninja decided. "She looked and sounded just like Numbuh 362. Who else could she be?"

"What about when she started acting like a chicken? Anyone _ever _see her do anything like that?" Cree snapped. When no one answered, she continued. "Besides, y'all know what kind of disguises the Kids Next Door have! There's _ no way _that she's just some kid in a costume!"

Chad then spoke for the first time since his defeat. "Whoever she was, she wasn't Numbuh 362."

"What makes ye so sure, laddie?" said Stickybeard.

"The fight," he said simply.

His fellow Teen Ninjas looked down at their feet uncomfortably, still not willing to accept the fact that _Chad Dickson _had been beaten not once, but _twice_ by a Kids Next Door had gotten even more awkward because he kept rubbing the bruise that formed alongside his jaw from the powerful kick that he had been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of.

"I knew her when she was still a cadet, trying to figure out how to disarm an adult," he continued. "She has an entire fighting style of her own. The girl that I was fighting with had an entirely different style. Not at all like Numbuh 362's. Actually, she reminded me of Numbuh 1!" He gasped as he realized this. "You think they're in league?"

He was surprised to look up to his fellow villains roll their eyes at his last comment.

"What?" he said indignantly.

"Chad," Cree said impatiently in the middle of her eye roll. "We _know _they're crushing on each other," she said as if it were so obvious, that she couldn't believe that she had to spell it out for him. "_Moving on_!"

Chad scowled, but obliged, not wanting to get into conversation about the two victors' love lives. "Anyway, point is, that _isn't _Numbuh 362."

Father hadn't said much, but listened to Chad very intently. That is, until now. "Here's an idea," he mused. "Let's go back to Earth, and check."

Nobody said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing: _Was this the plan that the most powerful evil adult has come up with_? '_Check to see if she was still there_'? _Maybe that kid back on the Moonbase was right, Father's finally cracked_.

"C-check?" Cree sputtered, not believing her ears.

"Not without Numbuh 362, surely!" said Mr. Fib.

"Of course not," said Father, completely relaxed with his arms behind his head. "Teen Ninjas, sneak back into the Moonbase, see if you can round up our little impostor. They wont expect it. We'll meet up back on Earth." He nodded toward the pilot to resume flying.

The Teen Ninjas didn't move for a few seconds, allowing their instructions to sink in.

"Are you still here?"

Without further ado, Chad, Cree, and the others activated their BRA's, and took off in the opposite direction that the other villains were headed.

As they didn't go too far after they left the Moonbase the first time, it hardly took any time to reach their destination. As Father had predicted, no one was expecting them to come back, so the ports were completely abandoned. As was almost the rest of the base as the Teens figured out.

"They really are stupid," Cree muttered to herself.

Usually a vulnerable base was good news, but as that wasn't their mission this time, it was rather frustrating. There was no sign of any operatives anywhere until the Teens came upon the room where the graduates were celebrated, which was crowded with operatives from all over the base. They had gone all out to celebrate Chad's recent defeat and brought out their entire supply of soda and candy.

Completely undetected due to their BRA's, the Teens split up to look for the elusive blond leader. It had taken a few minutes, but Chad had finally spotted her in a far corner, chatting abnormally quietly with Numbuh 86. For a split second, Chad felt something he had never felt in his life towards the girl: _fear_. Of course it only lasted for a second, but he couldn't deny that he had felt it.

Of course it vanished after spotting a cleverly disguised Cree and the others. Nodding towards each other, confirming the plan, they confronted the blond without showing a trace of who they really were.

"Numbuh 362?" Cree asked in her disguised girlie voice.

It took a moment, as if she didn't know she was the one being spoken to, before she finally looked up at them.

"Yes?"

"Good to see you again," said Cree.

"Yeah," she said with a well-hidden uneasiness that the Teens got wind of. "Wow, I haven't seen you since-" Her voice faltered. "-the past," she finished lamely.

The Teens pretended not to notice, but let Cree continue make the plan follow through.

"Listen," Cree said in a hushed tone of urgency. "We have to talk. Privately," she added when Numbuh 86 tried to listen in.

"About what?" she said, looking uneasy.

"About the thing we talked about last month," said Cree without missing a beat.

"Oh. Um, okay."

That confirmed things for the Teens. They had to hand it to Cree, she was a genius. Last month was another attempt at taking over the Moonbase. No matter how busy Numbuh 362 was, she would no doubt remember something like that.

And she let herself be led to her own office, _Like an idiot_, Chad thought to himself savagely as he resisted rubbing his bruise again.

Even though the Teens knew now that this was not Numbuh 362, they still had no idea who she was, or whether she was smart enough to be onto them. "Apparently not" was the answer to that question as she sat at the edge of her desk, looking at them expectantly.

"So, what's up?" she asked innocently, completely unaware of two of the disguised Teens were circling her from behind.

"Nothing," said Cree. Only, it wasn't in that girlie voice. She had dropped the act and used her real voice. All the while, her disguise came apart and she was standing before the impostor in seconds; so were the rest of the Teens.

Before she could react, the two Teens who were circling her grabbed hold of her arms, forcing them in a painful angle behind her back.

"Just checking up on the brats," Cree continued as if nothing happened. "Thought we'd get rid of the girl playing dress-up."

The blond opened her mouth, and one of the Teens snarled, "Scream and we blow up the base."

Chad knew that was an empty threat, as they didn't have anything to blow up the base with. But for the sake of them remaining unexposed, he remained quiet.

She didn't close her mouth, but she didn't scream either. Quite the opposite actually: she laughed. _Hard_.

The Teens looked at each other with puzzled expressions, not having the faintest clue of what was so funny until the tightly bound girl spoke.

Well, not exactly spoke. More like gasping for words between her laughs. "What--are you--wearing?" she choked out before bursting back into her violent fit of giggles.

Chad then realized that he wasn't in his full armor, so it looked like he was wearing a bright pink bra over his football jersey.

"Its Battle Ready Armor, you twerp!" he replied hotly, blushing slightly.

"That's--real--macho!" she managed, not ceasing.

"Hey, shut-up!" he snapped, reactivating his armor.

She stopped laughing, but was smiling broadly as if struggling to keep a straight face. "Can I get three of those to go? Oh my God, I wanna see if I can convince the guys in my sector to wear one! Probably get a good picture out of that." And with that, she started laughing again, tears streaming down her face.

"Ugh!" He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Let's just go already!"

The two holding the laughing girl started forward, not really having to keep too close of an eye on her; She was laughing too hard to fight back.

"You know--Numbuh--86--will come--looking--for me!" Not even when she was being dragged away did she stop laughing.

**Back With Rachel**

It was weird. Scratch that. It was _abnormal_ to find the base only slightly damaged. Sure signs of a definite battle. And judging by the ice cream covering the battlefield, that it ended quite recently.

But that wasn't what was weird. No, what was weird was that there wasn't an operative in sight.

A rush of worry swept out to meet her and settled itself in the pit of her stomach. Were they okay? Was she too late? Could she still manage to drive the adults out of their base? These questions swirled around in her brain like a blender.

Numbuh 362 picked up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. that someone had dropped, and gingerly scoped the place out. She was met with another set of unanswered questions as she saw that all of the emergency escape pods were still in place. Yet the place remained empty.

Numbuh 362 whirled around when she heard a distant shout. Without knowing or caring if it belonged to a friend or a foe, she sprinted in the direction that she heard it from. She had to stop and listen several times when she got stuck, even though she knew this base like the back of her hand. Once she heard the shout again, she sped off again, not stopping as the noises grew louder as she got closer to the center of the base.

At last, when she found the room where the shouting was coming from, and silently stood outside. She debated calling Sector V for backup, but another shout from the inside of the room made her decide otherwise.

With the instincts of a highly-trained spy, Numbuh 362 kicked open the door with all her might and held up her gun, ready to shoot as the door swung off its hinges and fell to the ground with a loud _clatter_.

She didn't know what to expect to find on the other side of the door. Maybe she was expecting to find her friends fighting the adults, or maybe cowering in fear as the Teens did their worst. At the very least she was expecting to find Numbuh 86 shouting orders and demanding the villains for the return of their Soopreme Leader.

But this was at the very bottom of the list of what she expected to find. As soon as she was in clear view of those on the inside, she was swarmed by her fellow operatives.

They all seemed happy about something. How did she know this? Oh, the training she was put through that led to her becoming a great spy of course. The tiny details... Pfft! Yeah right!

As soon as she blew the door out of the way, people clapped her on the back for a job well done. Others hugged her and congratulated her for what, she did not know. She was being cheered for by random operatives, and a couple of them had succeeded on lifting her on their shoulders so everyone could shout words of praise.

_How did they know I broke out of Father's mansion_? she wondered.

Her thoughts were broken with a shrill voice of a certain Irish girl headed their way. "Out 'o da way!" she snapped as she pushed Numbuh 362's worshipers out of the way aggressively. "Put 'er down!" she commanded the boys holding her up.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Numbuh 86 was dragging her by the wrist to her own office while people still cheered as she passed. Numbuh 86 gave a great push that led to her stumbling into the familiar Soopreme Leader office while Numbuh 86 slammed the door behind them.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before turning back to Numbuh 362. For the second time that day, she didn't know what to expect would happen next. She had a few guesses, but like before, it was nothing like what really happened.

Numbuh 86 crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" she said like she was scolding a misbehaving child.

"Well what?" she snapped back, not liking this form of greeting. After all, being held hostage in Father's mansion for over three days can get you to expect a warmer greeting.

"Where 'ave you been? Eye 'ave been looking for you!"

"What?" _She can't have just noticed I've been kidnapped_!_ Can she_? Numbuh 362 thought with a note of hurt.

"Ya took off with those weirdos, and ye didn't come back! Then eye saw a bunch of teenagers carrying you away! Ye looked like ye were crying!"

"What?" she repeated. But Numbuh 86 didn't hear her.

"They took off, an' eye was gonna go aft-uh ye! Eye even called Numbuh 60, 'e is on 'is way now! Eye turn aroun' to alert everyone an' yer bein' carried aroun' like a 'ero! Fought 'em off, 'ave ye?" she added to my slightly ruffled and torn clothes.

"What? Fanny, what is going on? The base is totally unguarded, and everyone's gone crazy!"

"Are ye feelin' okay, Lara?"

"You're crazy too! I'm _Rachel_!"

An entirely new expression came over Numbuh 86's face. "R-Rachel?"

"Uh, yeah!" she said in the same tone that the Beetles triplets had used to say 'Duh!' "Fanny, what's going on?"

Numbuh 86 opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Numbuh 60 crashing through the doors. "Fanny! I'm here! Where are those teens?!" He obviously had run, because he was breathing rather hard, but seemed to stop breathing altogether when he saw Numbuh 362. "What the--How the--What's going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Numbuh 362, looking at Numbuh 86 regardingly. But Numbuh 60 wasn't done.

"But--What--Fanny said--Lara, you're okay!"

"Has everyone gone nuts?!" Numbuh 362 yelled in frustration. "My name is _Rachel_! Say it with me now, Ray-chel! Ray-chel! Its not a very hard name!"

The same expression that Numbuh 86 had shown came over Numbuh 60's face. "Rachel? Rachel?"

"Yeah!" she snapped.

"Where were-"

But Numbuh 362 raised a hand to stop his questions. "First, I wanna know why the base is unguarded, and why you two keep calling me Lara!"

At this, the two looked at their feet. "Its, kind of a long story," Numbuh 60 said sheepishly.

"I've got time," she said, taking a seat behind her desk.

Numbuhs 60 and 86 looked at each other. Numbuh 60 jerked his head, clearly saying for her to tell their leader. Numbuh 86 shook her head in protest, but eventually gave in.

"Fine." She took in a deep breath, and said very fast before he could stop her, "It was all Numbuh 60's fault!"

"What?" he said indignantly. "It was your idea!"

"But ye didn't try ta tell me it was a bad idea!"

"Yes I did! _You threatened to decommission me_!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Well sometimes we 'ave to think about the good of others, _Patton_!" she sneered.

Not expecting an argument, Numbuh 362 stayed silently surprised as they argued back and forth. Besides how fishy all of this seemed, she was slightly surprised to hear Numbuh 86 use Numbuh 60's real name. She tried to get the attention of her two friends, but failed hopelessly until she thought of a solution. "Geez, you two act like a married couple already!"

Just as she expected, the two stopped and blushed furiously.

Fanny took a few more deep breaths, then started again. "It was my fault. 'E tried ta stop me, but I didn't listen."

So Numbuh 362 sat there, listening to Numbuh 86 recount everything that's happened while she was being held. Truthfully, she had never heard Numbuh 86 have a more stupid yet brilliant plan than this one. It had worked, but only for a while. And now she was back, but Lara had been taken.

Once she was finished, things started making sense since she had arrived. Why people were celebrating was for something she didn't do, but would have loved to witness. She'd have to ask Numbuh 35 to play her a recording from the security cameras later. But for now-

"Numbuh 86, report this to Sector V. Not the whole story, but the part that Lara is in Father's mansion. They're closest to his mansion and the only ones we can spare for right now."

Without argument, Numbuh 86 saluted and went on her way. Now only Numbuh 60 remained.

"So, where's Rae?" She had been meaning to ask since she saw him arrive without her.

"She's back at the Arctic Base," he answered.

"So, how are you two holding up?"

"Truthfully, she's driving me nuts."

"But you're smiling!"

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it," he smiled.

**Wow, that was a _very _long chapter, well for me anyway. Sheesh, this thing took me all day! So I hope I get some good reviews for this! Later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Woo hoo! I actually broke through a hundred reviews! (Does a dance) Anyway, there's _no way _I'm gonna write chapters as long as that last one. Why? Because I stayed up 'till 11 o' clock to finish it, then I couldn't feel my fingers the next morning. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**too hyper for sugar- Haven't heard from you in a while, but that's okay. Anyway, can't wait to read it. HA HA! That's pretty tempting... But I don't wanna steal anything, so... **

**macka746- I added that part in last minute 'cause I thought it would be funny. Yet, I'd be annoyed if it was me having to explain it to my friends.**

**sstoons3425- _Very _confused. BUTCH & SALLY: Like Hannah in Spanish class! "No comprendo!" **

**wildflower12- Of course I'm gonna write more! With this many reviews, why would I wanna stop? I'd actually be afraid for my life if I announced that I was discontinuing this.**

**krazykookiegirl- I'm actually kinda curious on how you'd finish this...**

**evemiliana- No worries. Actually, I already mentioned their kid somewhere in this story. I was wondering if anyone would find it, even though its pretty vague 'cause no one knows Lee's last name.**

**Moonstar 11- Ugh, same here. There's a few stories that I have to read like ten times before I can get the OC's names straight. RAE: HA! I'm another person's favorite character! IN YOUR FACES! LARA: Aw, come on you guys! Its not so bad! ANDY: Who are you to talk? You're the _second _favorite! LARA: I meant its not so bad _for me_...**

**DarkXRachel- I've been wanting to add that line since that all Rae chapter, but I haven't been able to find a good place for it until that last chapter.**

**NinjaSheik- RAE: WOO! BEST CHAPTER! (chants while doing that stupid dance again) KYRA: Dude, you weren't even _in _that chapter! RAE: So? I was _mentioned_! Which is more than you can say! KYRA: Shut-up! RAE: No you shut-up! (Andy bangs their heads together) KYRA & RAE: OUCH!**

**Laurie43- PATTON: Its not like I was telling the truth or anything! (laughs nervously as Rae stares at him)**

**PureWolfWarrior- RACHEL- Well they were!**

**Number 6- BUTCH: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK! RAE: Dude, what are you doing? BUTCH: Singing and dancing. RAE: Oh, okay then (Stare at each other for a second) BUTCH & RAE: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK! WE'RE- FANNY: SHUT-UP! BUTCH & RAE: SORRY!  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Chris's POV**

Can I just say something? Butch is an idiot. And proud of it.

You know, I didn't think it would be so bad at first, having Lara and Rae away from the rest of the sector. Not that I hate them or anything, 'cause they're both pretty cool when they wanna be. Nah, I just thought it might be quieter with both of them miles and miles away.

That way, Butch doesn't bug Rae. That way, she doesn't plot a ten times worse revenge against him, as we all know she will. "_I don't play to get even. Momma plays to win_," is her favorite thing to say after she gets back at him. Then, the two will team up and plan something stupid against Kyra, their favorite target as she's somehow always the last person to make either one mad.

And then I don't have to listen to Andy and Lara argue over anything stupid. Then again, Andy has hardly said much of anything since we traveled back in time. Then again, neither have I. But on the other hand, I'm not a person for words anyway. Andy's different. He likes to be as much of a goofball as he can in front of everyone. I've been asked a few times why he wont talk, but I tell them the same thing every time: "_He's just probably making sure you're not all crazy. Don't worry about it. Once he opens up, you wont be able to get him to shut-up_."

Anyway, back on subject. Why is Butch an idiot? Because he's bored enough to turn his pranking powers against me. I don't know why he tries so hard either. All anyone has to do is stick their foot out in the middle of a walkway, and there's a pretty good chance that I wont see it.

Yeah, I'm clumsy. But its not my fault I can't see very well! I got hit in the face with a baseball once when I was little, and everything's been a little blurry ever since. Glasses don't work on me though. Trust me, I've begged for glasses and/or contacts before, but they only make it worse. I'm fine though. Sometimes I can see things clearer, and other times I can't. It sucks, but hey, who's perfect?

Okay, back to the present. Uh... past. Or is it present because we're here? But its still already happened, so its the past. But this hasn't happened from this side, so its the present. Past? Present? Oh never mind! Sheesh, now I'm giving myself headaches! Not cool.

ANYWAY! Before I get distracted by nothing again, there's a bunch of us on the couch, just watching TV. Nothing interesting.

I'm sitting by myself at the far end 'cause I don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Andy, Kyra, and their dad are on the other side. Kyra and her dad are tinkering with some little gadget thing while Andy's sitting on Kyra's other side looking as bored as I am.

Hannah, Sally, and their mom are a little ways away from me, talking about Rainbow Monkeys, I think.

I had to suppress a smile as I pictured what Sally must be thinking right now. I mean, sure, she likes Rainbow Monkeys like most girls. (Only reason I say _most _is 'cause the only girl I've ever met that _loathes _Rainbow Monkeys is Rae). But I don't think she's ever truly fell in love with the things. I don't think she's ever gone ten minutes with talking _only _about Rainbow Monkeys.

You probably can't tell from just looking at her, but because she's been my best friend for years, I can tell she's seriously bored. Its those little things you have to watch for. Like that bleary-eyed look she wore that was _very _hard to catch. And that fake smile that isn't _nearly _as pretty as her real one, buts still kinda cute.

Yes, I think her smile is pretty! Leave me alone!

I don't know where anyone else is, or what they're doing except that Dad got a call and is in the Mission Specs room talking to Rae's mom.

Kyra announced that she would be back in sec., (not that anyone cared), and left. Andy and Kyra's mom walked in and crossed in front of the TV just as another commercial about the latest laundry detergent that worked ten times better droned on.

I looked around at everybody again, (at Sally a little longer than anyone else), and saw something I hadn't seen in days: _Andy's mischievous smirk_. Oh boy.

Just as Andy's mom passed right in front of his dad, he let out a wolf whistle. Of course, 'cause he hasn't said anything, she didn't suspect Andy of anything for a second. Andy's dad didn't even look up from whatever he was tinkering with, so pointing an accusing finger at him without him noticing must have been pretty easy. The poor guy wasn't expecting her to hit him with her hat, which was exactly what happened.

"Ouch! What was that for?" But he might as well asked his unfinished machine, as she was already out of the room grumbling angrily about what sounded like, "Pervert!"

I snorted while Sally scolded, "That wasn't very nice!" But Andy was too busy laughing.

His dad wasn't though. "What'd you do that for?!"

He obviously wasn't expecting an answer. "Sorry, man. Couldn't resist," he shrugged.

Sally's mom and Andy's dad jumped about a foot in the air and looked at Andy as if he were a bomb.

"You- You don't talk!"

"Well my lips are moving, and words are coming out," he said smartly. Now _that's _the Andy that I know.

"Are you finally gonna start talking to us now?" Hannah asked coolly.

"Probably."

"What about crashing into the walls and doors?" I sneered. "You gonna do that again?"

He ignored his dad's confused look completely. "Shut-up, Uno."

"Make me, Gilligan."

"Meh."

"Meh." Argument's over.

Kyra came back and plopped herself between her dad and her twin as if nothing happened. Which, as far as she knows, was nothing at all.

It took a few seconds to get over the shock of Andy's personality finally coming back. And when those few seconds were over, the bored atmosphere came back too.

We were in danger of falling asleep in front of the TV for the next two minutes until Dad burst through the door announcing, "Sector V! Emergency!" The alarm was blaring through the speakers throughout the tree house.

"What is it Numbuh 1?!" Andy's mom and Sally's dad with Butch came in two seconds after Dad did.

"Numbuh 86! She-"

"Phe! If Numbuh 86 is in trouble, let 'er boyfriend handle it!" Butch's dad snapped in annoyance.

"What?" he asked, confused. "No! Its not Numbuh 86 who's in trouble! We have to go to Father's mansion! Now!" Not ever, even as an adult have I ever seen him panicking like how he is now.

"Numbuh 1," Andy's mom said in a soothing kind of tone. "Calm down! What happened?"

Dad wouldn't calm down. He was pacing back and forth very fast, and he looked like he was gonna hyperventilate. In all honesty, it was kinda funny.

When he answered, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak in complete sentences. "Lara--Soompreme Leader--Teen Ninjas--Attack--Moonbase--Kidnap--Gone--Father--Mansion!"

Okay, not funny anymore. "Where's Lara?!" I demanded.

"We--have--go--now!" Dad tried dragging me by the wrist, but I refused to move.

"Where is my sister?!"

He didn't have the chance to answer because Andy's mom pulled him away and started to shake him by the shoulders. "Numbuh 1! Calm down!"

"Can't calm down Numbuh 5! We have to-"

_Slap_!

Okay, its funny again.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She shook him by the shoulders again.

When she stopped, he looked at her all confused, as if he didn't know who she was. But that didn't last long, but the red hand mark on his cheek did. "I needed that," he said as he rubbed his cheek rather ruefully.

I heard Butch whisper, "I could've done that!" I elbowed him in the gut as a signal for him to shut-up.

"Now," Andy's mom tried again. "What happened?"

"Father kidnapped Lara after he tried to take over the Moonbase because he thought she was Rachel." Even after he regained his cool, he said all this really fast.

"Oh no!" Sally's mom cried with huge eyes. Even with the urgency in the situation, I couldn't help but think, _She and Hannah are definitely related_.

"Oh yes," Dad insisted back in leader mode which kinda reminded me of Lara. "And I'll need all your help," he motioned to us future operatives, "to get her back."

We (future Sector V) looked at each other for a second before nodding one by one.

"Good. Now, I can't keep track of all eleven of you, so we'll assign a temporary leader for-"

"Christopher is second in command," Sally interrupted. "As long as Lara's not here, he's our leader."

Dad stared at her. Then turned his gaze toward me as if I was the last person he would think would be second. When no one looked like they were kidding, he went on as if he just came into realization.

"Yes, Chris will keep track of the other half when we break into Father's mansion. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Okay, so no one says that back at home unless we're fighting here and now. So excuse us if it looked a little weird when our parents sprang into action and sprinted towards the ship, all yelling their excited battle cries. We stood there for a few seconds staring after them. Sally shook her head; Hannah looked confused; Kyra raised her eyebrow; Andy and Butch looked like they were trying not to laugh. Then they stared at me, waiting for instructions.

"Um... Kids Next Door, battle stations?" I said with less of a clue to what I was supposed to say.

"Woo!" they all said back in mock-enthusiasm, and we ran after them.

**Later In Front Of Father's Mansion**

We were crouched behind some hedges in front of Father's Mansion, totally hidden.

After taking one look at this place, I instantly realized where we were, but didn't point it out because Butch and Andy would probably say something like, "_What are you_?_ The president of the Obvious Club_?"

Anyway, since we got here so fast, we didn't really discuss a plan on how we were going to rescue my sister, so we were doing it now. Dad was drawing on the ground with a stick to indicate what and how we were going to do this.

Now, back with my bad eyesight. It wasn't going bad right now or anything, but an advantage I had was my hearing was overdeveloped.

So, sometimes its more of a curse than a blessing at times like when Butch steals Rae's hat for kicks and she goes on a screaming rampage.

But other times, like now, I can't help but thank my lucky stars that my ears are picking up small sounds.

While everyone else was bending over to see what Dad was drawing, I thought I heard a twig snap followed by footsteps some ten feet away. Silently, I picked up one of the weapons on the ground (which was a real piece of junk), and slowly headed toward the noise. Its a good think that the dirt was smooth and flat so I wouldn't trip over anything, and it made staying hidden easier.

"Uh, Chris," said Dad, looking up from his drawing. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" I waved for him to be quiet without turning to look at him because I was so focused on listening for movement. That was signal enough for my sector to carefully pick up their own weapons and get in a fighting stance.

"Hear something?" Sally whispered. "What was it?"

"Footsteps," I answered, still straining to hear any kind of movement, but I couldn't hear anything. After a few more seconds, I forced myself to relax. "I guess it might've been a squirrel or-- GET DOWN!" I heard the gun's _click_ as the person prepared to fire a second before they did. I pulled Sally to the ground with me as a laser was shot right over our heads. And when I say "_right over our heads_" I mean "_so close to hitting us I could feel the heat of the laser over my head_". And my hood had fallen over my face, so that's enough to say that it was _very _close, and whoever shot at us had a very good aim.

I guess whoever it was realized that they didn't anything except a hedge, and ran away. I know 'cause I could hear their footsteps, and sprinted towards them.

I caught up with them pretty quickly. I couldn't tell who this guy was because he was pretty careful of covering his face with a hood from an overly-large gray sweatshirt.

With my careful aim, I shot the laser out of their hand before they could use it again. But this guy wasn't going to give up easily. They kicked up a rock from the ground like a soccer ball, and lobbed it at my hand, forcing me to drop my own weapon.

I'll admit it, this guy was good. But is he good enough?

We immediately launched into a hand-to-hand battle. After each of us threw and dodge some carefully-aimed punches and kicks, it was pretty much a combination of kick boxing and wrestling.

No matter what I tried to get him to weaken his defenses, he only turned the tables so that I was put on the defensive. Neither was winning or losing, as we were both on the same page until I stumbled backwards over my discarded weapon. It was a very small stumble, not even big enough to make me lose my balance, but this guy was very fast, and used my small mistake against me. Before I knew it, I was slammed into a nearby tree, and had to duck as a fist slammed into its trunk because it nearly hit my face. I used that as a small advantage and grabbed his arm and pulled it into a painful angle behind their back, and forced him to face the tree trunk. I took a quick breath and spun him again so he was in the same position I was in, and raised my fist to punch him.

But I stopped as I realized it wasn't a _him_, it was a _her_! "Lair?"

"Chris?"

That was the first time I realized that my hood wasn't covering my face anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way into town to get pizza when we decided to stop and- Why do you think we're here?!"

"No need to be hurtful," she pouted teasingly.

"Ha! I told ya he'd win!" an unexpected voice called out in triumph.

"Andy?"

"Crud!" yelled another voice, followed by curses in Japanese.

"Butch?"

"Pay up, man!"

Lair and I walked over to the two voices, where we saw Butch was reluctantly handing a triumphant-looking Andy a fistful of coins.

"You were gambling on who would win?!" Lair shrieked indignantly.

"Uh, yeah. I thought now that Rae's gone, I might be able to win a few bets. I can hardly ever win 'cause she always predicts what's gonna happen," Andy explained.

"And you _bet against me_?"

"To be fair, I didn't know who you were. I thought it might've taken longer than usual to get one of your famous plans to work."

Lair grumbled to herself angrily.

"If it makes you happy, I'll never bet against you again _when I know its you_. Deal?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

It sounded pretty stupid to me, but she held out her hand too. "Deal." Their hands met and she gave a loud yelp and jumped away in surprise. "What the-?"

Andy held up his hand to show he was wearing one of those shock-buzzers, and started laughing.

"What kind of a person apologizes then shocks the person who they apologized to, ya jerk?!" she shouted at him while punching his arm repeatedly. He received five extra blows because he didn't stop laughing.

"That _so _counts!"

"Does not!"

"What counts?" Andy's mom asked, totally confused.

"Counts as being able to trick her. We do it all the time. You know, play stupid pranks to test who's better. Battle of the smarts."

"Oh, you'll be smarting by the time I'm done with you," Lair growled as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Ahh!"

And with that, he ran away with his hands in the air like in a roller coaster with Lair hot on his heals.

**Okay, I don't have much to say now except that if I get enough reviews, I'll update in a few days as I'm finally on spring break. I can't decide on a particular number, but I might be persuaded to write before I start my hibernation. So review! Later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, you've convinced me. So, yesterday I went to go see "The Blind Side," (which was amazing) and that's the reason that I haven't gone on my hibernation yet. So, in a lot of reviews, I've been asked if I've called Lara "Lair" on purpose, which I have. In case I was unclear, I'd just like to say that that's her nickname. I would have written "Lar" but I didn't want anyone to pronounce it the way its spelled, and its a pain when it comes to spell-checking. Which reminds me, Kyra is pronounced "Key-rah". Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Emmi Fireworkz- Sweet! Thanks! But I'll have to use it in another chapter 'cause I have to catch up on what's happening in Sector V because I've mostly written about the Arctic Base and the Moonbase.**

**wildflower12- Its okay, I guess I wasn't as clear as I thought.**

**florida girl- RAE: "Wow" as in "Cool"? Or "Wow" as in "Wow, this is stupid"? ME: RAVEN! RAE: What? There's a HUGE difference! ME: Just ignore her, and you'll be fine.**

**sstoons3425- I was wondering if you'd catch that. It was an IQ test, and you passed. Holy crud, I sound like my LA teacher. Not cool. I needed to have a lovable klutz, this story just wouldn't seem complete to me without one. CHRIS: And you picked me... ANDY: I have an entire different life that you didn't know about babe. (winks) ME: Quit it! ANDY: Quit what? ME: Just go back to whatever you were doing! ANDY: Fine. (does "call me" sign) I'm listed! ME: Not for another twenty years you're not!**

**macka746- Well, I wouldn't call myself "almighty", but- BUTCH: (smacks hand over mouth) And guess who gives her all her ideas! This guy right here! ME: BEAT IT! Anyway, I don't know who I'd bet on. CHRIS: I'm not gonna hit a girl! I have _way _more respect than that! ME: But you don't necessarily _need _to hit anyone. He's is a klutz, but he's a good fighter. Then Lara is smart, but she has a bit of a temper, which makes her a little reckless... LARA: Let that live forever! ME: I dunno, they're pretty equal. And I don't know how many chapters this will have. We'll just have to find out.  
**

**PureWolfWarrior- LARA & ANDY: YUCK! AS IF! CHRIS: Nah, we don't fight. We spar sometimes, but never fight for real. I didn't know it was her!**

**E M C 14- BUTCH: You don't need me to do that dance again, do you?**

**fangirl 24- BUTCH: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK! ANDY: Great. Who's gonna shut him up?**

**I LOVE KIDS NEXT DOOR- BUTCH: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK! CHRIS: I volunteer Raven to beat him up!**

**KND LOVER- BUTCH: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK! RAE: With pleasure!**

**unknown- BUTCH: WE'RE BACK! WE'RE B- AHH!**

**islanddog1- BUTCH: OKAY! OKAY! I'M DONE!**

**Laurie43- CHRIS: (blushes) I _DO_ NOT! ANDY, BUTCH & RAE: CHRIS LOVES SALLY! CHRIS LOVES SALLY! CHRIS LOVES SALLY! CHRIS: Ugh. I'm _never _gonna hear the end of that one.**

**evemiliana- You found the most references out of that chapter than anyone, unless they noticed but just didn't write it. There's actually one more if you can find it. Yeah, you can find her name in that one all-Rae chapter. ANDY, BUTCH & RAE: CHRIS LOVES SALLY! CHRIS LOVES SALLY! CHRIS LOVES SALLY!**

**NinjaSheik: RAE: You don't need me to beat the crud out of you again, do you? BUTCH: No...**

**Iron-Arm-V- CHRIS: _You _find it funny...**

**Moonstar 11: LARA: I'm gonna kill him for that. ANDY: Come on! IT WAS FUNNY! LARA: So will your girlie screams be... ANDY: (gulp) Uh oh...**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

For a couple of eleven-year olds, they were both very fast. Whether it was Andy's fear of Lara, or her anger that kept them going, they couldn't really be sure. Their speed was little above average at first, but they gradually gained speed until they were seen as a blue and a red blur speeding in circles around any obstacle to separate them.

Andy's yells hadn't stopped, nor had Lara's threats as the two kept going without showing hints of slowing down.

The present Sector V amused themselves for two minutes by watching the blond attempting to kill her fellow operative. But after these two minutes were up, their leader had to end it.

"Hey," he nudged Chris, who hadn't said anything since before his fight with his twin. "Let's get out of here before Father finds us."

"Alright then," he nodded. Without another word, he walked forward where Andy was still sprinting away from his latest prank victim.

Andy ran in a tight circle around him to create an obstacle from Lara, who was still on his trail. Right as Lara seemed to have finally caught up with him, Chris reached out towards her, and yanked the back of her sweatshirt at the hood unceremoniously, causing her to lose her balance, and come to a stop while Andy took refuge behind Numbuh 4. Neither showed any sign of being tired; neither was panting, or sweating.

No one really payed as much attention to this as they did to Numbuh 4's comment. "Ha! You're afraid of a cruddy _girl_?!"

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you," he said coolly without taking his eyes off of his angry leader. "_These _girls kick serious butt. Its like having Charlie's Angels coming after you. Not fun."

This answer obviously shocked Numbuh 4 a little bit, but he didn't say anything else.

"Right," Numbuh 1 said. "Now let's get out of here before Father finds out we're here."

Lara snorted. "You know, for being one of the most evil villains of all time, he's pretty stupid."

As both Sector V's were already headed back into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., only Numbuh 1 heard her.

* * *

**Back At The Tree House **

"So, how did you manage to break out on your own?"

After the uneventful trip back, Numbuh 1 reported to Moonbase that Lara was well and unharmed, where Numbuh 362 looked extremely relieved. Lara had changed back into her own sweatshirt, as she had stolen an old gray one back at Father's mansion. She had spent the previous two minutes commenting on how it was suddenly a couple sizes too big. "_I guess I must have lost some weight while I was pretending to be M- I mean, Numbuh 362_. _I didn't eat much while I was up there_,_ too busy._"

It was Numbuh 5 that popped that question that made everyone else turn their heads to listen to her answer.

"Pfft! It was easy. Mistake #1, they didn't electrocute the bars to the cage I was in."

That sounded pretty odd to the present Sector V, as they never faced a villain that put them in a cage that had electrocuted bars. But the future Sector V scoffed and went back to what they were doing, muttering words of disbelief at Father's so-called stupidity.

"Well _that _figures," said Andy, rolling his eyes.

"You think the power went out, or something?" Kyra wondered.

"Must have. Why else wouldn't they electrocute the bars?" said Chris.

"Some villain! He just guaranteed a win for our side. Then again, she probably would have found a way out anyway. But leaving the bars like that makes it too easy," said Butch.

"You think that's why they did it? Maybe they _wanted _her to break out easily," said Hannah, suspicion accenting her every syllable.

"_Maybe_," Sally continued. "Maybe they're planning something that would only work _if _she came back to us! Like, what if we're being watched right now with some camera that they planted on Lara when she wasn't looking?!"

By now, every kid in the room looked at one another seriously, pondering the accusation very carefully. Just when it looked like someone would confirm the suspicion, the entire future Sector V laughed, "Nah!"

* * *

**At Father's Mansion**

"I told you!" the host himself bragged to his villainous children. "That wasn't Numbuh 362!" He pointed toward the holographic screen in his study that displayed Sector V's tree house along with its inhabitants. "Cree Lincoln and a few other of my Teen Ninjas just told me that Numbuh 362 is back up at the Moonbase. No one even noticed that she was missing for even two minutes. And that girl," Father motioned towards the screen again, "isn't a McKenzie. Or at least not completely."

"Who is she then, Father?" the Delightful Children asked in that creepily polite way. "Who are _they_?" They motioned towards those other semi-familiar faces.

Father didn't answer, but waved for them to be quiet as the kids on the screen continued their conversation.

"_What was that back at Father's mansion_?" Numbuh 1 asked that girl that looked like Numbuh 362. "_You looked like you wanted to kill him._"

"_Trust me_, _if Chris hadn't stopped me, I probably would have. Honestly, what kind of a TWO-FACED JERK_," she raised her voice slightly as if she were trying to get someone to hear her insults, "_apologizes, then pulls something_?"

"_Aw Lair_," said a black boy passing behind her, "_if you're madly in love with me, just say it_." That earned him a none-too-gentle-looking punch in the arm before she stalked away from him grumbling angrily to herself.

"_Ouch_!" He rubbed his arm where she hit him ruefully. Numbuh 1 looked at him oddly. "_You know, for being right-handed, the girl throws a good left hook_," he said, not moving his hand from the possibly-bruised part of his arm.

"_Well why would you say something that stupid_?" a blond boy with a mohawk said. "_Makes as much sense as the time when Hannah signed up for the Honor's Society because she was crushing on one of the guys there._"

The black boy laughed. "_You can't say that that wasn't funny._"

"_That was not funny_, _Andy_!" a girl with long blond hair said angrily.

"_Yes it was_!" he insisted, still laughing.

Following "Lair's" example, "Hannah" punched "Andy" in the arm hard before stalking out of the room. "_Ow_!"

It was the boy with the mohawk's turn to laugh. "_And you call yourself a 'chick magnet'_! _Ha_!"

"_Nuh-uh_!" another boy with a pudding-bowl haircut objected. "_I'm the chick magnet in this sector_!"

"_Don't you wish_," teased the boy called Andy.

"_Who do you think, Kyra_?" The boy with the pudding-bowl haircut asked a girl with a brown cap.

"_Neither_," she said indifferently.

"_Aw, what do you know_?" Andy waved her off, apparently annoyed. "_You couldn't stop giggling when What's-his-name Lara's cousin started talking to you. He's not even funny_!"

Kyra had already stalked off, and only one girl remained: one that looked a lot like Numbuh 3. "_She wasn't laughing because he was funny_! _She was laughing because he was cute_!" she said indignantly before she too, stalked off.

"_Oh,_" said the boy with the pudding-bowl haircut. "_So girls laugh at me because I'm cute._"

"_Nuh-uh,_" said the boy with the mohawk. "_Girls laugh at you because you bob your head like a chicken and you fall over stuff._"

"_Not true_!" he snapped indignantly.

"_So true_!" the other two boys said at the same time.

"_Nuh-uh_!"

"_Uh-huh_!"

"_Weird,_" Numbuh 2 said while bobbing his head up and down.

"_Nah, this is normal_," said the boy with the mohawk, breaking away from the other two's ongoing argument.

"_Normal_? _Or crazy_?"

"_Trust me, you guys look plenty crazy to us. And speaking of crazy, anyone heard from Rae lately_?"

"_Uh, yeah,_" said Numbuh 1. "_Numbuh 86 said she was on her way to the Arctic Base to go pick Rae up from Numbuh 60 when I reported that Lara was okay._"

"_Cool. So what do you do for kicks around here_?"

Father turned off the screen as he figured he wouldn't get anymore information out of them.

So, seven extra occupants in the Sector V tree house. Four girls, three boys. Then there was this "_Ray_" kid that was brought up that was hiding out in the Arctic Base. Numbuh 86 was going to pick him up right now. So that makes four girls and four boys.

Now comes the big question: _Who are they_?

**_That _had to be one of the hardest chapters to write so far. Its not very long, but its something. I've come to the point where answering the reviews is almost longer than my average chapter. No complaints though. REVIEW! Or else I'll send Rae after you! And you can ask Butch if you wanna, its not a fun experience. BUTCH: You're tellin' me...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I didn't think I'd update this fast, but I'm so BORED! Why are all the good TV shows on during the weekdays when I don't have the time to watch them? It just isn't fair. And for anyone who hasn't caught on, answering reviews turned into more of a behind-the-scenes answering fan-mail type thing for my characters. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**PureWolfWarrior- ANDY: Yeah poor me! I can't feel my arm! ME: Suck it up, big baby! ANDY: You really are evil, aren't you? ME: Well...**

**evemiliana- BUTCH & RAE: (look at each other) EWW! YUCK! NASTY! RAE: Its a good thing I haven't eaten yet! Gagging reflexes are taking over!**

**LITTLELADY 882- BUTCH: I'm gonna call this moment mine. Everyone, bow down. Bow down...**

**floridagirl- HANNAH: No fair! You already got a moment! This one's mine! (shoves Butch out of the way) Bow down, bow down...**

**spyguy- SALLY: Why don't you two _share _the moment? BUTCH & HANNAH: NAH!**

**2414- SALLY: Honestly, why do I bother?**

**KND LOVER- BUTCH: (in fake "sorry" voice) That was really immature of us. Why don't you try again? SALLY: No way!**

**I LOVE KIDS NEXT DOOR- HANNAH: Go on! Try again!**

**fangirl 24- SALLY: Not gonna. BUTCH: Go on! We wont do anything! Scouts' honor! SALLY: Fine. Why don't you two share the moment?  
**

**islanddog1- BUTCH & HANNAH: NAH!  
**

**E M C 14- SALLY: What the crud was _that_?  
**

**unknown- BUTCH: I never was a good scout...**

**sstoons3425- ANDY: Aw, you don't have to be scared of me. I was just kidding! ME: Sure you were... ANDY: Shut-up and let me have a moment! Anyway, I'm not a player. HANNAH: Scary-liar say wohhht? ANDY: FINE! I'm not so much of a player that I'd go after someone more than twice my age! Sorry, but by the time I'm born, you'll probably be some old lady. ME: ANDREW GILLIGAN! ANDY: Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Give me another minute! ME: Beat it before I call Lara over here to finish you off! ANDY: But- ME: Oh, LARA! ANDY: Okay! Okay! I'm gone! Already out the door!**

**Laurie43- BUTCH: They are not! We're just outnumbered! And then they have this weird telekinesis thing where if you offend one of them, you offend _all _of them! But without each other, they're hopeless! RAE: _What _did you just say?! BUTCH: Nothing! RAE: That's what I thought! BUTCH: Like I said, hopeless. FANNY: THAT'S IT! COME BACK 'ERE AN' SAY THAT TO M' FACE! **

**NinjaSheik- BUTCH: ITS _MY _MOMENT! HANNAH: NO! ITS _MINE_! SALLY: (bangs heads together) NO! ITS _MINE_! ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! BUTCH & HANNAH: (rub sore heads) No, we're good...**

**macka746- FATHER: I'll find out soon enough...**

**DarkXRachel- HANNAH: Father-knows-wohhht?**

**Moonstar 11- RAE: Wait! What did he mistake me for? Come back here! What did he mistake me for? ANSWER ME!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

After a rather quiet trip from the moon to the Arctic, Numbuh 86 was totally relaxed.

She had been swimming in guilt since the Teen Ninjas had taken Lara because she got dragged into her stupid idea. Numbuh 362 had attempted to cheer her up by insisting that it wasn't her fault, and hadn't given any form of punishment. But Numbuh 86 thought it would have been better if she did get in trouble, just to get her mind off of things.

She had loyally reported the kidnapping to Numbuh 1 after Numbuh 362 told her to, and the instantaneous fear that stole over his face was enough to make _anyone _guilty.

Numbuh 362 tried not to look worried so her Irish friend wouldn't feel worse, but Numbuh 86 was smart enough to notice her let out a breath that she was sure she had been holding as Numbuh 1 reported the safe return of their future daughter.

_Well of course she has a right to be scared_, Numbuh 86 told herself. _I would be too if it were Raven, even if she does get on my nerves._ Truer words have never been spoken-- er, _thought_. Though, Fanny and Raven never did have any one on one time since the latter had arrived in this generation.

The first time when Raven had introduced herself, Fanny stormed out of the room so no one would see her blushing. They had either mistaken her embarrassment for anger, or were afraid to mention it because no one had brought it up.

After that they had met each other briefly when she and Numbuh 60 discussed how long each would keep her. _God, _she thought for the hundredth time. _Its almost like discussing a divorce_! she thought with a shudder.

Other times they had only seen each other on her daily check-ups at the Arctic Base, and vice versa. They hadn't chatted much on these occasions except for a very small conversation when they waited for Numbuh 60 while he did... whatever boys do to keep girls waiting. On these times, Numbuh 86 learned fairly quickly that Raven had a nasty habit of talking about uncomfortable subjects that made her blush furiously. Numbuh 86 would go red in the face while Raven just looked like she was entertaining herself on how well she could drive her mother up the wall. Numbuh 60 told her not to worry herself too much when she did this; apparently, it was just her way to get rid of her boredom.

The Arctic Base was filled with busy operatives doing their jobs as quickly as they could as usual. No one really stopped to say anything to the Head of Decommissioning, for which she was actually happy for. She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. The sooner she got Raven and left, the better. And if she didn't meet the Drill Sergeant on the way, even better.

Sometimes she doubted she was Irish. They say that they're lucky. But lately, Numbuh 86 called herself anything but lucky.

First, her supposed daughter from the future announces that she would indeed marry her long-time crush and would eventually have a child with him. Of course, no one knew about her crush, but she couldn't deny that she was afraid that someone would put 2 and 2 together and figure it out.

Then, her idiotic plan put her best friend's daughter in danger, which she had finally decided to forgive herself for. But she still couldn't deny that she felt a little guilty.

Now, just as she would like nothing more than to grab Raven and go without having to run into Patton, neither of them were in sight. _Ugh_!_ Of course_!

Numbuh 86 tried several places where he was usually easily found: his office, the spare weapons closet, even through the training grounds where the new recruits were found trying to learn how to disarm each other. Still no Raven or Numbuh 60.

It wasn't until a tall brunette girl whom Numbuh 86 didn't recognize caught up with her could she guess where to look next.

"Numbuh 86, ma'am!" The girl saluted. "Numbuh 60 said you would be coming. He said to tell you that he would be over on the Robotic Training Grounds with that weird girl." And then she added in a whisper, "You know, they've been hanging around together all the time for days now. I think you've got some _serious_ competition."

"Eye'm not worried. If they're gettin' along, the eye'm happy." She obviously missed something.

"Really? I'd think you'd be upset if some girl that no one's ever seen before was going to wreck your love life!"

_Now _understanding, she blushed furiously. "Did eye ask ye? NO! Now get back ta' work before eye 'ave ye decommissioned!"

The girl shrugged and muttered, "Just saying," before walking away, looking smug.

_Is it that obvious_?

She shook it off and followed the girl's instructions to the Robotic Training Grounds. _What could they be doing there_?

Numbuh 86 took a short-cut that she knew, blushing slightly remembering that it was Numbuh 60 that showed it to her back when they were cadets. She doubted if there was anyone decommissioned or not who knew the Arctic Base better than Numbuh 60.

_Speak of the devil_, was what came to mind when she spotted him at the end of the passage, his back turned to her. He was at the edge of the training ground, looking very interested in whatever was on them. He didn't seem surprised that she was behind him.

"Used the short-cut?" he asked, not turning around.

She nodded, then remembered that he wasn't looking at her, and said, "Yes."

"Thought you might." He didn't say anything else, so she stood next to him.

"Where's Raven?"

He didn't answer verbally, but nodded towards the training grounds where an enormous robot was looking very busy trying to squash a girl that was hopping around as if she was one of those Whack-A-Moles!

"Numbuh 60, what is Raven doin'?"

"She said she needed the exercise," he shrugged. "Couldn't agree more, to tell you the truth. She's so bored that she spends her time annoying the guards protecting the KND Code Module. I don't think she's used to being cooped up for this long."

"What kind kind 'o weapon did ya give 'er?"

"None."

"What?! Ya didn' give 'er anythin'?"

"She wouldn't take them," he responded, not raising his voice in the slightest, remaining perfectly calm. "I tried to tell her that she would need them, but she wouldn't listen. Said she does better without weapons."

"That's crazy!" she said stubbornly.

"That's what I thought at first too."

"At first?"

He nodded to the other side of the training grounds, to a pile of metal scraps that she hadn't noticed before.

"What are those?"

"_Those _used to be our most dangerous training robots."

"_What did she do_?!"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Ya were watchin' 'er!"

"All I saw was her hopping around them, punching and kicking them in a few places, then they just keeled over. I think she carries some bombs in her back pockets or something 'cause some just explode."

Numbuh 86 looked shocked, but she didn't say anything. Both stayed silent for a while, enjoying each others' company and silence. It was only interrupted as the next robot either dropped dead or exploded, and Numbuh 60 fumbled with a few buttons and knobs at a control stand, summoning the next one.

After about five minutes, Numbuh 86 finally spoke up. "So, 'ow much longa am I gonna wait for this ta be ova?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I just thought you might want her tired out so she doesn't annoy everyone up on the moon."

They looked back at Raven, who was fighting the latest robot, not showing any hint of being tired.

"That girl has _a lot _of energy," he said, nodding. That was all he said.

"Ye didn't answa ma question."

"You can take her whenever you want. I'll call her right now if you want."

"I can wait anotha minute."

He just nodded, looking deep into empty space. For the first time in living memory, Numbuh 86 actually wondered what was going on the boy mind. _What was he thinking about_?

"Will ya miss 'er?" Numbuh 86 said, nodding toward Raven.

It took him a while to answer. For a brief minute, Numbuh 86 wondered if he even heard her. "Yes and no," he said at last. Numbuh 86 waved for him to go on. "She drives me nuts," he said slowly. "One second she's right next to me, all calm and quiet. The next I have to drag her away before she _accidentally _blows something _or someone _up. She annoys me, but in a good way. Makes me laugh, but not about stuff that I'd think about laughing at. I'll miss having to look over my shoulder, making sure she's not getting herself into too much trouble. But then again, who knows? I might be able to get a good night's sleep."

After taking a closer look at the boy, she noticed that he did have shadows under his eyes. She didn't notice them before because he wasn't giving hints about having lost any sleep at all.

"That bad?"

"Nah. She's a lot of fun. Heck, more fun than I've had in a while."

Numbuh 86 nodded in understanding. She looked down at her watch. Already twenty minutes had passed. Numbuh 362 didn't give her a specific time for her to be back, nor did her parents. Nevertheless, she felt it was time for her to take her leave.

"Think eye'm ready to go now."

He nodded, and fumbled with a few more knobs and switches until the robot that Raven had been fighting crumbled in a heap from the lack of power. It didn't look like it was gonna stand much longer anyway.

"Time to go, Rae," Patton told her.

Raven nodded, and started walking their way. Her hair was a little more ruffled than usually, and her sweatshirt had a rumpled look to it. A little like how Numbuh 362 had looked when she first came back to Moonbase.

Acting as a polite host, Numbuh 60 escorted the two back to the ship. Rae now knowing the base like the back of her hand, walked a few feet ahead of the other two, not doubting a single turn she took. Numbuh 60 and 86 walked together, still not saying anything. By now they had gotten used to this comfortable type of silence, and didn't feel awkward about it.

As Numbuh 86's ship was the only one in the docking area, Rae walked right in without thinking about it twice, and the other two didn't stop her.

Actually, neither was paying much attention to her at the moment. Numbuh 86 mentally wished that she didn't have to leave, while Numbuh 60 suddenly started getting all fidgety for some strange reason.

Just as Numbuh 86 was going to walk through the door to her own ship, she felt a hand grab her wrist, holding her back. Numbuh 60 was standing right behind her, having a sort of cute lost puppy look to him that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hang on a second." He pulled her back, cupped his hands over her ear, and whispered something to her.

From what Rae saw through a near window was her two parents close together. Her father was saying something to her mother, obviously trying not to be overheard. Numbuh 86's face split into a wide smile as he finished saying whatever he was saying. She nodded vigorously, then he smiled broadly as well.

Raven Drilovsky was not a romantic. Anyone could say that, and they'd be telling the truth. But even she was enraptured by the moment. Even she was smiling to herself as the two departed, looking considerably happier. Of course, she didn't want Numbuh 86 to know that she had been watching her little exchange with Numbuh 60, and just acted like she was busy straightening her clothes to make herself a little more presentable.

But even if she started jumping around singing, "PATTON AND FANNY, SITTING IN A TREE," Numbuh 86 probably wouldn't have noticed or minded, for her smile lasted through the entire ride to the moon.

**Aww! A little sprinkle of Patton/Fanny, but not too much. I think its safe to say that they're officially my favorite couple now. Its too bad that there aren't too many of these. Anyway, enough of my useless rambling. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay! I got 160 reviews! How awesome are you guys?! Okay, you all know that I usually shout out to anyone that reviewed, but there's too many to do them all this time. A lot of them basically say to update soon, and I can't think of anything funny and/or stupid to respond to it. So if you don't see yourselves, don't take it personally. Anyway, to (some) of my reviewers...**

**Emmi Fireworkz- You know, after driving Numbuh 60 to the point of insanity, I think she might calm down a little. PATTON: WHAT?! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR! I MIGHT GET SENT TO AN ASYLUM, AND NOW THAT FANNY'S TAKING HER, SHE'S CALMING DOWN?! ME: I said that she'll calm down _a little_. RAE: What? Did you think I was all bark?! I'LL SHOW YOU A BITE!**

**macka746- FANNY: _(blushes)_ It's none 'o ya business! Now beat it before a 'ave ye decommissioned!**

**evemiliana- RAE: I asked before, and I'll ask again, WHAT DID HE MISTAKE ME FOR?**

**sstoons3425- RAE: Not "_all day and night_"... ALL WEEK IS MORE LIKE IT!**

**iplaytheflute89- HOAGIE: I _knew _that they would get together! ABBY: _Since when_? Since Raven _announced _that they would get together? HOAGIE: _Maybe..._**

**DarkXRachel- WALLY: _Love_? Yuck! Get me out of here before I catch something!**

**Laurie43- I know! I _always _see good places where they could have put him. Especially in Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E., where he could've been one of the Secret Service Agents like Fanny and Chad.**

**PureWolfWarrior- PATTON: _(blushes and looks at Fanny)_ We are?**

**Moonstar 11- FANNY: Disturbin' don't even cover it! Even if they weren't related, they're just- ME: Jealous, are you? FANNY: THAT'S IT! FORGET DECOMMISSIONIN'! I'M GONNA KILL YA! ME: RAE! HELP! RAE: Are you out of your mind?! Oops, sorry. Poor choice of words. Anyway, I'm crazy, not stupid. You're on your own!**

**Okay, so remember that chapter where Lara asked everyone in her sector who built the time machine, and they all said something weird? And some people asked about the things they said, so now I'm gonna answer them... Er, _Rae _is gonna answer them. RAE: Okay, well first- ME: I _meant _in the story! RAE: Oh, well that makes more sense. ME: So there's no action in this chapter. Then why am I writing this? I thought that you should get some kind of idea of what the future I created is like. On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

Even though the warnings sounded pretty exaggerated, Numbuh 86 took them all to heart. Good thing too. Rae didn't seem to be able to do anything "Rae-ish" as Numbuh 60 called it, while Numbuh 86 kept such a close eye on her.

He still called the Moonbase daily to make sure everything was okay, and constantly gave warnings and suggestions to Numbuh 86, who seemed to be getting more and more desperate for them. Whether it was for the tips themselves or just to see Numbuh 60, no one could really tell.

For some reason, Numbuh 86 seemed to having an easier time keeping an eye on Rae than Numbuh 60. Maybe it was because Numbuh 60 had to still keep up with his drilling cadets responsibilities, _and_ make sure that Rae didn't do anything stupid...er.

As time went on, there were less struggles with kids turning into teenagers, so Numbuh 86 mostly just spent her time by helping Numbuh 362 with crowd control. But since Lara had come up with the two-minute procedure, there was no need for even that anymore. So she had an easier time watching Rae.

And since Numbuh 362 was no longer swamped with helpless operatives, she helped keeping her under check.

At first, the two girls thought that she would be offended at having someone watching her _all _the time, but Rae seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Even with Numbuh 60's warnings, they found Raven to be completely unpredictable. She constantly cropped up new talents at anything and everything to get herself into trouble.

Upon the first hour of her arrival, when she and Numbuh 86 made the trip to the Soopreme Leader's office, they had found it locked. In the course of the thirty seconds that it took Numbuh 86 to take out her spare key, Raven had already picked the lock with a knife that she produced from the inside of her baseball cap. The door had swung open, and she slipped the knife back into her cap. But, when she had dropped it, and Numbuh 86 had picked it up, there was no weight difference in the cap. Nor was there a lump or a secret compartment that she could find throughout the entire thing. This left her mystified and curious. And as soon as Numbuh 362 appeared behind them two seconds after the door swung open, so was she.

After going through hundreds of operatives going through a "crisis", Numbuh 362 offered to treat them all to meatball sandwiches. After selection and sitting down at a table, the three of them ate their way through their lunches. Numbuhs 362 and 86 had turned to chat with each other for five seconds, before they heard Numbuh 3's voice in the general direction that Rae was eating. Of course the two girls looked up immediately out of curiosity of what she was doing at the Moonbase, but the Rainbow Monkey-loving operative was nowhere in sight. They asked Rae if she saw the invisible girl **(ha! oxymoron! ha!)**, but Rae was munching on her sandwich, completely untroubled. She told the two that they were crazy, which, from the reports that Numbuh 60 gave, seemed to be something she was an expert at. But Numbuh 86 was suspicious of her. She went back to their unfinished conversation, and as soon as she heard Rae move, she whipped around so fast that she was surprised that she didn't give herself whiplash. And there was Rae, completely turned around in her seat, sandwich forgotten, shouting something to someone across the cafeteria. But it wasn't in her voice at all. It was Numbuh 5's. Numbuhs 86 and 362 immediately asked how she did that, and Rae responded with a long medical-sounding explanation that they doubted she understood herself. She then demonstrated several other voices, all of them sounding exactly like the person that they belonged to.

Undoubtedly, she had many other talents, but those two by themselves could get _anyone _into trouble, so they immediately headed back to Numbuh 362's office, agreeing to finish their lunch there.

After the sandwiches were gone, Numbuhs 86 and 362 let their curiosity lead them as they asked Rae questions. Most of them involving her friends' weird comments when they first appeared.

"He used the original as a hockey puck?" Numbuh 362, asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Raven answered easily. "Our scientists thought it should be smashed a little more before we could be sure that repairing it would be impossible. Andy _seriously _wanted that thing gone, and he's already on a hockey team. So he volunteered to take care of it, and ended up using it as a hockey puck."

"Is that why he wears the jersey?"

"Yup."

"What do the letters stand for?"

"Gallagher Elementary."

"Gallagher Elementary 'as a hockey team?!"

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it was like ten years ago, when the principal decided to show us off to other schools, so we got a bunch of our own sports teams. Andy joined the hockey team."

"Did anyone else join a sport?"

"Of course! Let's see, Kyra joined the lacrosse team 'cause she thought it would be easy, and she needed to get in shape."

Numbuhs 86 and 362 looked at each other, disbelieving that a girl as skinny as Kyra would need to get in shape.

It was as if Rae read their minds. "Just because you're skinny, doesn't mean you're healthy. She had to stop and catch her breath after climbing halfway up the stairs."

Numbuh 86 smirked, remembering Numbuh 2's pathetic performance in P.E.

"We all told her that she _seriously _needed some exercise, but she wouldn't listen to us. She finally did something when he mom told her that she would sign her up for Summer School P.E. if she didn't get any better. Kyra is _no_ athlete. All the other sports looked '_Too hard_'!" she mimicked Kyra's voice in a very whiny tone. "She didn't know what lacrosse was, and signed up for it. Last I heard, she's their star player."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. Chris is on the baseball team. And-"

"Baseball?" Numbuh 362 interrupted, looking incredulous.

"Yeah. He loves it. One of the only times I never see him trip over something. He says it helps with his coordination, but we _all _know he could make the basketball team if he wanted to."

Numbuh 362 remained silent through all of this, remembering Numbuh 1 telling her about Chris's apparent clumsiness.

"Then Lair _loves _soccer. **(again, football for anyone who doesn't live in the US) **She would probably marry the sport if she could. '_Not true_'!" she added in a voice very similar to Numbuh 362's, meaning Lara's protests. "Sorry, its what she'd say if she were here," she explained, shrugging.

Numbuh 362 took this brief moment to quickly imagine herself as a soccer player, as that was the most logical thing to do because they looked exactly the same.

"Then Butch the Beanstalk plays basketball because he's so dang tall," she continued. "Drives the cheerleaders crazy during games if you know what I mean."

This time both Numbuhs 86 and 362 smirked. Of course he would drive the cheerleaders crazy 'cause he's so dang cute. They were both already imagining him dressed in a loose jersey and shorts that left his muscular arms and legs exposed. Oh yes, they _did _know what she meant.

"Then Hannah-"

"Lemme guess," Numbuh 362 interrupted. "Cheerleader?"

"Why does everybody guess that?" She shook her head. "She does double-dutch. Competitively."

"I didn't know double-dutch is a sport."

"Most people don't. But yeah, and it gets _very _rough between the teams. We had to pry her and another girl off of each other before they were both disqualified."

"Phe," said Numbuh 86. "Double-dutch is easy. Ye just jump between two ropes. Lemme guess, it gets boring _real _fast?"

"No. Its awesome. Lots of people show up to their competitions. And you don't just '_jump between two ropes_,' " she mimicked Numbuh 86's voice. "They test for speed and my favorite, free style."

"Free style?"

"Yeah! The team basically comes up with a dance to perform _while jumping rope_. I said it once, and I shall say it again: _Its awesome_! In fact, when we get bored, the first thing someone suggests is going to the park to double-dutch. I bring my radio, we play music, and we just free style it. We're pretty good at it now."

The two present operatives looked at each other again, both obviously trying to picture the future Sector V spending free time double-dutching at a park.

"And Sally's a _pro _at volleyball. Has this spike that makes ya wanna _run _away from the ball. Maybe that's why she's so good a dunking in basketball," she said more to herself than to her questioners.

"And what do ye do?"

"Let's see if you can guess." That was all she said. No hints that she even played a sport. But something about the way she had taken down those robots back at the Arctic Base was hint enough.

"Dance Team?" Numbuh 86 finally guessed.

"Dang, you're good. Yeah, I'm on the school Dance Team, but I'm in a different sport that I hope you'll be able to guess."

They spent a full five minutes guessing at random sports that they knew, and even repeated a few that she had told them about, but they came up with nothing.

"Hockey?"

"Nah. While I hold nothing against sports where you carry around a stick and smash into each other as hard as you can, I can't skate."

"Really?" During the entire period where they knew Raven Drilovsky, she had put out an aura that she was able to do anything if it took physical capabilities, and skating was one of them.

"If we were meant to skate, we'd have wheels instead of feet."

This logic didn't make much sense to them, but as it was Rae, they left it at that.

"Okay, I give up! What do you play?"

She smiled and drew herself up proudly. "Football." **(soccer if not in US)**

"There's a _girls'_ football team?"

Her smile vanished instantly. "No."

"So...you're-"

"The only girl in the Gallagher Elementary football team. _And _the star player."

Numbuhs 86 and 362 looked at each other in disbelief.

_Do you believe her_? Numbuh 362's look asked.

_Well, she is related to Numbuh 60_, Numbuh 86 look answered a bit uncertainly.

They decided to let it drop, knowing that arguing would only create unwanted tension. They instead proceeded to their next set of questions.

"So what did Sally mean by, '_Everything I know about science is what he taught me_'? Does Chris tutor her?"

"Yup. And not just in science, in everything. He's _really _smart. He and Lara are probably the smartest kids in school. Maybe even in Gallagher. Anyway, he and Sally have been best friends _forever_. When she has trouble, he's the first she calls. But I think that's just 'cause she has a crush on him. And one of the reasons he helps is 'cause he has a crush on her."

Numbuh 362 pondered on this for a minute. _Wally and Kuki are really obvious. I guess Sally got that from them. But if Chris is just as obvious and oblivious, does he get that from me or Nigel_? That thought stopped her cold. But Rae continued as if she didn't notice, which she probably didn't.

"There are operatives _everywhere _betting when one is gonna tell the other. About a dollar from each person. Not much, but considering _how many_ are in on the bet, whoever wins is gonna be filthy stinking rich."

"A bet?"

"Oh yeah. In 2030, _everyone's _a gambler. Quickest way to make a buck. And I almost always win." She drew herself up proudly again.

"Okay," Numbuh 86 said, deciding to let that one go. "What's with that Hannah an' the eukaryotes? Is she really that stupid? Or was she joking?"

"No, she's really that stupid," said Rae, shaking her head sadly so her short dark hair got even more ruffled.

_How was it fair that she still looks cute after she does that_? Numbuh 86 thought to herself jealously.

"But she's the best artist I've ever met in my life," she said in one of those '_on-the-bright-side_' tones. "You should see her room. Loads of drawings and water paints and paintings and clothes sketches everywhere. You know she makes her own clothes?" she added as an afterthought. "If they weren't mostly dresses, I'd be her number one customer."

That piece of information took longer to sink in, but it eventually did. That would explain why she was so pretty.

"And you're the Diversionary Tactics Officer in your sector?"

"Nah. In our sector, we don't really care if you specialize in anything. As long as you can make yourself useful, you're good to go."

"Well, okay then. And you're a hacker?"

Rae nodded, and the two other girls made mental notes to remember to put extra security in their computers.

"And an attacker?"

"A hacking attacker," she corrected with a laugh that lasted for about five seconds before she stopped with a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Kyra. Not cool."

They decided to pretend nothing happened. "And you..._scare teenagers away_?"

"I'm known for being _very _violent. That, and for being the best escape artist in the entire Kids Next Door. You know the stupid villains hold a party every year just to show off the latest cage that they created _just for me_? None has worked yet."

Next was the one that both had been wondering for a long time. "What does '_Remember the toaster_' mean?"

To both of their surprise, Rae had a giggling fit at those words. "That got us _all _to doubt he built it," she said without stopping her laughter. It took her another minute to get her giggles down to a broad smile. "Well, this one time, during a battle with a villain in a giant robot, we blew off one of its legs into tiny little pieces. One of the long metal rod parts got itself shoved inside our toaster. After we won the battle, we tried yanking the rod thing out of the toaster, but it wouldn't budge. I guess the end of the rod had a bunch of little hooks at the end that got tangled up in the inside of the toaster. Kyra said that she'd be able to fix it only if we could somehow get the rod out. We tried a bunch of stuff to get it out, but none of it worked. Then Lara had an idea: that we might be able to break off the little hooks if he got a white hot piece of metal to melt them. Well, she gave it to Butch to hold it while she got the stick, and he tried yanking it out again. He only jerked it a little bit before the thing exploded. And I'm not talking a little thing. The explosion took out an entire section of our tree house."

Numbuhs 86 and 362's eyes widened at the climax of her story.

"Andy and Kyra looked over its structure and all that other crud and realized that there was _no way _that the thing would be able to explode. It was just impossible. But that's not the end of the story. After we got everything in our tree house back in order, we had to repair our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. since it got damaged in another mission. All Butch was told to do was flip a switch at the bottom. As soon as he touched it, _that _exploded. It was the same thing with all the other stuff he's tried to fix. You know he somehow got an old S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to explode when he adjusted the magnet! Now when people accuse him of building something that he's not supposed to, he just has to say, 'Remember the toaster?' and he's in the clear. He's not allowed to be near stuff that needs to be fixed now."

By this time, all three of them were laughing hysterically, finally understanding what was so funny about the toaster.

After they got their laughter under control,Numbuh 86 asked the next question.

"Why Sector V?"

"Why _not _Sector V?"

"I think what she means is, why didn't you get into like the Kids Next Door spies? Or do something up on the Moonbase? Why settle for a sector?"

"Oh, I was going to," she insisted. "When I first showed up to the academy, I was runner-up to be the next Head of Decommissioning. They figured that I was feared enough to take on a job like that."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. All of my friends and cousins are all older than me. I'd have to be the one to decommission them, and I just didn't wanna do it."

Numbuh 86 understood that. Sometimes she herself wondered why she still had the job that she did.

"The next thing was becoming the youngest ever Drill Sergeant at the Arctic Base. I loved that. My trainer especially trained me for stuff that I'd need to know when I graduated."

"You get trainers?"

"Not everyone. Just kids that are either have a lot of physical abilities, or really need them. I was the strongest and the fastest, so I got my own trainer. And as I said, Kyra is no athlete. She needed to get a trainer to help her with her problem with lack of exercise. Chris had one too."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah, he was a total klutz."

"I thought he was one now."

"Yeah, but he's Casanova now compared to how he was then. I don't think anyone worked harder to pass the obstacle course than he did."

"Obstacle course?"

"Yeah. Before you graduate from the Academy, you have to pass a special obstacle course just for cadets."

Numbuhs 86 and 362 looked at each other.

"Then, of course, Kyra failed it."

"And she threatened to tell corny jokes all day," Numbuh 362 finished, remembering the fight between Kyra and Rae.

"Yup. Anyway, I was all set to become the next Drill Sergeant. I knew the Arctic Base like the back of my hand, and I loved the idea. I wasn't the only one to think I'd get the job. Numbuh 1000, he was the Drill Sergeant at the time, decided to train me himself so I could take over after he was decommissioned."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, graduation came around, and I was offered a spot in Sector V, and I took it. I gave the Drill Sergeant position to my cousin Brice."

"WHY?!"

"What you have to understand is that Sector V takes the best operatives."

"I thought that was Sector Z."

"It was, but after the villains' first target was always Sector Z, we just leave it as a shrine to the missing, _and found_, members of Sector Z. Sector V is now the best. Its so good, that you _can't ask to join_. You have to _get asked_. I wasn't going to pass an opportunity like that!"

"The _found _members of Sector Z?"

"Yeah, in I think it was 2013, a Kids Next Door scientist found a cure to the delightfulization. He has a plaque on the Wall of Fame at the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff."

"Wall of Fame?"

"Yeah. That tradition was started in, I think it was 2010, after the Great Battle. Only the best of the best operatives get a plaque. The sad part is that they usually get them _after _they're decommissioned, just in case they turn traitor. You can get one for almost anything. You can see all the things that certain operatives got famous for. There's Numbuh 0, for defeating Grandfather the first time that he took over. There's Numbuh 999, the first girl to join the Kids Next Door, and Numbuh 362, for leading the attack during the Great Battle. Numbuh 60, for leading the cadets to victory against the attack on the Arctic Base. Numbuh 86, for finally decommissioning the teenage traitors after the Great Battle. Numbuhs 1-5 of Sector V of 2005-2011, for defeating-" She cut herself off immediately after she realized what kind of information she was releasing. "I shouldn't have said that. I could be changing the future just by telling you all of this."

Numbuhs 86 and 362 were predictably mesmerized with all that she said, and obviously wanted to know more.

"What's the Great Battle?"

"When's the Great Battle?"

"What happens when-?"

"How do we-?"

"I can't tell you! Just by knowing, you can change everything in the future! I'll tell you whatever you wanna know about your teenage and adult lives, or what I know about them, because you'll be decommissioned by then. But anything before that is dangerous to talk about!"

They could tell by the look in her eyes, that for the first time in probably in a long while, she was serious; she wouldn't say any more.

So they asked the biggest question of all:

"What did Lara mean by, '_We're not supposed to even know about the time machine._'?"

They expected Rae to launch into another story as unbelievable as her last, but she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know if I should tell you that."

"How can it hurt?"

"I guess it can't," she decided. "Let's see. Well, there was this scientist. His name? Unpronounceable. I guess he was foreign or something. Anyway, his life-long ambition was to create a working time machine. He spent like twenty years of his life researching the subject and stuff. Well, he finally got all the information he needed. We haven't even graduated from the Kids Next Door Academy at the time. So we didn't know too many operatives, but there was this one kid. _Everyone _knew him because he was the best spy in the entire organization at the time. Good thing too, 'cause he had what was probably the most important job to do: _keep his dad from creating the time machine_."

That seemed unbelievable. _Keep him from creating the time machine_?! Why would they wanna keep him from creating something like that?!

"WHAT?!"

"WHY?!"

"Think about it! What happens in those time-traveling movies?"

_Well, the character(s) go either back or forth in time. Something happens that they wanna change. Then it keeps something else from happening, which changes history completely._

Those thoughts went through both of their heads, and they understood the problem.

"Leave it to an adult to wanna go back and change something in their lives, and end up screwing it up! We knew something like that would happen, and we did everything in our power to keep it from happening, whatever it was! For years, scientists tried to create time machines, but none of them actually worked. But we kept a careful eye on them anyway. Good thing we did, too. This guy finished building it, and tested it. The thing worked. He used it for things like the lottery and stuff, and we knew that we had to get rid of it before this guy decided to do something stupid, like try to take over the world, or something. So his son contacted the best spies in the entire Kids Next Door, so they could take it, and destroy it. And for good measure, so he couldn't just build another one, they took all his research too. So after that, they headed back to the Moonbase, and they destroyed it. But before they destroyed the research, our scientists had a look at the plans and blueprints and crud. Kyra was there, because she was aiming to be a scientist. Well, after we graduated from the Academy and became the new Sector V, they still hadn't decided what to do with the plans. Kyra thought that the safest place to put them would be at the very center of our tree house. We didn't know it yet, but they agreed. I guess we were too young and too new to be trusted to keep a secret, so they put it at the center of our tree house without ever telling us."

This story was definitely her longest yet, and her most interesting.

"Well, those plans were long forgotten after those scientists were decommissioned, and we slowly got to live up to our title as Sector V. And not too long ago, a fuse broke in our tree house. You can guess the irony that it could only be fixed from the center of the tree house. We got that fixed with no problem, but I found a bunch of blueprints and junk for a new invention. I thought that Kyra might have put them there by accident when we first moved in. I guess she saw it as a challenge or something. And you can guess where things went from there..."

**Okay, longest chapter yet. So you got a peek at the future, and a little on the future Sector V's history. I'm debating whether to write another like this one, 'cause I'm not even close to explaining everything for this story to move along. So REVIEW! Later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again! I'm feeling very happy right now! Why, you ask? 'Cause I got to go see AVATAR, and it was epic! Way beyond usual awesome! And then I got some more awesome reviews for my last chapter, so that also made me happy! **

**And I still can't think of anything funny and/or stupid to write, so I might not have replied to everyone. Still, nothing personal. **

**Oh, and then, future Sector V made a bet (surprise, surprise) to see who's voted as favorite characters the most often. So, if you wanna leave that at my poll on my profile, they might get off of my back. **

**And then I thought that I didn't describe Rae well enough to some people, so I'm changing my profile picture to her. I gotta warn ya that its not very clear, but that's her. **

**Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**KNDFANGIRL- Yay! Another reason to be happy!**

**iplaytheflute89- RAE: WOO! ANOTHER PERSON WHO _LOVES _ME! CHRIS: Me? Really?**

**Kaellyx- RAE: I'm in a race! I'm gonna win first place! (_looks at Kyra_) _And you have an ugly face_! KYRA: THAT'S IT! GET BACK HERE, YA EVIL LITTLE LEPRECHAUN!**

**macka746- Yeah, I hate it when they try to explain what's happening, and nothing ends up making sense anyway. Kinda ruins the point.**

**sstoons3425- BUTCH: (_to Chris and Sally_) Well good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Uno! CHRIS & SALLY: (_blush furiously_) SHUT-UP!**

**evemiliana- Yeah, I'll probably have to write another chapter like that, 'cause there's so much more that I wanna put in. Wish me luck!**

**unknown- LARA: You told them WHAT? RAE: SORRY! I FORGOT! Sheesh!**

**Laurie43- Double-dutch is like jump rope, except with two ropes. I've never actually attempted it, but it looks like fun, and Hannah was more than happy to join. It really is a very competitive sport. HANNAH: Competitive? Ha! Its a fight to the cruddy death! And my team will stomp out _anyone _who dares challenge us! HEAR THAT? STOMP OUT! ME: Yeah, yeah! Thank you, Hannah! (_drags Hannah off of screen_)**

**CloudstarOfShadowClan- KYRA: ITS KEY-RAH! KEY-RAH! RAE: Calm down, _Kai-rah_! KYRA: I'm gonna kill you! SALLY: You know, just 'cause we have the same birthday, doesn't mean we're the same! HANNAH: What's so wrong about being like me? I'm pretty, I have _great _style, I_'_m an _awesome _artist, and- SALLY: _Very _modest... ME: Actually, the easiest way to see their differences is reading my other KND story, which I dedicated to the Beatles kids.**

**Moonstar 11- You have no idea how long it took me to get my stories straight! First, I thought about some kind of sugar rush villain would have attacked her and the affects would be permanent, and _that's _why she acts the way she does, and why she didn't get either of the jobs. But I like this better.**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom- BUTCH: Oh, come on! I'm not _that _bad! EVERYONE ELSE IN FUTURE SECTOR V: Yes you are! BUTCH: Not true! EVERYONE ELSE IN FUTURE SECTOR V: So true! BUTCH: (_grins_) What's your point?**

**Okay, I really wanna do a bunch of stuff in this story, but I can't unless you know more. So I was gonna make this another informative chapter, except it would get pointless and boring. So I'm settling on just describing one thing that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Oh well. It would probably sound better coming from a smart boy's mouth anyway.  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Tree House**

"Sector V? Numbuh 1?" a certain blond Soopreme Leader called out to the partially occupied Mission Specs Room.

The only two present were the two Uno boys, who looked like they had just been cut off from their recent conversation. It didn't look like they minded though.

"Soopreme Leader, sir," Numbuh 1 said and saluted at the same time as Christopher addressed her as "Ma'am."

Instead of staring at the intruder to the year 2010 like he grew a second head, Numbuh 1 tried to recover from his mistake.

"Right, _ma'am_."

"At ease, guys," Numbuh 362 said, trying not to smirk at the usually suave leader. "Just checking up on you guys. How's it going down there?"

Chris shrugged as Numbuh 1 said, "Fine. No suspicious villain activity yet. Numbuh 4 _said _that the reason he got into detention was because he was defending a helpless kid from a bully during recess. Numbuh 4 gave him an atomic wedgie."

"Well that's good." It wasn't Numbuh 362 that said this, but Chris. "He's doing his job, right?"

"Yeah, too bad that bully was five."

Chris snorted and started laughing. Numbuh 362 cleared her throat loudly to regain their attention.

"I was talking about you guys. Holding up alright?"

"Totally," said Chris before Numbuh 1 said. He paused for a second, then said, "Whoops. Your question. My bad. Sorry." He smiled at them both sheepishly, but didn't say anything else.

Numbuhs 1 and 362 briefly glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: _I think we might've raised the twins with a little too well._ After thinking this, they both looked away quickly, blushing.

Numbuh 1 recovered first. "Right. Um, everything's fine here. Numbuh 2 and Kyra are working on that time machine. Don't know how well they're doing on that though. Andy finally started talking, but Lara's keeping him from saying anything stupid. Hannah and Sally keep yanking Butch away from everything that's broken. Don't know why."

Chris and Numbuh 362 exchanged knowing smirks, having both known the story behind the triplets supposed strange behavior.

"That's pretty much it," Numbuh 1 finished, not having noticed the other two.

"Okay, not exactly what I meant," said Numbuh 362. "I mean," she paused as if she were afraid that someone might overhear, even though it was quite clear that they were alone. "I mean, you haven't had anything," she hesitated, "_strange _happen, have you?"

"Besides kids from the future living in our tree house, you mean?" Numbuh 1 joked.

Numbuh 362 tried to look annoyed, but the corners of her mouth twitched. "Yeah, besides that."

"No."

"Oh. Never mind then." Numbuh 362 made a move to end the transmission when Chris stopped her.

"Why? Did anything weird happen over there?"

For some odd reason, the Soopreme Leader turned slightly pink around the ears. "No," she said a little too quickly.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering," she mumbled, the pink spreading across her cheeks.

"But that's a big thing to wonder. What brought it on?"

Numbuh 1 attempted to jab him in the ribs to keep him from sounding offensive to his Soopreme Leader, but with instincts he must have caught on to over the years as a Kids Next Door operative, Chris swatted his hand away without batting an eyelash. **(1)**

"Not telling," she said with an uncharacteristic little-kid stubbornness. "You'll just say I'm crazy."

"Are you kidding me? Have you _met _my sector? It would take _a lot _to make me say that you're weird...out loud."

"Fine," she said after a moment of pondering his statement. "Swear you wont tell anyone?"

Instead of answering, Chris drew an X over his heart. The gesture couldn't have been clearer.

Numbuh 362 scanned her own surroundings again, coming to the conclusion that she was very much alone for the second time. "So get this. Numbuh 86, Rae, and I were talking in my office..."

_Flashback _

_Rae had just finished telling a particularly amusing story about a time that Sector V decided to spend their day at a lake on a hot summer day when she and Butch had the sudden urge to Pants a teenager who was picking on a couple of little kids a little ways away from them. Long story short, that's one teenager who wont ever go swimming again without wearing at least five pairs of trunks. She was such a good storyteller 'cause she could remember such tiny details that made the whole thing hysterical._

_Her two listeners laughed for ten whole minutes after Rae described in such vivid detail the look on the teenager's face after he realized that he was in a public area without his shorts. They laughed until tears were streaming down from their eyes, leaving tracks on their faces. _

_Rae didn't join in on the laughter, but sat back and marveled at how hard she could make them laugh. Of course that's what she would do, she had already explained how she wanted to go into show business. Comedy. A stand-up comedian. Dance. A famous choreographer. _**(2)**_ But she didn't talk too much about this. No, there were more interesting stories to tell._

_But that was her last one for the night. She would have stayed longer, but Numbuh 86 quickly explained that she had to be somewhere. Rae seemed a little suspicious, but didn't question her mother's logic, especially after Numbuh 86's face turned a beet red. But whether it was from anger or embarrassment, it was impossible to tell. Numbuh 362 had to hand it to her, she was very good at hiding and disguising her emotions._

_Seconds turned to minutes after they left. Those minutes turned to hours, by which they were spent doing leftover paperwork. Nothing interesting._

_Not until she looked at the calender on the wall anyway._

'_March 20_' _she noted. _'_My anniversary._' _It took a couple of seconds to realize what went through her mind. She was sure that she hadn't imagined it, or made it up. It was just there. It wasn't a guess, it was a fact._

_She got married March 20, 2019._

_One second she was sitting in her office, completely confused, but after she blinked, she wasn't anywhere near the Moonbase._

_She was in a large, decorative tent, covered in white roses. Her favorite. It was already dark outside, but people were laughing and drinking, and just...looking happy. She felt happy herself._

_She recognized many of the people in the tent, but others she was sure were some of Nigel's many relatives._

_Fanny was easily found with her bright red hair artistically curled with most of it put up in a ponytail; only a few strands were left hanging in ringlets to frame her pretty face. _**(3)**_ She was in a deep, animated conversation with Kuki who had her own waist-length hair tied in an elegant knot at the back of her head. They were both wearing identical brides' maids dresses._

_Sharing the table with them were Patton and Wally. Patton sitting by his fiance, and Wally with his wife, but still were laughing at something that was obviously hilarious. Rachel just hoped that it wasn't about how she almost tripped on her way to the altar. Yet she couldn't help but notice how handsome they both looked in their tuxedos._

_At the table next to theirs, Abby and Hoagie were sitting next to both of Nigel's parents. Monty and his wife, Janie _**(4)**_ , were listening intently to one of Hoagie's stories. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying due to the loud music, she could guess easily that Hoagie had just told one of his lame jokes because he started cracking up, Monty chuckled heartily, but Abby and Janie simultaneously rolled their eyes._

_Not too far away from them, Tommy seemed to be telling a similar story to Harvey, Lee, and Sonya judging by his similar hand gesticulations. But none of them seemed to be listening. Harvey looked as bad-tempered as he always did whenever he knew that Nigel was around, but she was happy that he came all the same. Rachel smiled when she spotted Lee and Sonya holding hands under the table. Her smile became broader when she spotted the band on Sonya's ring finger. Lee had finally proposed. _**(5)**_ She would have to remember to congratulate them later.  
_

_When Rachel was finally able to tear her eyes away from the adorable couple, the very person she was looking for grabbed her by the waist from behind, kissing her cheek sweetly._

"_Having fun?_" _Nigel's whispered in her ear huskily. Even though the music was still blaring through the speakers, she heard him clearly._

_She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, nodding. It was amazing how a person could be so warm. She didn't even realize that she was chilly until he put his arms around her._

_After a few more seconds, she turned around so she could give him a proper kiss. Her hands raked through his chestnut-brown hair that miraculously started growing out from his head somewhere in his teens. _**(6)**_  
_

_There were several _"_oohs_" _and _"_awws_" _from those watching. Rachel gave them a playful glare, but stopped short when the music changed._

"_Our song,_" _said Nigel. _"_Care to dance?_"

_Without waiting for the obvious answer, he led her to the center of the dance floor. _

_Their song was a slow, romantic ballad. One that no one cares to know the lyrics, just to be dancing to it with a sweetheart. _

"_Love you, Rachel,_" _he whispered in her ear._

"_Love you too, Nigel._"

_Just as their song was coming to an end, they stopped dancing. He leaned in first, then she did. They were very close..._

_End Flashback  
_

Of course Numbuh 362 didn't tell them absolutely _everything_. No, there were certain things that you didn't say to a boy. This was one of them. Especially with the whole thing where they were supposed to get married years from now. And then there's the fact that he still had his obsessive girlfriend, Lizzie. **(7)** Ugh.

All she told the two boys was that one moment she was in her office, and the next, she was nine years in the future.

At first, Numbuh 1 seemed a little skeptical, but she described the setting and how the tent was decorated to Chris, who had seen old photo albums. Apparently she described it perfectly, because he believed her entirely.

"Its possible."

"What was that, anyway?"

"Well first, am I right when I say that Rae told you all about the time machine?"

Numbuh 362 nodded, and they both briefly explained it to Numbuh 1.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Aw gees, where do I start?" Chris pushed his hair back unceremoniously like how Lara did when she was aggravated or stressed. "Okay, let's see. You know when you find or remember something from the past, sometimes you get a flashback?"

Numbuhs 1 and 362 both nodded.

"Well, after this scientist guy started traveling back and forth through time, bringing back money that he would get in the future, he started getting exactly the opposite."

"What? He forgot stuff?"

"No. He got _flashforwards_."

"Say again?"

"While finding something like an old stuffed animal or something from the past can cause flash_backs_, while finding something from the future can cause flash_forwards_. 'Course, we couldn't exactly prove it 'cause we destroyed the original time machine. But I guess this sorta proves it."

"So... What you're saying is that 'cause you're here, we can see the future?"

"I guess. Don't know how it works though. It could happen at any random time. Or maybe what you're seeing or doing that relates to something you'll do in the future."

"Then, will you be getting flashbacks?"

"I don't think so. I would if this were my past, but I don't exist yet."

"Okay, one more question."

"Shoot."

"How _far _into the future can we see?"

"I dunno. I think only as far as the object from the future. So, from now 'til 2032. **(8)**"

_We'll see what the future is like. Whether they want us to know or not.  
_

**Okay, a LOT of stuff that I need to comment on. I always thought that these were too boring and too long, b ut please just bear with me. Here we go!**

**(1) With friends like his, ya gotta have lightning reflexes. Mine got better after making my own friends, who are arguably like Chris's.**

**(2) I did say that she was on a dance team.**

**(3) That's what I imagine Fanny to look like as an adult. Maybe as a teenager too. I guess its 'cause my hair is all wavy like hers as a kid, so I hope I'll be able to get it to curl like that.**

**(4) Numbuh 1's mom. She doesn't officially have a name, and I recently read a book that had a character that sounded exactly like her named Janie. So yeah.**

**(5) Yay! A little sprinkle of 83/84.**

**(6) I always had trouble imagining him with hair, but it would just be plain mean to leave him bald forever. So he's sorta got a half-messy, half-neat sort of hair style that looks a little bit like Shirley's from Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.**

**(7) Operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. isn't taken into consideration.**

**(8) I just found out that I counted out the years wrong. They're from the year 2032.  
**

**All done! Wasn't too bad was it? Okay, so I've been trying to update all week, but various members of the family kept taking the computer, so yeah.**

**REMINDERS:**

**REVIEW!**

**Check out my poll.**

**Check out Rae while you're at it.**

**RAE: Not _that _kind of checking me out! PERVERTS!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD AND WISCONSIN! I'M SO HAPPY! AND HYPER! WHY? 'CAUSE I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MORP DANCE. THAT'S PROM BACKWARDS 'CAUSE I'M STILL ONLY IN THE EIGHTH GRADE. (THIRTEEN YEARS OLD FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT) 'Kay, overusing the caps. So, my ankles are killing me, but thankfully not my fingers. Man, I wished my crush would've asked me to dance, but he has a girlfriend, so that sucked. Oh well, HIS LOSS! If anyone here knows what I'm talking about say "YEAH!" in the review. Random, but so am I! **

**And to those of you that didn't vote on my pole, GO VOTE! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER, ANYONE CAN VOTE! Overusing the caps again. Oh, and for those of you that couldn't decide on ONE character, I'M ALLOWING FOUR VOTES! Stupid, tempting caps...**

**Still nothing funny coming to mind. So no offense if I didn't respond.  
**

**To my reviewers...**

**laughytaffy- Wouldn't that be so cool? Just seeing into the future like that? Awesome! I love my scrambled brain sometimes...**

**PureWolfWarrior- Oh my gosh, I LOVE thinking up the flashforwards that they could have! Its just hilarious how they would react!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- Creative Chica? THAT'S ME! (smiles like an idiot)**

**sstoons3425- I'm coming up with different flashforwards for all the different characters, I just don't know who should have them yet though.**

**evemiliana- BUTCH: Ha! Chick fight with only one chick! (_pulls popcorn out of nowhere_) Let the battle begin!**

**Laurie43- Ugh, I couldn't figure out how to bring in that couple before, and the flashforward was just too perfect.**

**dragonaqua- RAE: Too bad I can't be a smart-mouth up on the moon. (_Makes sure no one is listening_) Or so the think... (_laughs maniacally_)**

**aiden673- I'm getting there! I'm getting there! All in due time!**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom- My cousin's wedding reception was decorated similarly to the one that I made up. Wouldn't it just be so cute to have one exactly like that? LIZZIE: WHAT DID YOU SAY? ME: How the crud did you get in here? LIZZIE: What did you say about _my _Nigie? You wanna piece of me b- ME: This is an _all ages_ story Lizzie! Take it outside! LIZZIE: Oh! I'm planning on it! Where are you running to? Yeah, you better run!**

**KNDFANGIRL- BUTCH: (_singing and dancing_) She likes me! Your reviewer likes me! I got a vote! RAE: Pfft! Big deal! I'm still in the lead! BUTCH: By _one _vote! RAE: What's your point?**

**macka746- Man, I wish I remembered the title! You'd think it would've stuck in my head 'cause it was such an awesome book. If I ever remember, I'll tell ya.**

**Moonstar 11- RACHEL: I don't think I wanna see my future. 'Cause then I'm gonna have to tell what I saw, and if its with Nigel...Talk about embarrassing!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

For the first time in a long while, the Moonbase was quiet. Why? Because most of the operatives went home for the weekend to go on their family vacations, and only a few remained behind. Numbuh 362 was one of those few.

Oh yes, no family vacation to go home to for her. Parents were too busy. Not that she minded anyway. After learning of these flashforwards that could occur at any time, it was better that she remained alone.

Numbuh 1 planned to tell his team about the visions, and she was going to tell Numbuhs 23, 35, 60, and 86. Numbuhs 23 and 35 were easy to find before they took off for Earth, and were informed briefly. Numbuhs 60 and 86 on the other hand, had simply vanished.

The Computuh had told her that neither had left. The module had told her that much, but not exactly where they were. For safety reasons, the Computuh had been programmed not to locate the exact position of a Kids Next Door operative. It was a good thing in cases of times when Teen Ninjas somehow manage to hack their systems, but horrible at times like this.

Just when Numbuh 362's frustration was reaching its breaking point, a familiar green baseball cap stuck out like a sore thumb in her vision. But as she approached Rae, she was forced to realize that she was quite alone.

"Sup?" was the greeting she received from the future oddball.

"Nothing. Hey, have you seen," she hesitated, "your _parents_?" Boy, if either one of them heard that, they would've killed her. It was just an unspoken, unofficial rule between them that no one should mention any kind of relation to the future Sector V closer than a cousin. Unfortunately, as it was unspoken, Rae knew nothing of it, and it had to be spelled out.

"Actually, no."

"Well you and, _Numbuh 86_," she had to use the codename because a couple of operatives were walking past them, "left my office together."

"Well, we walked half way to her office until she said she had loads of work to do, and I should go to the Whisbee Deck or something so I wouldn't get bored and break something. Smart move on her part if you ask me."

"Right." Something was funny there, but Numbuh 362 didn't say it out loud. "Okay, so see ya later."

Rae responded with a nonverbal cross between a salute and a wave goodbye, and moved on towards her destination.

Numbuh 362, on the other hand, stood rooted to the spot, going over what Rae had told her. "_...she said she had loads of work to do..._" No she didn't. Numbuh 362 tried not to give operatives work on the weekends. And besides that, what kind of work could she possibly have? There were no operatives who had escaped decommissioning, no mission reports to fill out, no work that she could be so busy with that she would have to send Rae the the Whisbee Deck...on the other side of the Moonbase.

Usually, on times like these, Numbuh 362 would respect her friend's privacy and walk away. After all, it wasn't any of her business. If Numbuh 86 wanted her to know, she would have told her. But curiosity got the better of her, and she set off on her quest to the Decommissioning Officer's office.

By the time she got to her destination, a mixture of curiosity and guilt was eating her up from the inside.

_What could she be doing_? and _Should I find out_? were the two questions that kept chasing each other around her head.

Numbuh 362's hand gripped the doorknob firmly, but didn't proceed to turn it. She let the two questions fight it out in her brain for a second before her wondering what Numbuh 86 could be doing finally took over.

She turned the knob before her guilt got up and started to fight back again. What she saw made her close the door as quickly as she opened it, and dash all the way to her own office without stopping to acknowledge the operatives around her.

Once there, she wrenched open the door, slammed it behind her, and locked it. After that, she leaned against it, panting from exhaustion of making it from Numbuh 86's office to her own in what was probably record time. After a few seconds of this, she transferred her weight to her desk before her fatigue overcame and forced her to sit down. She was still panting, but not as hard as before. Still, she dropped her head into her hands, thinking.

In Numbuh 86's office...She was there...And why shouldn't she be? It was her office...But that wasn't why she ran, why she panicked.

In Numbuh 86's office, was Numbuh 86...with Numbuh 60...KISSING!

And not just sweet little kisses either! Oh no! Their arms were snaked around each other, and they were in a major lip-lock! Besides going through that less-than-two-second video in her head, she wondered how they were able to breathe.

It took longer than ten minutes for her to be able to calm down. Then she started looking at the two in her head in a new perspective.

It was true that Numbuhs 60 and 86 could be considered friends. After all, he was probably the only boy alive whom she didn't yell at in a fit of temper. And when she did yell, he didn't cower, but stood his ground without losing his own temper and yelling right back. They had grown a reasonable amount of respect for each other that eventually grew into a friendship.

But never once had Numbuh 362 actually considered it being more than a friendship. Never once, did she stop to wonder if there was some quality that Numbuh 60 possessed that he was treated differently from all the other boys that Numbuh 86 has ever encountered. After all, Numbuh 60 was just like any other boy anywhere. He _liked_ boyish things, he _did_ boyish things, _laughed_ at boyish things, and was just plain boyish.

But she merely passed it off as two operatives who had accepted that they were going to work together, and might as well make the best of it. But even that didn't fit. There were many male operatives that Numbuh 86 spent time around the clock with without ever feeling the slightest bit of affection. No, this had been building for some time. For how long, she wasn't even sure.

She distinctively remembered them getting along back in their early days of being in the Kids Next Door, when Numbuh 86 was assistant nurse something-or-other. That was when she didn't mind boys much. She particularly didn't mind Numbuh 60. After all, he helped and respected her in the Academy. That might have been around the time when things started to grow between them.

Nothing would be for certain unless she asked, and that wasn't gonna happen! Never in a million years! She could already see their reddening faces in her mind's eye. Then they would ask her how she found out. That wouldn't be a pleasant story to tell.

Which was why she was amazed at how Rae was able to tell the very unpleasant story about them getting married without so much as feeling guilty.

Then again, it did help her think, for the first time, about Numbuhs 60 and 86. Together. Yes, they were very much alike. Both hardworking and loyal with tempers more explosive than volcanoes on Jupiter's moon, Io. But they were also quiet and thoughtful, much to many peoples' disbelief. Maybe, they really could be good for each other. They definitely looked very sweet together. Huh, this could work.

Numbuh 362's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She slowly got up, and answered it.

It was Numbuh 60.

Oh, this just got interesting.

"Sup?"

She decided to just play it cool. After all, he had no idea that she had witnessed what he was doing in Numbuh 86's office.

"That sounds familiar," she said coolly, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

"Yeah, ran into Rae. She told me about your little conversation."

She waited with baited breath, hoping he didn't add two and two and figure out what happened.

He didn't. Numbuh 362 had a brief flashback of Numbuh 86 yelling about how boys were too stupid to figure things out on their own. She quickly shook the thought away.

"You said that you wanted to see Numbuh 86 and me. Numbuh 86 went home, but I'm here."

"Uh huh." It took a few seconds to remember why she went out looking for the new couple in the first place, and quickly explained the flashforwards that he might experience at any time.

"Is that what those are called?" he said when she was done.

"Yeah, I guess they're--Wait! You've had them before?"

"Oh yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since Rae stayed at the Arctic Training Base with me. I was getting them all the time. I just thought that keeping her around all the time finally made me lose it."

"I wasn't aware you even had it."

"Hey!"

"So, you got them a lot?"

"Yeah. I'd just start getting these thoughts going through my head, like I was remembering something. But it was stuff from the _future_. And then the base would disappear, and I was on the day that I was thinking about. I didn't say anything to Rae 'cause I thought that she'd do another dance about a victory."

"And that's bad?"

"You don't wanna know." He shook his head.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Actually, yeah. I was just telling Numbuh 86 while I was in her office just now. Before I came here, I mean."

_Yeah, I'll bet that's what you were doing_, Numbuh 362 thought grimly. "So, what did you see?"

"Nothing important," he shrugged. "Mostly my life after decommissioning. Teenage life, high school. I guess you can blame me for why Rae is such a weirdo."

"Why?"

"Apparently, I spend _a lot _of time in detention with Numbuh 4 in high school."

Numbuh 362 smiled. _Typical Patton._

"What did you see?"

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

"Come on! I told you about my visions. 'Fess up!"

Numbuh 362 stared directly at his feet when she spoke. "My wedding reception," she mumbled.

"Oh." He tried to sound embarrassed for her, but she could here him straining to cover the laugh that was trying to escape him. "Anything interesting?"

What a stupid question! She couldn't resist smacking his arm.

"What'd I do?" he said innocently, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"_Anything interesting_?" she said in a sickening imitation of his voice. "What kind of a question is that?" she snapped.

"I_ meant,_" he said heatedly without raising his voice, "did you recognize anyone?"

"Oh," she said, anger disappearing. "Uh, yeah. You were there, _with Fanny_." She put emphasis on the last two words, seeing what his reaction would be. Not even a blush.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you were engaged."

"How can you tell?" he said a bit quickly, then quickly cast his eyes toward the floor.

"I dunno. I just looked at you two sitting next to each other, and instantly thought _fiance_."

He nodded in response.

"Then Numbuhs 3 and 4 were sharing the table with you. They were already married," she said, remembering. "And Numbuhs 2 and 5 were at the table next to yours with Numbuh 1's parents. And at the table next the theirs' was Numbuh 2's little brother, Tommy."

Numbuh 60 snickered, then fell silent again.

"He was talking to Harvey--you know, my brother--and Numbuhs 83 and 84." Then she remembered something else. "Numbuh 84 proposed to her."

Numbuh 60 smirked. "I knew it. They're just like Numbuhs 3 and 4: _totally predictable_.

**Okay, that's enough for this chapter. Its already past midnight, and my feet still hurt.**

**Now here's something to think about: _I'm having a contest. _Uh, I guess you could consider it a contest. Or maybe just a way to get some say in this story. See, I saw from your reviews that a lot of people were interested in these flashforwards that I introduced you to in the last chapter. And, 'cause I know I'm gonna get writer's block again, here's the deal: _you can come up with the flashforwards for this story. _They could be about any character in the present, seeing into any part of their future lives that you're interested in. You could add couples and their children, their adulthood, whatever. Here are the rules though:**

**1. As for the couples, I don't accept slash. I'm not homophobic, but KND is still a kids show, so yeah.**

**2. There are some characters that I already paired up and gave children. And no matter how hard I try, I wont be able to change them. Some of those couples are Maurice/Cree and Ace the Kid/Numbuh 10.**

**3. If you've payed any attention to Chris when he was explaining the flashforwards, you'll understand that they can't see anything farther into the future than 2032, which is where my OCs are from.**

**4. Under NO condition will I change the couples that I'm writing about. So if someone out there wants something about 1/5, guess what? THIS AIN'T THE PLACE FOR YOU!**

**5. I prefer not to have too many OCs, 'cause they're difficult to write about when I didn't create them.**

**6. Even though I still have no idea who Tommy, Chad, and Harvey should end up with, I already have their kids. So spouses are still open.**

**7. Flashforwards have to still make sense if put into context of what my fantasy future is. The good thing is that I didn't get into too many juicy details, so there's still plenty of stuff that would apply.  
**

**Okay, so even if you don't have any ideas, I'd appreciate some reviews.**

**REMINDERS:**

**REVIEW! (I can't stress this one enough)**

**Check out my poll**

**If you know and agree with what I went through at the MORP Dance earlier, write "YEAH!" in the review**

**Later!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I'm supposed to be creating a poster about Paul Revere's ride for history class right now, but I can't draw to save my life. Sucks, doesn't it? **

**'Kay so I got some pretty awesome reviews and ideas for flashforwards that I really liked. I'll definitely be using a majority of them, so don't be shy about sending them in.**

**So here's a notice that Rae's making me put in. So, as for my poll: **

**Rae is in the lead with 10 votes**

**Lara is second with 6 votes**

**Kyra, Chris, and Butch are tied for third place with 4 votes each**

**Andy and Sally are tied for fourth with 3 votes each**

**Hannah is last with 2 votes**

**HANNAH: What is it you people have been smoking? TWO CRUDDY VOTES?**

**So, before Hannah starts using words that will get me banned from this website, to my reviewers (Still no offense to anyone I haven't responded to)...**

**DarkXRachel- It was definitely too good to resist ending the chapter like that.**

**Kaellyx- I can't resist, Rachel's gonna find out, and she's gonna tell 'em. Wish her luck!**

**macka746- Ice skating. How can something so awesome be so painful? Just thinking about it is bringing back memories of old bruises. (I crashed a lot) OUCH!**

**evemiliana- How did I _know _that you were gonna suggest something for 83/84? 'Cause I'm _PSYCHIC_! Now if only I could use my powers to ace the finals coming up... ANYWAY, I really like your idea, and I'm gonna have to complete the half-formed way of putting it in this story. And as for Rae, she's a mixture of all my friends combined, so she is screwed up. RAE: Yup!**

**sstoons3425- FANNY: (_blushes_) Eye dunno what your talkin' abou'! **

**dragonaqua- Here's a funny story. My friend and I were playing handball on a really hot day. So naturally, we got tired of full-out running after the ball. Then my friend started going after the ball half-jogging and half-bouncy walking with her elbows stuck to her sides and her hands moving in animated circles. We call that the Victory Dance. And ever since then, all Rae has been doing is the Victory Dance. Isn't that right, Pat? PATTON: Yup.**

**Laurie43- PATTON: What I do this time? FANNY: That sounds like someone familiar. RAE: It does? Who?**

**numbuh310alltheway- Okay, sorry, but I don't understand what you mean by "_sees Abby as the 'morp'_." Could you clarify?**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- I gotta update my other stories. I already got a reviewer threatening to chuck a basketball at my head. And I can tell you from experience, IT'S NOT FUN!**

**CloudstarOfShadowClan- That's _always _funny! Sorry Hoagie...**

**NinjaSheik- FANNY: Back off! He's _mine_!**

**KNDFANGIRL- Well, considering they were ten and in the fourth grade when they didn't know where babies came from, and now they're twelve and in the sixth grade, I should think so. After all, we were forced to watch the videos in the _fifth _grade.**

**laughyytaffy- May I ask, _which _parts made you laugh that hard? And as for people looking at you like you're crazy, you get used to it _real _quick!**

**Moonstar 11- Oh trust me, I'm gonna put something about them all grown up somewhere. As for Nigel and Harvey, still trying to figure out how to type it out without making Harvey totally evil. **

**Angelic Sakura Blossom- You know what? That's not a bad idea. I've been so focused on creating the character itself, I didn't even think about that! I _knew _letting people tell some of their ideas would be a good thing!**

**PureWolfWarrior- Those two just seemed like the kind of teenage boys that would get stuck in detention a lot together. I don't know why. Maybe its 'cause they both seemed to fit the bill after playing that trick on the Toilenator in Operation C.A.N.Y.O.N. **

**Numbuh Phenon- Shoot. I'm having so much trouble writing the 2/5 relationship, its not even funny. Let me know!**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

"Hey, Numbuh 60," Numbuh 362 said casually as she walked past the Drill Sergeant.

Now, normally that's taken as a friendly gesture, and the immediate response would be to say hi back. But in this case, the person on the receiving end of the greeting had his head under the hood of a damaged S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and didn't hear the greeter approach. The result? Well, he jumped, and-

_BANG_!

"OW!"

_WHAM_!

The sickening sound of a thick skull colliding with the underside of the hood, then the latter collapsing on the former's head before he could retreat.

He snarled, "Son of a-"

"Pat!" Numbuh 362 scolded, using the nickname that she and Numbuh 86 gave him back when they were in the Academy as she lifted the hood.

"What? I wasn't actually gonna _say _it!" he defended while rubbing his now-blackened face with a rag that she tossed him.

"Sure you weren't," she said disbelievingly.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! Its a teen thing to swear!"

"Yeah, I guess," she said, but without lifting the suspicion from her voice. "What were you doing anyway?"

"What? Oh, I was-uh-I was trying to see if this S.C.A.M.P.E.R. could be salvaged. I guess a couple of Teen Ninjas stole it from Sector N, and took it out for a joyride. Long story short, its not safe, even by our standards."

"M-hm," she nodded, only half-listening.

"So," he said, now attempting to get rid of the black on his calloused hands, "what are _you_ doing here? No offense, but this will take forever even with an _experienced_ pit crew here. Besides, the moon is that way in case you forgot." He pointed skyward.

Numbuh 362 scowled, but it quickly turned into an indignant smile, her eyes narrowed. "Thanks," she said stiffly. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a meatball sandwich with me and Numbuh 86 later today."

He started at the mention of Numbuh 86, but covered it up once he realized what he was doing. His attempts were futile, however, 'cause it was the most obvious thing in the world in her eyes.

_How _stupid _does he think I am_?

"But if you'd rather spend your time salvaging S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, then I'll just tell Numbuh 86 that you-"

"I'll come," he interrupted.

"Oh Pat, you shouldn't," she teased playfully. "I mean, this is obviously _so_ important. Maybe you should-"

"Go," he interrupted again.

She looked down and saw that he was no longer trying to wipe his hands clean (they were still filthy by the way), and was wringing the rag. His knuckles were white.

"Okay, but its not _as _important at what you're doing now. I mean, its _just _a meatball sandwich. And Sector N _does _need their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ASA-now."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, if they needed it so bad, they would've put better protection on it so it wouldn't get trashed in the first place. So what time then?"

* * *

_This is great_, Numbuh 362 thought to herself as she watched her two friends laugh over something that happened when Numbuh 13 found out that his sector's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. wasn't getting the fullest attention to its repair. Apparently, he was tripping over himself in anger...literally!

It doesn't sound all that funny when you put it like that, but when you have a great storyteller like Numbuh 60 describing what happened, it was hilarious.

_Hilarious. Kind of like Rae's stories_, she thought to herself suddenly. _They have a gift_.

_Gift...Gift...Gift...Rae is a gift to them in the future...But not as far into the future as I thought...They're already dating...And they _still _wont say anything_!

Numbuh 362 didn't know why this made her so angry. It didn't make sense for her to get angry. So why was she?

The conflict must have shown on her face 'cause her two friends stopped laughing to stare at her.

"Numbuh 362? Are ye alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Uh, go on. What happened next?"

Numbuh 60 proceeded with the story, getting more laughs from her Numbuh 86. The difference was that Numbuh 86 was actually listening, while Numbuh 362 lost track of the conversation at the first part.

The entire time she was thinking, _Tell me_!_ Tell me now_! _I'm your friend, so tell me_! But as the minutes ticked by, it was obvious that they weren't going to tell her. It looked like she had to take matters into her own hands.

After joining Numbuh 86 in another round of laughter on the unknown subject, she spoke up.

"Wow, this is great. You two are great."

"Aw gees, Numbuh 362. You're making me blush," Numbuh 60 teased. Numbuh 86 giggled.

"No seriously! You know what? You two should date."

They immediately stopped smiling, and looked at her in shock, fearing that she had actually found out about their little secret. The secret that they worked so hard to _keep _a secret.

"And then not tell me about it!"

That last sentence confirmed their fears. Their mouths were gaping, eyes wide, blushing like crazy.

Numbuh 60 was the first to recover. And when he did, he leaned over to Numbuh 86 and whispered just loudly enough for the other girl at the table to hear, "I think she's onto us."

Numbuh 86 snapped out of it, then hit him on the arm. He backed away, looking hurt in a very teasing kind of way. That's just what he did when he got either nervous or embarrassed. In this case, it was a little bit of both.

"So when did ye find out?"

"Next time you two want to have a little make-out session, don't do it in _your office_!" She hissed the last part.

The other two, if possible, blushed even more. By this time, the would have made a tomato jealous. She would know: Numbuh 86's hair was tomato-red.

She decided that they weren't gonna break the silence, so she just continued. "Why didn't you tell me? I tell you two _everything_."

The other two looked at each other, trying to find a good answer to the question.

"Well?"

Numbuh 60 shrugged while Numbuh 86 mumbled, "Eye dunno."

"You _don't know_? Guys, that's such a big thing to hide! Why would you hide it?"

Neither of them had an answer, so they just stared at their own feet.

"Sorry," they both mumbled at the same time.

Numbuh 362 took a deep breath before she continued. "S'okay. But you _have _to tell me about this stuff!"

"Give us a break!" said Numbuh 60. "Would _you _tell _us_?"

"Yes! I would!"

For some reason, at those words, they leaned in closer, waiting for her to say something.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh you know what I mean by well what!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, I think you do!"

"Look, you're just crazy!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Stop it!"

It was actually Numbuh 86 that stopped the bickering between her two friends. Ironic considering she was usually included in the arguing.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"Just _what _were you two staring at me for, anyway?"

"Ye just said that ye would tell us if ye were, uh, _sneaking around_. Right?"

"Right," she answered carefully. "So?"

"So you and Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 60 jumped in impatiently. "He dump his girlfriend for ya yet?"

It was Numbuh 362 to blush in surprise as well as embarrassment. "W-what?"

"Has. He. Dumped. His. Girl. Friend. For. You. Yet?" he said slowly.

"N-no!"

Numbuh 60 stood up so fast that he almost knocked the table. "Let me knock some sense into that dude!" he said, rolling up his sleeves. He took a grand total of two steps before Numbuh 86 grabbed hold of his jacket, and pulled him back into his seat.

Before they started fighting as usual, Numbuh 362 butted in with, "Why would he dump Lizzie for me?"

"Why _wouldn't _he dump Lizzie for you?" he countered innocently.

"You've been hanging around Rae too much," she snapped, but he only shrugged. "There's no way that Numbuh 1 would dump Lizzie. I've met her. She wouldn't give him up without a fight."

"What do you think she'll do when she meets your '_cousins_'?" he said as if thinking aloud.

"Oh puh-lease! Like he would let her find out!"

* * *

**Down On Earth**

"Nigel Uno! You better have not forgotten our date tonight!"

**All done! Dun, dun, DUN!**

**HOAGIE: I get it! Done! Dun! Ha ha ha!**

**KYRA: Now _that's _what I call comedy! Ha ha ha!**

**Overkill, guys. Review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright! All done with my history project! (audience cheers) Too bad that now I have to make a diorama of Mars then write an essay on it. (audience boos) _Tell_ me about it!**

** Anyway, here are the results so far from my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 10 votes**

**Lara is second with 6 votes**

**Chris is third with 5 votes**

**Kyra and Butch are tied for fourth with 4 votes each**

**Andy and Sally are tied for fifth with 3 votes each**

**Hannah is last with 2 votes**

**HANNAH: You know what? Its 'cause you wont write about me! What's your problem?  
ME: Nothing! I just need to keep the story moving along!  
HANNAH: Bull crud!  
ME: Okay, you know what? You're right. It _is _bull crud.  
HANNAH: I'm right? I mean, yeah! I'm right! What am I right about?  
ME: I don't write about you a lot. And you know why?  
HANNAH: Why?  
ME: (thinks for a second) Because...because...(snaps fingers) Because you're too awesome to be explained to _these _people!  
HANNAH: Oh...Well then its okay then!**

**_Still _nothing funny/stupid! No offense, yet again, if I don't answer. To (some) my reviewers...**

**littlemissfg- I'm working on it, but those two are the hardest to write about! It sucks 'cause I _so _wanna write something about them! Sucks, doesn't it?**

**sstoons3425- But that would be too easy! No way! I gotta add some drama here and a few jokes. I got part of it planned out. The other half? Eh...**

**KNDLOVER- Gotta love people like you. Have yo been talking to Rae, by any chance? No? Just thought, you know, caps...**

**laughyytaffy- PATTON: Okay, who _wasn't _watching that?**

**numbuh310alltheway- No, I _did _call the prom the MORP, I just didn't understand you 'cause "MORP" is the name of the dance.**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom- Why, yes I did! Don't judge me! (gets hit over the head by flying book) Okay! WHO THREW THAT? (Butch and Rae point to each other) Actually, as I _think _I might have mentioned, when they're talking about the future kids, they refer to them as cousins so no one knows what they're talking about? Get it?**

**PureWolfWarrior- A little bit of both actually. Hopefully, I evened out the humor between both parts.**

**evemiliana- Yeah, I have this one friend who has the gift. The storytelling gift, and the rubber face to match. You know, the people with faces that they can contort to any expression. Totally hilarious!**

**Laurie43- RACHEL: Watching them squirm? Best part of the job!**

**Numbuh Phenon- Oh yes! Lizzie plus this story equals DRAMA!**

**macka746- DOLPHINS WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR LIVER! ...I'm random too. Yeah, in public, they refer to the future kids as cousins.**

**Aeri-Chan- I know! Aren't they just so funny when they're not in control of a situation like this? And 1/362? I didn't even consider them a couple until I started reading about them. Pretty sad considering how they're so obvious in those episodes.**

**Moonstar 11- YES I'M A FAN! Not a psychopathic fan, but I think the show is pretty funny. **

**KNDFANGIRL- Sheesh! You know, here in Nowhere, California, admitting you know something about Hannah Montana is just a screaming end to your social status. Luckily for me though, I don't have a social status.**

**Okay, so I'm _finally _gonna add a reviewer'****s flashforward! Yay! Okay, so evemiliana came up with this idea and I just added the details. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Sector W Tree House**

_Finally alone._

_Nigel and Rachel's wedding was coming up. That was all people could talk about. Mostly along the women, but still. Nonstop talk of flowers, dresses, decorations, vows, wedding presents, rings, yada yada yada._

_It wasn't that Lee wasn't happy for them. Total opposite really. He had been more than excited when he found out that Nigel had asked his sweetheart to marry him. About time too! In all honesty, he had expected them to get married as soon as they graduated from high school._

_What really ate away at him was that now that he and Sonya had figured out that they were invited, she had been dragging him all over the mall, looking for the perfect dress to wear. And usually, him telling her that she would look beautiful with jeans and a T-shirt would make her come to her senses. But since she became a bridesmaid, she just smiled and continued on her quest. Eventually, he just gave up._

_This went on for the entire week. If that doesn't sound like a lot of time, guess what_?_ You're a girl that actually likes to go on a scavenger hunt throughout the entire mall, and doesn't have to carry the shopping bags. And that's exactly what he went through, Sunday through Saturday._

_On that Saturday afternoon, they met Rachel there, already ordering the bridesmaids dresses, thus ending their seemingly-endless mission. As soon as she said those words, Lee let out a loud sigh of relief and Sonya giggled._

_He smiled. You would too. She was cute when she smiled. But as soon as he asked her what was so funny, his smile disappeared, and he collapsed in a nearby chair in mock-exhaustion._

"_Of course she's ordering the bridesmaids dresses, silly_! _We've all gotta match, don't we_?" _She giggled some more when he started to massage his temples._

"_Very funny, Sonya,_" _he had said. _"_But I guess it was my fault for forgetting that._"

_She had sat down beside him for awhile, leaning against his shoulder. It didn't take long before she heard his stomach to growl in hunger._

"_Come on,_" _he laughed. _"_Let's go eat._"_ With that, he led her out of the mall by the hand, mentally cursing the place for holding him hostage for so long._

_Sonya didn't ask where he was taking her. That's the way her preferred it. At least, he preferred it for today. It wasn't until it seemed like they had left all of civilization behind them did she ask where they were going._

_A smile and, _"_You'll see,_" _were the only clues that he gave her. It was__ a few more minutes before he stopped and parked the car in what seemed like the middle of nowhere._

"_Come on._" _He motioned for her to follow him out. And she did._

_As she got out of her side, Lee was going through the trunk. He withdrew a basket, closed the trunk, and grabbed her hand again. He led her through several trees until the land cleared right up, revealing nothing but wide, open spaces absolutely covered in flowers._

_A broad smile overcame her face. _"_L-Lee. Its beautiful_!"

_He grinned at her reaction, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling her down to the ground. It wasn't until then that Sonya paid the basket that he brought any attention. He had prepared a picnic._

"_Lee, this is so sweet_!" _she crooned._

_He shrugged. _"_I have my moments._"

_They stayed like that for a long time. Just talking, eating, laughing, and in Lee's case, fidgeting. Of course Sonya noticed, but she minded his masculinity and pretended she didn't._

_It wasn't until it was late afternoon that she addressed his odd behavior. They were both lying down side by side on their backs, just watching the clouds. She draped her arm over his waist when he gave a noticeable twitch._

"_Lee_?" _She sat up abruptly. _"_Are you okay_? _You're acting pretty weird._"

"_Y-yeah,_" _he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. _"_I'm fine._"

"_Maybe we should head back now,_" _she said skeptically. She made a move to get up and leave, but Lee beat her to it._

"_Wait. Just one more minute. I promised myself that I wouldn't chicken out._"

"_Lee, what are you-_" _she was interrupted by Lee when he placed his finger over her mouth for her to stop talking._

_He took both of her hands in his before getting down on one knee. _"_Sonya, we've been best friends since we were seven, and we started dating at fifteen. I can't believe that it took me this long to figure it out_."

_Sonya's heart had stopped from the moment he stepped down. _"_Figure what out_?" _Her voice was hardly a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear._

"_That I can't live my life without you. Sonya, I love you. Will you marry me_?" _He took out a small velvet box from his pocket. And what was inside it_? _Well, you can guess from a distance from the scream and the tackle that Sonya reacted with._

_She caught him off guard, and the blow had knocked off his trademark ushanka. But at that moment, he couldn't care less. _

"_Yes_!_ Yes_!_ A million times yes!_"_ she squealed before entrapping him in a passionate kiss that they only broke away from for air. Lee placed the ring on her finger as he continually kissed her blond locks._

"_Best. Day. Ever,_" _she breathed into his ear before going into another long, airless kiss.

* * *

_

Numbuh 84 woke with a start, expecting to be in a meadow filled with flowers, and the clouds, and the picnic..._and Sonya_, but instead finding himself in his tree house bedroom. He took a quick intake of breath because he just barely realized that he had been holding it..._because he was kissing Sonya_. No he had not! He hadn't done anything of the sort! There was no way that - he was arguing with himself._ So not cool_!_  
_

He wiped the sweat off his brow, then put his head in his hands with a groan.

_Not again_! he thought.

Oh yes, he'd had these dreams before. Not that one specifically, but others like it. Dates, parties, weddings, all with the same girl. Grr!

If it were any other girl, it would have been simple enough just to avoid her and hope that these dreams went away. But no-o! They were both in the same sector, thus he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. After all, they were very good friends.

It would seem too fishy if he stopped talking to her out of the blue. The rest of the sector would start asking questions. And if he refused to let on why he was so distant all of a sudden, so would Global Command. He knew Harvey, and the germ-phobic leader wouldn't stop pestering until he got an answer. And then there was Sonya herself. She was sensitive although tough, and pretty scary when threatened with a dark room. They had grown too close for him to ignore her thoroughly.

She would come to her with those puppy dog eyes, and ask him what was wrong...It would all be history by that point. Anyway, it wasn't her fault that he was having these dreams. It wasn't her fault that they were in a romantic setting in every one of them. She didn't even know that he was having trouble sleeping at night because she was haunting him as he slept. His ushanka pretty much disguised the dark shadows under his eyes.

But it was either his imagination, or it was _she _that was starting to get a little distant with _him_. Of course, that was silly. She couldn't be having these dreams about herself!

* * *

Numbuh 83 woke up suddenly, eyes still closed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I do, Lee," she whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, a little more than a sprinkle of 83/84. Okay, so the entire time I was writing this, I was blushing and kept turning around towards the door so fast that I'm surprised that I didn't give myself whiplash 'cause I didn't want anyone reading over my shoulder. (what a mouthful!) As a result, this took twice as long to write. As for the proposal, I don't read a whole lot o' marriage movies, so I'm not exactly what you're supposed to say. But I think I did okay. No flames, alright? Okay, REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**'Kay, so I didn't plan on updating this today, but I have a three-day weekend 'cause I don't wanna go on the field trip on Monday. Go on! Call me weird! You're not gonna get far! Anyway, so here are the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is in the lead with 10 votes**

**Lara is second with 6 votes**

**Kyra, Chris, and Butch are all tied for third with 5 votes each**

**Sally is fourth with 4 votes**

**Andy and Hannah are tied for fifth with 3 votes each**

**HANNAH: Someone _finally _voted for me! I'd give whoever it was a kiss, but I don't know who you are, so oh well!**

**Anyway, to my reviewers... (still no offense if I don't have anything to respond with)  
**

**sstoons3425- Yeah, at first I thought about her waking up and thinking like Lee, but that last line popped up at the very last second.**

**KNDLOVER- I WILL EAT THEM ALL AT ONCE! HA HA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! HA HA! RAE: I _know _that you're gonna share those cookies with me. _Right_? (flexes muscles) ME: (throws cookies out of nearby window) What cookies?**

**KNDFANGIRL- As it turns out, grades are already on the report card, so I don't really need to focus anymore! Yeah!**

**Laurie43- Oh sorry, I guess I didn't make this as clear as I wanted to, but Lee proposed the day _before _Nigel and Rachel's wedding.**

**Numbuh Phenon- Ugh, I HATE it when my computer does that to me! Its the worst, right next to ads popping up when you're in the middle of something. Double ugh!**

**macka746- I bet you could write this, mostly 'cause I'm making this up as I go from now on. Pretty sad considering how long I've had this in my head.**

**Moonstar 11- I ended up not doing the Mars diorama. But that's okay' cause my science teacher grades people on how much he likes them. And he LOVES me! RAE: (shudders) Creepy thought!**

**laughyytaffy- I'm SOOO gonna have to write something about that! And all the stuff they do in school! I can see it in my head already! (laughs like evil maniac)**

**evemiliana- RAE: Congrats Tay-tay! Is he cute? Does he have a friend? What am I talking about? Of course he does! All the cute ones have friends. I mean, I have Lara don't I? ME: It wasn't a crappy idea, it just needed to be put into context. In case you haven't noticed, a _lot _of people loved the idea. So give yourself a pat on the back 'cause chances are that I probably wouldn't have written about it. **

**PureWolfWarrior- I'm definitely gonna talk about them more as the story moves along, but I don't think I'll bring them into 2010 'cause it would only complicate the story, and I already have no idea where its going.**

**Okay, so I would seriously _love _to say that I came up with this all by myself 'cause its so good, but RidingtheRoughWaters wrote this first part, and I just changed a few things. So yeah.**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

**Wally's POV**

_It was September 9, 2021_**  
**

"_The baby's coming! The baby's coming!_"_ Kuki had cried. _

_I had gone to check on her, and sure enough her water had broke. I had dragged her to the giant, glossy, black Mercedes that I had treasured almost as much as my wife, Kuki. My right hand was in her left hand and was squeezing it like no tomorrow. She breathed in and out as I constantly tried to calm her, but whenever I did, the pain would be so much that she screamed. _

_I had rushed through so many red lights to get her to the hospital and some people yelled and honked angrily at me. I didn't care. I was going to be a father! _

_We soon reached the hospital and luckily, I had called them earlier to get ready. I still held her hand as I carried her and set her down on the wheelchair. Her hair wasn't brushed and was ratty and a complete mess. She was wearing an overside T-shirt with sweatpants, and sandals. But of course, it was only seven thirty in the morning! __The nurses turned the wheelchair around and rushed her down the hallway with me following close behind. Then I realized the nurses were running and I was too. Poor Kuki was holding on for dear life. The nurses were screaming for people to get out of the way and a few people smiled at me and a few congratulated me on the way. _

_We finally reached a room and the nurses put Kuki on the hospital bed. Doctor Sullivan came in with a whole bunch of other nurses and then started operating. Kuki held my hand as I calmed her and stayed with her as she took deep breaths. _

"_It's okay Kuki. It's okay,_"_ I said calming not only her, but me too. She screamed again and then Doctor Sullivan said to push. _

_She did, and screamed again. I shut my eyes tight as she screamed and then I heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world - a baby's cry. Not just any baby's cry but my - no, our baby's cry. _

"_Its a boy_!" _one of the nurses cried out.__  
_

_Then Doctor Sullican cried out, _"_There's another one_!"_ My eyes widened at this. TWINS_? _Well, I guess that did explain why she got bigger than Fanny._

_Doctor Sullivan operated and then told Kuki to push again. She squeezed my hand and pushed. I bit my other hand to keep myself from yelling. I never knew she could squeeze so hard! I heard another baby's cry and I breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Its a girl_!"_  
_

"_There's ANOTHER one!_"_ Doctor Sullivan cried out. My eyes were bigger than before now. TRIPLETS_? _And that explains why she got bigger than both Abby and Rachel._ "_Kuki_! _You have to push_!"_ Kuki was so exhausted and was breathing like she just ran a marathon. _

"_You can do this Kuki!_"_ I encouraged her. _

"_No, I can't-_"_ she gasped. _

"_Yes! You can! Now push!_"_ I encouraged her. She pushed and screamed once again. Louder and reaching pitches that not even I knew a single person to reach._

_Then I heard it: babies crying. Our children crying. _

"_Its ANOTHER __girl_!"_  
_

_The nurses went to go clean the fluid off our children. Kuki, in the meantime, collapsed and had put her head on the pillow and was breathing rapidly. I was telling her how great of a job she did. Before the nurses came with our children, she smiled at me and I smiled back at her. _

"_I love you,_"_ I said smiling and stroking her hair. She smiled weakly, still breathing in and out. _

_The nurses came with our children. One was wrapped in a blue cloth, and the other two in pink. I was so happy and so exhausted at the same time. Kuki was holding our son and middle daughter. I was holding our youngest daughter. My baby girl, a princess at birth. _

_We both looked at our oldest son. He had little hair but you could see it was black and seemed to have already formed a pudding-bowl shape of hair. He even had my eyes. _

"_He looks so much like you,_"_ Kuki said, looking at the little bundle._

"_Butch,_"_ I said, grinning. _

"_Butch_?"_ Kuki questioned. _

"_It's a fighter's name_!"_ I insisted. She smiled at me and confirmed that our oldest would be Butch. _

_We looked at our middle child, my eldest princess. You could see that her hair was blond like mine. _

"_Hannah,_"_ Kuki said, smiling. _

"_Hannah_?"_ I questioned. _

"_Yeah_! _Hannah as in Hannah Montana,_"_ she said, smiling. I didn't question her logic 'cause she didn't question mine. _

_Hannah cried then. But it wasn't crying. Almost as if she was trying to sing - she was singing! I beamed at her and so did Kuki. _"_A star at birth._"_ I smiled at our _"_diva_"_ daughter. _

_We then looked at our smallest and youngest princess of the kingdom. _"_What do you think we should call her_?"_ Kuki asked. _

_Without skipping a beat, I answered, _"_Sally._"_ I don't know why but it felt as though she just came with her name or something. _

_She had black hair like her mother. And if you knew Kuki when she was 10 years old, you would've known and seen Kuki's innocent look which Sally now possessed. But of course, like her brother and sister, she had my green eyes. _

_I put Sally in my left arm and my right arm around Kuki. I pressed my lips against hers and she returned the kiss. Our lips parted as we held our children in our arms. _

_Then I looked up smiling still and then saw a flash. After my eyes adjusted I found my family and Kuki's family there. Kuki's mom, Genki, had a camera in her hands and had taken a picture. She gave it to me and I held it in my big hands. This is one moment all fathers would treasure-and one I will never forget.

* * *

_

Numbuh 4 woke after that last sentimental thought going through his mind. _Ugh. Stupid flashforwards_!

His first few weren't as bad as one would expect simply for the fact that they involved him on various dates with Kuki, but this was getting ridiculous!

After Numbuh 1 debriefed them on the visions that they might experience, it seemed that they were suddenly popping up from everywhere. Nothing interesting or exciting had occurred since Lara's single-handed breakout from Father's mansion until now.

It wasn't just him, all of a sudden, everyone in the tree house was discussing and asking for clarification when it came to certain visions. "_You learn something new everyday_," was Numbuh 2's favorite phrase as of late.

Oh yes, you do. For example, he just learned that his children were born on September 9, that he didn't know that he was having more than one child on that day until they were born, and he _finally _knew without a doubt where babies came from. Sure, he watched the videos in school, but he had a hard time believing that they were telling the truth.

Anyway, back to the present, he would have kept dreaming his future if a certain girl's screech didn't jolt him out of his semi-comfortable sleep.

"Nigel Uno! Don't tell me that you forgot our date tonight!"

Ugh! Now Numbuh 4 was obviously not that smart, and didn't understand a lot of things. Most of those things being school-related. But what puzzled him beyond anything in this world, was w_hy Numbuh 1 would'nt break-up with that sorry excuse for a girlfriend. _Scratch that last part. _That sorry excuse for a girl_! Seriously, she was mean, bossy, clingy, and in his opinion, wasn't getting any skinnier. Exact opposite really. Times like these he was especially grateful that Lizzie couldn't read minds or else he'd be dead.

He made a move to pull his pillow over his head, blocking out any outside sound. That is, until Chris vaguely said into the open air, "Who's she?"

Numbuh 4 instantly bolted out of his comfortable position on the couch, staring about him in a dizzy manner. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten up so quickly.

He quickly rubbed the crud out of his eyes with his blanket before realizing that his blanket shouldn't have been on the couch. He pried his eyes open and tried to focus on his surroundings. They were still a little blurry, but that didn't make him colorblind. This wasn't even his blanket, but he knew whose it was.

"Why do oi have Numbuh 3's favorite blanket?" he asked Numbuh 2, who he could make out at his feet, eating a chili dog.

"You looked cold," Numbuh 2 said simply before taking another bite of his chili dog, not removing his eyes from the TV screen. "Numbuh 3 let you borrow it. Now shush!" He could vaguely see Numbuh 2's hand waving down any more questions.

Numbuh 4 blinked rapidly until his vision came into clear focus. Then he turned to Chris, and Sally, who he just realized was also there, and snapped, "What are ya still doin' here? Hide!"

"Relax, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said thickly through chewing his chili dog before the addressed could answer. "Numbuh 1's leaving with her right now. Go back to sleep and shush! This is getting good!"

Never in his life had Numbuh 4 liked being bossed around by anyone. He especially didn't appreciate one of his best mates ordering to go back to sleep. So he did the exact opposite: he sat up and stretched, yawning as loud as he possibly could to annoy the other boy. All this did was cause Numbuh 2 to raise the volume to drown out any sounds that he made.

But Numbuh 4 didn't care. He was too tired to. Instead he looked around with his now-clear vision. It seemed as if he overlooked Kyra, who was sitting on Numbuh's other side, munching on a chili dog and watching whatever was on TV as well. Chris and Sally, on the other hand, payed the screen no attention at all. Instead they were sitting on the ground, cross-legged, playing an unfamiliar card game silently.

Sally..._Sally_..._our smallest and youngest princess_...

It took a moment to realize what he was thinking before he shook the thought away, blushing slightly. No one noticed though. He looked down at his hands, and was surprised to find Kuki's blanket folded neatly, ready to go back to its owner.

He was told about this: sometimes the flashforwards had lasting effects. The visions would be like an echo when it was over. A person could be frozen on the spot or stuck in action when the last of the flashforwards were trickling away. It was funny because he wasn't even planning on returning the blanket folded. He didn't even know how to fold.

"How long was oi out?"

Neither Numbuh 2 nor Kyra answered as they were too absorbed in their geeky show, so it was Sally that answered. "About fifteen minutes. You talk in your sleep a lot, by the way," she added as an afterthought.

_Oh great_! _What had he said_?

As if reading his mind, Sally answered his question again. "You didn't say anything we could understand anyway," she said a little quickly, blushing a little for an unknown reason as Chris smirked and rearranged every other card on the floor counterclockwise until they did a complete 180.

It was that very moment that Butch chose to stick his head through the door and practically announce, "Do my ears deceive me? Has dad _finally_ stopped saying our names over and over again? He's driving me nuts!"

Numbuh 4 and Sally blushed harder while Numbuh 2 and Kyra momentarily tore their attention away from the TV and laughed.

"Heh, heh," Butch laughed nervously. "Whoops!"

"What's so funny?" Numbuh 5 asked as she walked into the room, plopping herself on the couch next to Numbuh 4. "Why's everybody laughing?"

Numbuh 2 opened his mouth to explain until a blue blur scrambled though the room, trying to put as many obstacles between itself and the red blur that was following closely.

"Andy, give it back!"

"Never!"

"Andy, give it back before I KILL YOU!"

"Can't kill what ya can't catch!"

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, GILLIGAN!"

"Run away!"

And the chase took on a whole new level of intense. As soon as Andy got what seemed like a good obstacle between himself and his would-be killer, he dangled what looked like a 2x4-ed cellphone before taking off again.

"Dude, what are you doing?" That was Hannah.

"What he's _gonna do _is get his butt kicked in front of everybody," said Chris from the floor, clearly enjoying this new form of entertainment.

"Oh...Awesome!" And with that, she sat down in the nearest empty spot to watch.

"You guys! Keep it down before you wake Numbuh 4!" Obviously, that was Numbuh 3. She stalked in, clutching an orange Rainbow Monkey to her chest with one arm, the other on her hip, glaring at everyone. That is, she glared until she realized that Numbuh 4 was already awake. "Oh...Never mind."

Numbuh 3 didn't have enough time to ask what the deal was with Andy and Lara, and why she chased him around in circles until they heard it: "_Who's up there, Nigie_? _What's her name_?"

Everyone and everything froze.

"_What_? _There's no one up there_! _I swear_!"

"_Liar_! _Its that blond girl isn't it_? _The one with that tiger-striped sweater that you just LOVE to ogle at_!"

"_N-no_! _There's no one up there_!"

"_Oh yeah_? _Let me just see about that_!"

"_Lizzie, wait_!"

Her loud, obnoxious stomps and his hurried footsteps were heard loud and clear throughout the tree house. Everyone in the room was too enraptured in the moment to shout a warning before the door practically exploded open. And behind it? Well, you can guess. Lizzie glared at the room for half a second before Numbuh1 appeared at her shoulder, completely out of breath, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Lizzie! I-I can explain! See, what happened is-" He cut himself off, and he just stared through the doorway.

It took a moment for them to figure out what they were staring for, but when they did...

"Where did they go?" Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 3 as Lizzie turned away with a satisfied smirk upon her face.

"I don't know!" she whispered back; Numbuhs 2 and 4 were looking about them for any sign of them.

Yes, _the future Sector V had disappeared into thin air._

"Hmph! Just your stupid friends, I see. Fine. I'll see you downstairs." And Lizzie marched out without another word, nose high in the air in a snooty kind of way.

"_Is she gone_?" Lara's voice came out in a very quiet whisper. From where you ask? Impossible to tell.

"_Yeah_."

And just like that, they reappeared. From underneath the couch, from behind the TV, by the chairs, and Lara had even managed to dangle herself from the ceiling, and was now hanging upside down in the Spiderman position.

"Phew! That was _way_ too close!"

"What the - How the - How'd you get up there?"

She shrugged, which looked kind of funny because she was still upside down when she answered. "I've always had a special talent for climbing."

"Nice one, dude!" said an impressed Andy, giving her a high-five...still upside down.

"Thank you!" she said, accepting his praise. "And-" She punched him in the arm and took back the cellphone-like gadget that he had obviously stolen from her. "-don't take my stuff, or I'll kill ya!"

"Fine!" he pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

Lara didn't respond, but swung herself up, did a sort of flip in midair, and landed back on her feet perfectly, examining the screen in her hand.

"You better not have screwed anything up, or I swear to God I'll-"

The door opened suddenly without warning. "Nigie? What's taking so l-"

**Ooh! Another cliffhanger! Okay, so I want some nice, fat reviews for this one. Once again, I only wish that I came up with Wally's flashforward, but I didn't. So sad! (sobs) And, that card game the Chris and Sally is not real. If there's a game that you do play like that, I honestly had no idea, and it proves that I'm psychic. So later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I usually don't update this fast, but I'm home alone with nothing on TV. So yeah.**

**So here are the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is in the lead with 12 votes**

**Chris is second with 7 votes**

**Kyra, Lara, and Sally are tied for third with 6 votes each**

**Butch is fourth with 5 votes**

**Andy is fifth with 4 votes**

**Hannah is last with 3 votes**

**ME: Hannah, remember your breathing exercises!  
HANNAH: _What_ breathing exercises?**

**Anyway, to my reviewers (No offense if I didn't reply)...**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- Yeah, a friend of mine doesn't even use this website anymore 'cause of those stupid viruses. Sucks 'cause her stories were pretty funny. Huh, I hadn't even thought of that! Maybe not right away, but that might happen.**

**sstoons3425- You know, those were some of the only comments that I added. How'd you do that? Are you psychic too?**

**SuperNinjaLeprechaun- ANDY: Alright! LARA: Obviously, you either have A. no good judge of character, or B. no good taste. ANDY: Dude, let-it-go!**

**Emmi Fireworkz- ANDY & LARA: Say WHAT? ME: I dunno. I thought about it, but Andy and Lara (_cough, and-sharp-objects, cough_) convinced me that its not such a good idea. I'll write more indirect stuff like I have been doing, but that's about it.**

**Joydream- BUTCH & RAE: HA! Your reviewer loves us! Your reviewer loves us! La la la la la la!**

**evemiliana- FUTURE SECTOR V: On your mark Eve! ME: What the *beep*? Gimme those flamethrowers! (yanks them away) FUTURE SECTOR V: Aw! Why can't we? ME: 'Cause I need her for the story! After the credits you can turn Lizzie into a kabob for all I care! LIZZIE: HEY!**

**littlemissfg- If it were only that easy! But that would be too out of character! Nah, I gotta make Lizzie fight for him. Besides, who _doesn't _wanna watch Rachel kick the crap outta her?**

**laughyytaffy- WALLY: I AM _NOT _GETTING MUSHY!**

**SMARTICLEGIRL- ANDY, BUTCH & RAE: CHRIS LOVES SALLY! SALLY LOVES CHRIS! CHRIS LOVES SALLY! SALLY LOVES CHRIS! (pauses) ANDY: Butch and Rae? Are you serious? RAE: Dude, if you _ever _change the lyrics so that they're about me and this dude, I'll hunt you down and kick your (swears in Polish)! BUTCH: I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that (repeats Rae's swear word) is a bad thing, and I'll kick it too! ANDY: Message received!**

**Moonstar 11- That's what everybody's waiting for, isn't it? How Lizzie's gonna react? Let's watch, shall we?**

**Numbuh Phenon- The suspense is MURDER isn't it? Cliffhangers are MURDER, aren't they? MURDER, that is! RAE: (sneaks in from behind) Uh, are you _trying _to hint at something? ME: (panics) NO ONE CAN PROVE ANYTHING! I mean, love-the-review-bye! RAE: Freak...**

**macka746- Actually, the field trip was to Dry Town Water Park, but I'm freak enough not to wanna go. There's just the thing about walking around in your swimsuit with all my classmates that make it unappealing. No, I can't ride a ripstick. I can't even ride a skateboard! Sucks, doesn't it?**

**blueskiesahead- That's actually a little experiment that I conducted. See, I was wondering if people actually payed attention to the fact that the summary was all in lowercase. Did that lead people to thinking that the story wasn't all that well-written, or did anyone care as long as the story sounded good? CHRIS: Liar! You're just too lazy to hit the shift keys! ME: Yeah, that too...  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

There was no time to hide, or even attempt it. Sure, there was only a split second last time, but they knew that she was coming with those stomps that she would probably call footsteps. This time, she had the drop on them.

"Nigie? What's taking so l-"

There was nothing they could do. There was nothing _to _do. Even if they scrambled behind like a table or a wall, she would see them anyway. So hiding was a waste of energy. They did the only thing they _could _do: _nothing_. Nothing except stare and look surprised as if she were the intruder and not them.

"-long?"

Lizzie stared back. That was all she could think of doing. You would too if you burst through a door that leads to a room that had doubled its population in about a minute.

Without saying a word, she let her gaze slip from one unfamiliar kid to the next.

_There was a black boy wearing what looked like a hockey jersey...a nerdy-looking girl with a messy ponytail and a brown cap...a tall, good-looking boy with a pudding bowl haircut and a green sweatshirt...a pretty blond girl with an orange skirt...and a short girl with long black hair and a shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way to her elbows..._

It was very uncharacteristic for her to do this silently, for she usually started shouting and demanding answers.

The present members of Sector V stayed just as silent, waiting for her reaction when she got to the last two kids. And as you can guess who those two kids were, one can only imagine her reaction when she saw them.

There was Chris, who looked very much like his father before (now) him with blond hair. But he didn't puzzle her _nearly_ as much as the girl next to him.

There were a great deal of ways that she could have reacted, so she just went with her first instinct.

"Aha! I _knew _it was her Mr. Cheater McLiar-Pants!"

"What? NO! Its not what you think! I swear!"

But Lizzie didn't listen. Instead, she charged like the bull that they all secretly knew she was toward who was supposedly "_that blond girl the Nigie just LOVED to ogle at_"...whatever _ogle _meant. Lizzie surprised her, thus they went down to the ground with a crash.

"Oh boy!"

"Why don't you help your sister?"

"Maybe 'cause its not _her _that I'm worried about!" Chris's words became clear a moment later.

After the two girls hit the floor, it- **(KYRA: Ooh, wait! Let me tell this part! ME: Fine!)**

**Kyra's POV**

Okay, so after they both hit the floor,it went nothing but _downhill _from there! Ha ha! Get it? _Down_hill? Oh yeah, it was _Lair's _turf now! Ha ha! _Lair_! As in underground lair! Ha ha! That's funny! You know you wanna laugh! Ha ha! I gotta start selling these lines to- **(Oh, you're hopeless! I'm taking over again!)**

**Third Person**

So, Lizzie had the upper hand for one more second after they hit the ground before she lost it. **(KYRA: I thought she lost it after she thought that her boyfriend was cheating on her! Ha ha! ME: Oh shut up!)**

After all, Lara wasn't the leader of the best sector of her time for nothing, nope. Before Lizzie got a chance to aim a punch, her offender grabbed both of her wrists and threw her off. It was too easy after that to put them both behind her back at such an angle where she couldn't move without hurting herself after sitting on her.

"Look," Lara said, clearly aggravated, "I know what this looks like, but I'm not who you think I am!"

"It _looks _like you're playing a seriously twisted and game of _Horsey_," said a voice that nobody expected: _Rae's. _"And considering that, I'd say that you're Lara."_  
_

Lara pointed an accusing finger at her. "Shut it."

"What? No prize? No snappy comeback? You've gotta be seriously peeved," she said, nodding her head in a very animated way.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kyra asked waspishly.

Rae hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh yeah!" She poked her head through the door that she came from and shouted two words: "FOUND 'EM!"

Immediately after she stuck her head through the door, the future Sector V minus Lara clapped their hands over their ears. It became evident why.

"I don't care what anybody says," said Numbuh 2 loudly, as if testing his hearing. "She's _definitely _related to Numbuh 86!"

"I thought we've already established that, genius," said Rae.

Before he could lash out a retort, Numbuhs 86 and 362 came through the door that Rae had yelled out of, massaging their ears like the others.

"Geez Rae," Numbuh 362 hissed. "Can't you just ever _whisper_ or something!"

"I can. I just _choose _not to," Rae said with a smirk before plopping herself down on the now-vacated couch.

Momentarily forgetting about Lizzie, Sector V saluted Numbuh 362.

"At ease guys. Just came to - Lara, are you sitting on - Oh no..."

"Get this freak off of me!" Lizzie screeched from the floor. Lara shrugged, let go of her wrists, and got off. She then retreated to next to her mom, waiting for Lizzie to come to the conclusion by herself. "I don't know who you're fooling," she grumbled more to herself than anyone else. "But when I get my hands on you, you're gonna..."

Yep, she saw the two standing next to each other at last. The same but different. The one in the tiger-stripes was slouching slightly, looking confused. The one in red that she had just attacked was crossing her arms, standing upright, looking expectant.

"Nigie? Who is this?"

**Ha ha! Didn't give away everything! Okay, reason one for doing this: My fingers hurt. Reason two: I have writer's block. Reason three: My brother's home. So yeah. Once again, I want some nice fat reviews for this one!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright! School is officially OVER! (audience cheers) Yeah, I know! I just got promoted to high school on Monday, and today was eighth grade ditch day! I think I might lose my voice from screaming so much, but I don't care! Okay, so here are the results so far for my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 15 votes**

**Chris is second with 8 votes**

**Lara and Butch are tied for third with 7 votes each  
**

**Kyra and Sally are tied for fourth with 6 votes each**

**Hannah is fifth with 5 votes**

**Andy is sixth with 4 votes**

**ANDY: Eh, who cares?**

**'Kay, so to my reviewers (still no offense)...**

**Alapso- Yeah, I hate them too! But it does build loads of suspense, thus more reviews!**

**geninkitty- My story would probably be like that if my characters hadn't entered the real world through my brain and got into some mixed up situations. Just today, Butch and Rae followed me on every ride that I went to. SALLY: Yay! I'm somebody's favorite! BUTCH: Not just the reviewer's either... CHRIS: (blushes) Ignoring that!**

**sstoons3425- HANNAH: _Who_ are _you _calling stupid? ME: She didn't say _you_! HANNAH: She didn't have to! Heads are gonna roll!**

**blueskiesahead- I always did wonder if people would care about the summary being in lowercase letters, but I'm just too lazy to hit the shift keys.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- LARA: Well, what was I supposed to do? Just lay there and let her punch my face in? I don't think so!**

**Numbuh Phenon- KYRA: _How _can _anyone_ like _anything_ to do with _her_? RAE: Simple, they've got good taste...**

**elly755- Its the worst when the writer decides to quit the story all together at a cliffhanger. I've read a few like that, and it sucks 'cause now I don't know the ending.**

**evemiliana- RAE: YOU GO TAY! SHOW THAT (swears in Polish) WHO'S BOSS! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**SuperNinjaLeprechaun- ANDY: (googly-eyed) He's your _true Boo_? HA HA HA HA HA! Ya know, normally I'd be mad that you changed your favorite, but this _totally _makes up for it! _True Boo_! Hey Sally! Looks like you have some competition! SALLY: (turns angry red color; squishes life out of sandwich; says through clenched teeth) I don't know what you're talking about. CHRIS: (barely walks through the door) What's going on here? SALLY: GAH! (shoves him out of the way as she walks out the door) CHRIS: (confusedly scratches head) Did I _miss _something? ANDY: (with fist in mouth) No. (Choked giggle) LARA: (looks at Andy) EW!**

**Joydream- That's actually where I got the name. It wasn't until much, much, _much_ later that I realized that I accidentally modeled him after that. RAE: (shrugs) She's cool. Totally different than in 2032, I can tell you that! If you ask me, she _definitely _needs to loosen up.**

**Moonstar 11- BUTCH: She takes absolutely _no _offense. I thought it was totally hilarious! Who _doesn't _like to watch a good chick fight? It just sucks that no one got in a good punch... LARA: SHUT-UP!**

**PureWolfWarrior- Dude! I didn't even think about that! That would be so freaking awesome! Definitely something that would look awesome on TV!**

**Laurie43- I know! Right when I was writing that scene, I thought about the seriously bad pun that she would point out and laugh at, and it was just too perfect. I had to put it in.**

**savannahknd- I'm trying to come up with some talks between them, but they always come out angsty, which I'm trying to avoid. So, fingers crossed!**

**macka746- Well, Lizzie's a pretty unpredictable character, so she gave me a lot to work with.  
**

**Okay, so I was going to do something a little different than this, but PureWolfWarrior suggested a little part that I thought would be hilarious, so yeah.  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

Of course! It _had_ to be him, didn't it? 'Cause it would be too easy to just ask someone else!

"Nigie? Who's this?"

He scratched the back of his bald head awkwardly. "Um..." How to answer...How to answer... How _could_ he answer?

Lizzie's usual demanding personality immediately came back after she looked away from the two lookalikes. She marched over, and grabbed him by the collar. "Nigel Uno! What the _crud_ is going on?" Oh sure, she _said _crud, but they all knew there was another word that she would have rather used.

"Um..."

"Should we stop her from killing him?" Butch whispered to Rae.

"Nah! I'm enjoying this!" She lounged on the couch, putting her arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow, and putting her feet up on the table, clearly amused.

"Well?" Lizzie snapped, giving her boyfriend a shake, clearly not having heard the two's quick conversation. But the victim did, and he glared at the pair before being shaken out of it by his predator.

"Well Lizzie, you see..." He couldn't find the words to continue.

"I see _what_?" she snarled. "All I _see _are two girls that look exactly the same! Either they're twins, or you're cloning them!"

By this time, Rae was laughing her head off from the couch, but Lizzie ignored her.

"No, I -"

"Either way, I was right! You _were _cheating! With both of them!"

"Lizzie, I - Wait, what?"

There was a _thud_ as Rae rolled off the couch and onto the floor, down on all fours, pounding the ground with her fists, tears in her eyes, laughing. Others like Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, Butch, and Andy were chuckling, obviously restraining themselves from joining Rae on the embarrassing position on the floor. The rest offered weak smiles, accepting the scene as a glorious form of entertainment. Rachel was the only one who was blushing silently.

Now, Lizzie _had _to stop her tirade to at least give the laughing girl an odd look.

"Clones - cheating - with both!" she wheezed before collapsing in a fit of mad giggles breathlessly.

"And _what _is so funny?" Lizzie snarled.

But Rae wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the lookalike wearing red. "Oi! Lair! You guys kiss yet?" she laughed.

Lara smirked. "Yeah right. If he wanted to get that close to me, he'd have to buy me dinner first." Rae was consumed in some more giggles at her response. Nigel blushed. Now most of the others were chuckling audibly, or at least were smiling broadly.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was getting angrier and more confused than ever. Mostly more confused, which got her angrier. So yeah.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled in between all the laughing, throwing her boyfriend face-first to the ground. "WHAT THE _CRUD _IS GOING ON?"

As expected, no one answered right off the bat. Even Lizzie, peeved as she was, would consider anyone who answered her question immediately would either have to be an idiot, a kiss-up, or both. Rachel was the first to speak - er, _yawn._

She looked down at her left wrist where a watch was clearly missing. "Wow, I'm bushed! Time goes by fast when you're having fun. I think its time we go back to Moonbase. Don't ya think guys?"

Fanny followed her leader's example in yawning loudly. "Uh huh! Rae?"

"Pfft! No way! This is _way_ better than that Spongebob junk on TV! Besides, I'm not tired at all!"

With what looked like a very painful smile, Fanny said, "_Yes, _ya _are_. We have ta go, _now_!" The three almost made it out the door before Lizzie called them back.

"Come back here you _tramp_!" she snapped. Everyone except Lizzie and Rachel gasped at her last word. While the others looked appalled, Lizzie looked as if she were ready to breath fire, and Rachel merely looked a little hurt. "What were _you_," she poked Rachel for emphasis, "and _my boyfriend_ doing? He's _mine_! I know you! You're that girl that rode off with _my _Nigie, you boyfriend stealer!"

**Rae's POV**

Man, if you think Lizzie can be scary just the way she is, you should try having her hover over you, looking as if she were ready to bite your head off. It wasn't Lizzie's anger that was scary though. Well, it was, but it was even scarier thinking about what would happen if she slipped and landed on you _while _she was hovering. What a horrible way to die by being squished to death 'cause your future husband's current girlfriend went AWOL and sat on you!

The thought would have made me laugh even harder than before if the miserable hag hadn't called Mrs. U a tramp. I mean, I don't really know her as a kid, but I do know her as an adult, and she's pretty cool as far as parents go. And from what history tells us, she's an awesome Soopreme Leader. So excuse me if I got _a little _defensive when the insults started!

**Third Person**

"Alright listen, ya oompah-loompah! She didn't _steal _your boyfriend! He practically came running! And you know what? After meeting the runner-up for the Female Dog of the Year Award, I can't blame him!" Rae snarled.

**Okay, not a good way to end a chapter, but I wanna at least _try _to build up some more suspense. And, yeah I know, calling Rachel a tramp was a little out of line, but let's face it, they're 12! Most of my classmates were swearing at each other at the age of 10. I don't think that I didn't much of a good job at keeping Lizzie in character, but she's evil in my view either way. So yeah. Okay, so I want some feedback, 'cause this took a couple of days to write, even though its pretty short. So REVIEW!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**'Sup y'al? Okay, so I moved to Texas, practically leaving everything behind in California. (sob) I guess I'm okay 'cause I'm living with family that I only get to see like a few times a year, but if I sound a bit angsty, you know why. So on a lighter subject, here's the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 19 votes**

**Lara, is in second with 10 votes  
**

**Chris and Sally are tied for third with 9 votes each**

**Butch is in fourth with 8 votes**

**Kyra is in fifth with 6 votes**

**Andy and Hannah is are tied for sixth with 5 votes each  
**

**ANDY: Don't care!**

**To my reviewers (still no offense)...**

**Mercy4.8- S'all good! Glad you like it!**

**KNDLOVER- RAE: (takes a bow) Thank you! Thank you! I am awesome aren't I?**

**elly755- RAE: See? I make _everything _better!**

**sstoons3425- RAE: Oh, she's gonna pay all right! And she better hope that someone will hold me back before I break my foot on her butt!**

**macka746- Yeah well, its better to just remove all doubt now before someone gets the sneaking suspicion that you're normal!**

**Numbuh Phenon- RAE:Dude, I've been closely watched since I got here! Kyra's the only one who've I've had a fight with and she doesn't count as a _good_fight! KYRA: Hey!**

**BlameItOnMyParents- RACHEL: Well, I don't know... RAE: Oh heck yeah! Me and you Mrs. U! Against this chick! Let's go!**

**cassicandiful- RAE: She _should've _won. But my mom voted for the vice principal in my time, and as she _constantly _reminds me, her vote counts for like, a million!**

**evemiliana- Oh don't worry, I'll make absolutely sure that they get the goods after I'm done with Lizzie.**

**Laurie43- It took my two seconds to come up with it. Whereas it would've taken me ten minutes to come up with it if I were in a conversation like that.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- Yeah, well that district voted not to start school 'til after Labor Day, so we get out later. So yeah. Happy late birthday!**

**PureWolfWarrior- Oh yeah. I imagine this future all the time, and Fanny's usually trying to get Rae out of the room like that.**

**KNDFANGIRL- RAE: That is so weird! I had a dream just like that!**

**laughyytaffy- RAE: I know right? If they were giving out an award for best public speaker, I would so win!**

**Moonstar 11- I don't where I get this stuff. I wasn't even planning on writing that until my fingers were already typing it out. I love my seriously twisted brain sometimes! (smiles like an idiot)**

**LeeLee-KND- RAE: That's _another _fave for me! (starts chanting) _Favorite_!_ Favorite_!_ I'm the favorite_! (everyone stares) Don't judge me!**

**The Blood Red Rose- SALLY: _I'm _someone's favorite? CHRIS: Can you blame 'em? BUTCH: No _you _can't. CHRIS: (blushes) Get outta my face! BUTCH: Anything for my future brother-in-law! CHRIS: I'm gonna kill you! BUTCH: (runs away) Wait! If you kill me now, I wont be your best man! CHRIS: (chases after him) SHUT-UP!**

**klkelly- Can you believe that this was one of my first attempts at writing something romantic? Its coming out comedic. Not that I'm complaining though.**

**Miwokgirl101- I'm a-going! I'm a-going! I've just been busy is all.**

**MaxandFang101- Not my fault! I was going to update a month ago, but the computer that I was typing this up on erased _everything _that I wrote, and it was my only copy. So I got discouraged for a while after that. I so wish that Nigel and Rachel got together after they grow-up. They make a better couple than Nigel and Lizzie. And actually, I've never heard Rachel trash talk; its just not like her at all. But Rae is probably gonna have to say that sometime. And eighth grade isn't so bad...at least, not as bad as high school so far.  
**

**On with the story!**

**Year 2010**

"_What _did you say?"

"You heard me you-" Then she said something in a foreign tongue that they couldn't understand, but could guess.

"_RAE_!" Fanny swept her fingertips across her neck as a signal to shut up. Rae faltered, but she didn't lose her stance, nor did she make a move to apologize.

"_I said_," Lizzie snarled, attempting to poke the short girl in the chest like she did to Rachel, "_What _did you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Rae smacked her hand away.

"I heard what you said," she snarled dangerously. "And I know that you heard what I said. But if you're so stupid that you already forgot, then fine. I'll say it again nice and slowly so it might just seep through that thick skull of yours. I _said _that _she_," she pointed to Rachel, "didn't steal _your_," to Lizzie, "_boyfriend_," to Nigel. "_He_," still to Nigel, "practically came _running_," she mimed running in place. "But I don't expect you to know anything about exercise," she drew a circle in mid-air, referring to her body shape. "And after _meeting_," she used her hands to walk towards each other as if they were people who were meeting, "the runner-up for the _Female Dog of the Year Award_," she posed as if she were the sculpture on an award, then got on the floor and rolled-over like a dog, "_I don't_," she got up, pointed to herself then shook her head, "_blame him_," she did the shame-on-you sign towards Nigel. "Did I forget anything?" she vaguely asked the open-mouthed and shocked audience.

Of course it was a rhetorical question, but her friends didn't see it that way when there was an answer.

"Um, I think you called her an oompah-loompah," said the tall good-looking boy with the dark hair.

He received a glare from Lizzie, an elbow from Chris, and an, "Oh yeah! Thanks Butch," from Rae before she turned back to Lizzie, who was steadily going redder and redder by the second. "Then _I _called _you_," she pointed to Lizzie, "an _oompah-loompah_!" She puffed out her cheeks and used her arms to mime being fat before she started to sing their theme song. "_Oompah-loompah_! _Oompahty-doo_! _If you get me mad, then I'll kill you_!"

Lizzie scowled. "That's it! You're dead!"

"Girl, you better hope I don't get my shoes off!" Rae made a move to kick them off, but their fight was interrupted when two boys pulled them apart before one of them made the first move.

Nigel and Wally dragged Lizzie back without too much effort due to her lack of training in an actual fight. Chris and Butch dragged Rae away, but unlike Lizzie, she was still putting up quite a fight. They were attempting to pin her down, similarly to a wrestling move, but she refused to go down without kicking and screaming. So Chris pulled her into what looked like a cross between a headlock and a bear-hug from behind. Her legs kicked the air uselessly until Butch expertly caught them, and forced her to the ground with her arms behind her back.

She shouted profanities at them in a foreign language until she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Sheesh, and I thought _my _dad liked to swear," said Butch from her feet.

"Aw, shut-up man! For all you know, I could've been complimenting her this whole time," Rae snapped.

"And the look?"

"Have you ever _seen _me compliment someone? I get the urge to kill."

"I _meant _the look on Uno's face. He's flinching more than that time that dad's soccer team lost the big game when that one player tripped over his shoelaces." He gave an airy laugh. "Ah, good times. _Good _times."

"Moron," Chris muttered.

"Heard that!"

"I know."

Just when it looked like the two boys were gonna get into a fight, a shout from the ground stopped them. "Hey! Tweedle-dim and Tweedle-dimmer! If you guys get into it, I'm gonna get up and kick both of your butts! Now shut-up!" Amazing how the one who was being ganged-up on not even a minute before was trying to keep her two attackers from fighting each other. She muttered something that sounded like "_Obludnicy_," under her breath. Everyone except Chris and Lara looked confused.

Lara smirked, and Chris snapped, "I am not!"

"_Odmowa_," she sang. "And I'm not just talking about you being a hypocrite." She gave Sally a look before she started saying, "_Ja kochasz_! _Wiesz, ze nie_!_ Przyznać_! _Jesteś w miłości z Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa_! And don't even bother denying it, man."

Needless to say, no one had a clue to what they were saying except the twins, who were both steadily going redder; whether it was from laughter or embarrassment depended on the twin.

"Ooh! What she say?" Andy asked excitedly. "Musta been pretty bad for him to go _that _red!"

"It was," Lara giggled.

"Not true," Chris said numbly, still red in the face.

"Whatever you say, dude. _Whatever you say_." Chris scowled, but didn't say anything else.

"Wait! Ya _understood _her? Wot the crud did she say then?"

"Nothing!" Chris snapped; Lara and Rae only laughed at his frustration.

"Wot did she say?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, but the others' laughter said otherwise.

"Probably something about gettin' _fancy _with my sister," said Butch, smirking. "Am I right?" Chris only scowled in his direction. "Yep! I was right."

"Was NOT!" he snapped.

"Whatever," he shrugged. Then he coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "_You dig my sister_!" Then he cleared his throat. "Sorry. There was something stuck in my throat!"

"Shut-up," Chris snapped again.

A moment of silence, then-

"Yeah. Uh, still hanging out here!"

Truthfully, the fight between Lizzie and Rae had almost been entirely forgotten compared to the gibberish that the Uno twins had miraculously been able to understand. Even Lizzie's face was full of confusion, not rage.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled, and then made a move to put down the shorty before she stopped him.

"No way! My feet are tired!"

The two boys rolled their eyes and flung her onto the couch, where she landed sitting down cross-legged, looking completely unruffled as if she did this every day...which she probably does.

"Much better!" She put her feet up on an invisible table like a mime, and lied back on their worn couch.

"Hey!" Lizzie spluttered after a moment, still struggling with Nigel and Wally holding her back. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Rae waved her off lazily. "Oh go back to that treadmill you _should _have!" she said, bored.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lizzie struggled wildly against her bonds to get at the girl on the couch, who was waving her off like she would an annoying fly. Nigel and Wally were able to hold her back though...but only just barely. "Nigel Uno! Who is she? Who are _they_? Huh? Who?"

Numbuh 1 looked at his teammates helplessly, looking for help to the answer. But all he got were sorry looks. His gaze wandered over to Numbuh 362, who was blushing like crazy. Then he looked over the the future sector.

"Uh, can we have a minute?"

**Okay! I know! _Not _a good place to end the chapter _at all_! But I'm so tired and I haven't updated this in two months, so yeah. But I can promise the next chapter soon 'cause I have parts of it in my brain already, something I didn't do for the last one. Okay, so a few extra things:**

**First, high school. Not all its cracked up to be. Its alright I guess, but its long and boring. I got a warning from a friend that Freshman year always is. Next, I'm still accepting any ideas for flashforwards. And as for the reviews, its not weird at all if you talk to my characters directly. Well, I guess it is weird, but I don't care. So if you have any questions, you can always ask them. Keep in mind that Butch and Hannah can _not _go on dates! They have to stick with their parents at all times while they're in the present. And next, I sorta have something going on in my personal life that I feel like bragging about 'cause its brand new...I think a Varsity Football Junior is crushing on me! EEP! Fingers crossed on that one! He's a keeper!**

**ANYWAY! Review!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sup you guys? Okay, so, nothing exciting going on in my life at the moment 'cause I have next to no friends, no boyfriend, and no life. So why does it take so long to update? I don't really know. I know that I'm forcing myself to write right now, which is weird 'cause all I usually wanna do is update my stories, but I haven't been acting like myself lately, so yeah. So, on a lighter subject, here are the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 25 votes**

**Lara is second with 14 votes**

**Chris is third with 12 votes**

**Sally is in fourth with 11 votes**

**Butch is in fifth with 9 votes**

**Kyra is sixth with 7 votes**

**Hannah is seventh with 6 votes**

**Andy is last with 5 votes**

**HANNAH: Ha! I'm not in last place! IN. YOUR. FACE!  
ANDY: That's what I get for letting her beat me huh?**

**So, to my reviewers...**

**CandyforniaGurl851- RAE: FINALLY! Someone who gets that I will _never _go out with this idiot! No offense Beatles. BUTCH: (_shrugs_) Eh, none taken.**

**1029384756- SALLY: REALLY? BUTCH: (_mutters to Chris_) You better hope that this dude is...a dudette. You don't need any competition. You're already way behind on your game! CHRIS: (_blushes_) Would you shut-up for once?**

**arissaprincess321- Yeah, I didn't think it was gonna take this long, but I feel the need for people to get to _know _my characters instead of being rushed through the story.**

**MaxandFang101- What can I say other than it was a good line? I'm just sorry that Rachel didn't get to use it, but let's face it, Rae seems more of a likely character to say something like that.**

**laughyytaffy- Really? High school is so boring! But maybe that's 'cause I have no life. And yeah, I really liked him, and I'm pretty sure he liked me. Too bad, 'cause I think he got himself a girlfriend while I was away on vacation. Oh well. Good luck with your freshie friend!**

**Laurie43- I didn't understand a word of it either. I got it off a translation website, so its most likely wrong. Oh well, I don't think there's anyone here who can speak fluent Polish to criticize.**

**klkelly- Sorry about that. No matter how empty my life is right now, I can hardly get myself to write anymore. I don't know why. I hope its just a faze and it passes soon though. And thanks!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- PATTON: Um, hi! FANNY: BACK OFF! (_scowls_)**

**PureWolfWarrior- Really? People have been telling me that junior year is the hardest. Or maybe that's cause they're involved with EVERYTHING! I don't think that Irish is a language. I don't even know what's the national language over there, so she just speaks Polish.**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest- Ha ha. Actually, I don't blame ya now that I look back on my writing. Man, I _seriously _need to improve my writing skills! Oh well. But seriously, my first few chapters aren't as good as I thought when I first wrote them, and the summary doesn't help to attract that many readers...Oh well!**

**sstoons3425- I didn't understand a word of it either. I had to copy and paste stuff from a language translation thing online. I bet ya if you did that into English, you could figure out why Chris was so embarrassed.**

**KNDFANGIRL- That's cool that I live (somewhat) close to one of my reviewers! And I won't give you my exact location, but I can tell you that the closest big city is Dallas. ANYWAY! BUTCH: Now that's what happened in one of _my _dreams! Creepy huh?**

**elly755- Nah I haven't died...yet. Naw, I'm just kidding. Everyone in the future Sector V is bilingual. They all have to do with their race, so Rae was speaking Polish. I most likely got a lot of stuff wrong 'cause translation websites aren't that reliable, but yeah. And Chris is the unofficial World Languages Expert of the team, and I thought 'cause Lara was his twin, she should get some credit too.**

**Moonstar 11- Pfft! If I was Mr. Warburton in disguise, all my favorite couples would be together, and the show would still be going. If they weren't gonna be kids forever, then they should have gone on as teenagers, ya know?**

**evemiliana- Trust me when I say that eight graders aren't all that big and bad. I know, I was one last year. And that would be funny. And random! Perfect! It meets all the qualifications! SWEET!**

**Numbuh Phenon- RAE: That's it. Bow down! Bow down! I am awesome aren't I? KYRA: Oh puh-lease! You tell off one girl and suddenly you're queen of the world huh? RAE: Uh, DUH! Can't you see someone bowing down to me over here? KYRA: (_sighs_) Oh, never mind! ME: Man, I LOVE Reba! She is totally hilarious. Its a shame that they ended the show. Its not fair! They end awesome shows like Kids Next Door and Reba but keep stuff like Adventure Time and Flapjack! WHAT is the world coming to? ANYWAY! I looked back and I couldn't find any quotes from Reba, so where did you get that from? Just curious.**

**Joydream- RAE: Blech!**

**Alapso- Yeah, eighth grade was more fun. But maybe that's 'cause I had friends back in California to keep me company. But who really knows 'cause I was alone for most of that year too.**

**RaidersEcho- It was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it up 'cause it took me too long. Oh well.**

**Adorkable Snowmen- Oh don't worry, I'll bring them back...eventually!**

**madier1095- Man, I remember a story that took me three whole days to finish! And that was without bathroom breaks. Now THAT was long! The way I see it, high school is just like middle school except that you're the youngest, and I don't have any of my friends with me. But that's an "Oh well" situation.  
**

**Okay, so I have to get this story moving along, so we'll bring back some of the villains and see where we go from there. So...peace!**

**Father's Mansion**

**Super Villain Meeting  
**

**Year 2010**

Crowds of villains shuffled past, trying to find some empty space in which to stand, or trying to locate their partners in crime so they would seem more intimidating. Either way, hardly anyone was holding still. No one wanted to miss Father's announcement. He said it was important, and anybody who was anybody showed up to his meetings. Even if that anybody was..._the Toilenator._

After being shoved away from anybody he got closer than five feet to, the poor pathetic villain was dizzy and disoriented. All he meant to do was say hello to Mr. Boss and the rest of his "friends" before Knightbrace had "accidentally" tripped him. And then one of Crazy Old Cat Lady's many kitties hissed at him until he had no choice but to back up into Pottymouth, who had something _very _unkind to say before shoving him back into the direction from which he came. Then the Common Cold had decided that moment to sneeze so powerfully, that the toilet-based villain fell backwards and ended up falling to the ground with a loud _crash_.

Mostly all the villains watching the whole scene stopped to laugh at the worst and most idiotic villain ever. After all, _they _would never be caught dead or alive acting like the moron that the Toilenator was.

The "villain" was just picking himself off the ground when Father, onstage, called for everyone's attention to start the meeting.

"Quiet down! Come on guys, meeting's started! Let's - SHUT-UP!"

And the once-room-temperature mansion was hotter than a furnace.

"Okay, let's try this again!" he yelled, cooling off. "I'm calling this super villain's meeting to order!"

He waited for the last of those still laughing at the toilet-based villain to turn around to face him.

"Finally! Well then, I think I've finally got an idea to defeat those Brats Next Door, once and for all!"

He expected a dramatic pause, but all he got was an eye-roll from every villain in the room. Well, _almost _every villain in the room. But did the Toilenator really count? No? Didn't think so.

"What?"

"Father, exactly how many plans have you made that would _for sure_ destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all?"

"Well I-"

"And _how many _of those plans ended with us losing?"

"Well I-"

The crowd wasn't even listening anymore. It seemed that every single villain shared this point of view, and decided to express it angrily to whoever was standing next to them. That is, every villain..._except the Toilenator._

"Hang on a sec - Will you just l - SHUT-UP!"

And the room was back to resembling a furnace.

"Look Father, we're not interested in losing _another _fight to those kids! Call us when you hire a new guy to actually come up with _real _plans to for sure destroy those Kids Next Door once and for all."

There was murmuring of agreement from everyone and then a making for the door before someone stopped those about to get out the door. And who else would that villain be..._but the Toilenator?_

"WAIT! Sure Father's come up with some clunkers in the past-"

"Hey!"

"-but he'll eventually come up with an idea to _really _get rid of those _wretched Kids Next Door_!" His eyes went dark when he mentioned his enemies' name. "And we all wanna a piece of it when that happens...right?"

A murmur of agreement. This was good.

"So what if _this _is the plan that works for sure? So let's get back in there and get in on this plan! Whadda'ya say guys?"

A pause. Then-

"You're crazy Lou!" Mr. Boss snapped. "Get out of the way!" With a single, fluid arm-movement, the Toilenator was on the ground in a heap on toilet paper.

But just as he was about to exit the building, a single comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Your daughter's in the Kids Next Door, isn't she, Mr. Boss?"

And just like that, everyone's attention was back on Father, who was now leaning on the podium ever-so-casually.

"So?"

"So this affects her too, huh?" he said, now too-casually examining his fingernails.

Dead silence unless you count the sound of Mr. Boss's footsteps as he walked back to his previous spot in the attentive crowd and Father's evil chuckle.

"Right, now if you'll just turn your attention to the screen here," the giant one behind him came to life, "you'll see that I've installed spy cameras all over Sector V's tree house." Still silent. "And as you can see, _these_," he displayed random shots of Sector V's members going through regular activities such as playing video games, eating Rainbow Munchies, rushing to the bathroom, and a few were even of recent battles, "are _junk_!" He swept the slides off of the projector, threw them into a trashcan, and lit them on fire. "I think you all remember what happened at the Moonbase?"

_Shuffling._

"Good. I'll have you know that as soon as you all retreated, I sent back a few spies to grab Numbuh 362 while the Kids Next Door were sure that they won. It went well. She didn't suspect a thing, and no one noticed."

Cheerful murmurs and pats on the back to the Teen Ninjas.

"And then she escaped."

So did the appreciation towards the Teenz.

"Aw, don't get upset! That was a part of my plan, see!"

"There he goes with his _crazy plans _again!"

"SHUT-UP! I _meant _to let her go! Those cameras only caught what was happening _in that room at the time_! I put a new one on her! With a video screen and a microphone! See?"

Still not the response he was hoping for.

"Oh, what now?"

"So now we get _videos _of those brats playing video games, eating Rainbow Munchies, and going to the bathroom?"

"What? No! Look!"

The screen displayed an outside view of the tree house with glowing red dots in various places, marking the locations of the occupants. Except...there weren't five. There were _more. _There were _twelve_.

"I've been watching this for days. There's always twelve. Those seven never leave. And there were also..._other _things I've found out. Those seven extra kids, they're..._different._ I've been watching them, and they always know what's gonna happen before it happens."

"So? Lots of people can do that!"

"Not like this. The Superbowl?" A few football fans perked up a bit when hearing that. "Three boys spent ten minutes going over games that haven't even happened yet. Talking about players, and events, and plays, and the cheerleaders, and the halftime shows and all this other stuff about it like they _remember_ what happened! And they talk about music and TV and movies as if they're already old! Like that Harry Potter thing that's coming out in November? They've already seen Part 2. And they talk about it as if it were something like what the kids say about _Smokey and the Bandit_!"

Now _that _surprised quite a few adults who have seen and had tried to share the old movie with someone from this generation. The teenagers on the other hand, tried their best not to look confused by nodding in agreement with the others.

"I think these kids are from the _future_!"

What Father thought was his long-awaited dramatic pause was actually the other villains trying to come up with a good way to tell him that he was a raving lunatic.

"I'm serious! Look, I'll show you!"

The picture of the tree house disappeared from the screen behind him as a picture of an unfamiliar kid came into view.

It was a black boy, kinda big with muscles, and his hair sticking up in every direction. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table in front of him, so his dark blue jersey and his ratty-looking jeans were bunched up around the stomach and waist from bending forward. A smirk was plastered across his face, filled with a mixture of amusement and mischievousness.

Though the boy himself was never seen by any villain in the room, there _was _some sort of familiarity. The color of his jersey in contrast to his skin did resemble Numbuh 5's quite a bit. And his hair looked a bit like Cree's, but somewhat more masculine.

"What about this one?"

The boy's picture disappeared and was replaced by a new one. This one was of a pretty nerdy-looking girl. Her brown cap didn't hide the mess of light brown hair that was tied back into a sloppy and old looking braid that went down to her waist. Her arms were crossed over her light blue shirt which slightly hung over her brown capris. She was laughing at something not shown directly on the screen along with her picture, but if they squinted, they could vaguely make out the top of Numbuh 2's aviator cap at about her waist level, showing that he was doubled-over laughing at the same thing that this girl was.

The similarities were more obvious with this picture. The pale skin, the messy brown hair, and those colors, and the nerdy look...She _did _look like Numbuh 2 in a way.

Father changed the screen again so that the pictures of both kids were together side by side.

"His name is Andrew," he said slowly. "But everyone calls him Andy by the looks of it. And her name is Kyra. They're twins."

Protest and disbelief both went up immediately from the crowd.

"They don't even look anything alike!"

"They don't even look like a brother and a sister!"

"They couldn't pass up as cousins either!"

"Shut-up!"

And up went the temperature again.

"They're twins. Their names are Andy and Kyra _Gilligan, _Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2's kids." As Father dropped the news, pictures of the two future parents popped up on the screen above their children.

Numbuh 5's was of her leaning back in her chair, with her hands behind her head and her feet up on the table in front of her, smirking with amusement and mischievousness.

Numbuh 2's was of him crossing his arms and laughing at some corny joke that he had obviously just told.

Now with the two new pictures, resemblances were even more obvious. The same basic fashion between the girls, they boys' _thickness_...it could be possible...and it probably was.

"Here's another kid."

The screen switched to where the four pictures disappeared and were replaced with another one. Another boy. A tall boy with a dark pudding-bowl haircut, a green sweatshirt, and dark jeans. He was very good-looking, and so easy to place...

"And another."

A pretty girl with long blond hair that went past her waist came up. An orange tank-top and a matching skirt, leggings, and leg-warmers were the only things that didn't fit. But the oblivious look on her face was a dead giveaway. She was standing up, on hand behind her back and the other twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.

"And another."

Scratch that. _That _was a dead giveaway. The girl looked almost exactly like Numbuh 3! Long dark hair, green shirt that was rolled up to her shoulders, capris, wide green eyes, and her bangs curled over her forehead instead of lying flat. Those were the differences, and yet, they looked practically the same. She was sitting down at the end of Sector V's couch, leaning over the armrest, chin resting on her crossed arms, tilted slightly as if listening to a story a bit tiredly.

"_His_ name," the boy's picture appeared, "Is Butch. And _she_," the blond girl's picture, "is Hannah. And _this_," the last girl, "is Sally. Triplets. Butch, Hannah, and Sally _Beetles._" Pictures of Numbuh 4 crossing his arms on the couch and Numbuh 3 twirling a lock of hair thoughtfully came up.

Instead of disbelief, there loud shouts of "HA!" and "I _knew _it!" and "You owe me twenty bucks, man!"

After the shouts of triumph and disappointment from either winning or losing a long-standing bet had finally died away, Father pulled up another picture. Another easy one to place.

It was a blond boy with a mow-hawk, wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, and a pair of black sunglasses that had been snapped in half and was thrown away, so only one of his light blue eyes were visible. He was shrugging at the camera, one eyebrow raised, his hands were a slight blur because it looked like he was using them to explain something to his invisible audience. He looked almost exactly like Numbuh 1.

Then the picture changed, but no one knew exactly _why _Father would put up a picture of _Numbuh 362. _Except, there were differences easy enough to spot if they have actually been face-to-face with her. For one, she wasn't wearing the usual attire of the orange sweater or the blue pants or the famous helmet..._or the relaxed and carefree expression._ Really, _who _had ever seen Numbuh 362 lounging around like that since she _became _Soopreme Leader? No one, that's who. This girl was wearing a red sweatshirt that looked a couple sizes too big and baggy khaki shorts. And if someone were too look _extremely _close...almost _squint _at the picture, they would see that her eyes weren't even brown, they were _blue. _The girl was smiling brushing her hair back with one hand absentmindedly.

Then the two pictures appeared next to each other with one of Numbuh 1 speaking at his podium and one of Numbuh 362 doing paperwork in her office at the Moonbase. No real surprises there, even if Numbuh 1 had a girl friend. It was bound to happen anyway. No big deal.

"Christopher and Lara Uno. Also twins."

Usually good information about the Kids Next Door. But not for one infuriated father, and _not _the one who was handling the slides on the stage. No, the one that had been called back because of his daughter.

"Uh, Father? What the _crud _does this have to do with Fanny?"

...Father didn't appear to hear him because he was already putting up one more picture.

"This one doesn't stay in Sector V's tree house, but I've heard the others talking about her switching back and forth between the Moonbase and the Arctic Training Base. She took longer to find 'cause I thought that she was a boy."

It was obvious why. Of course the girl in the picture's features were clearly feminine, but everything else made her look more masculine. The short, choppy black hair, the baggy capris, skater's green sweater with a matching baseball cap facing backwards, the single earring, the spiked collar and the gauntlets. _Extremely _boyish!

"Her name is Raven, but everyone calls her Rae. Raven _Drilovsky_."

He didn't even have time to switch the pictures before Chad was already answering the unasked question.

"Drilovsky? As in _Patton Drilovsky_? As in _that's Numbuh 60's kid_? Man, I'd like to meet the sorry girl that marries his sorry butt! Ooh! _And _the boy that Numbuh 86 is gonna threaten for the rest of their lives together!" Everyone laughed.

Numbuh 60 came up, training a few cadets.

"Funny you should say that."

And just like that, the talking and laughing stopped as a picture of Numbuh 86 yelling out orders to random operatives showed up next to Numbuh 60's.

Father was expecting this to happen. This was the part that he had been looking forward to the most. Sure, finding out that Numbuh 2 and 5 were going to end up together was somewhat of a shocker, and Numbuhs 3 and 4's love lives were long-term bets, and Numbuhs 1 and 362 were pretty obvious too, but _nothing _in the whole wide world in a billion years and after would anyone guess _this _turn of events. And sure, it was fun to watch the rest of the villains try to absorb and comprehend this, and maybe a teen or two would start laughing and say that it was a pretty funny joke only to be silence by the serious Father onstage, but the _real _reason he was looking forward to this part, the reason that he saved this slide for the very last, _was to watch Mr. Boss's reaction._

It was slow at first, but then it came. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his daughter's photo up there, then came the denial, where he almost smiled and laughed along with the disbelieving teen, but then it looked like it had finally dawned on him that this wasn't a joke. And boy was it _scary_!

Everyone's seen Mr. Boss angry. Maybe not on an all-out burning rampage, but he's always been pretty grumpy and quick to anger, so it usually wasn't a big deal unless they were on the receiving end of his wrath. But just watching him, even from afar, it was frightening! It was like someone had released his inner demon, and that demon was ready to kill.

That was what Father was looking for: the look of desperate madness that would scare the pants off of the Boogie Man himself. After all, if they were gonna do a job like this, they needed some determined villains. And who better to provoke than the most feared villain of all time, after himself of course.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." He said it quietly, but his voice carried through the crowd, and sent a chill down the spines of some.

_Oh you'll get your chance, Boss. You'll get your chance. _He almost chuckled evilly to himself before someone called out from the audience.

"So what so we do now?"

Father's eyes widened and his pipe almost hit the floor along with his jaw.

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

Truth be told, he didn't _have _a plan. He had been too bust putting together this slide-show. And it wasn't as it sounded either. He had to go through every single video that his camera flies had recorded to find the best pictures of each kid and then go back and listen to their meaningless conversations to pick up things like their names and origins, which also wasn't very easy because they constantly gave each other new nicknames instead of using their code names or first names.

"Well, I, uh-" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The plan is..." His eyes darted around the room rapidly in attempt to get inspiration from somewhere..._anywhere_. But nothing.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" And who else would that incredibly annoying voice belong to..._but to the Toilenator._

Normally, Father would wave him down or just ignore him altogether, but seeing that he had no idea what to say, he let the bothersome villain buy him some time.

"Ooh goody!" He took a deep breath. "Well, what if we led Numbuhs 1 through 5 out of the tree house by pretending that the Moonbase was under attack and if someone pretended to be Numbuh 362 tell them that it was a soopuh-important mission that they have to go right away, and then we sneak in and grab the kids before they come back, and when they come back and find their tree house empty, we'll send them a message that says that they have to do what we say or else!" He finished by drawing himself up proudly to a silent crowd.

And why were they silent? Because they couldn't be more sure which was more shocking: that the Toilenator was able to say that all in one breath, or that it was the _Toilenator _that had produced such a brilliant plan.

This called for celebration. Maybe the Toilenator wouldn't be as much of a pain after this went into effect. And they wouldn't celebrate until this plan went into effect. Not until they had eight kids locked up somewhere, being used as blackmail. Not until they had some of the most powerful Kids Next Door operatives bending to their every whim. Not until _they _were the winners, and those brats were the losers.

**Wow, I did _not _plan for things to go that way. Then again, I had no idea which way it was gonna go. Yeah, I know you guys are waiting for Lizzie's postponed reaction, but I figured that this thing was going way to slowly. **

**Father's really losing it and the Toilenator's really gaining it huh?**** Who woulda thought? Not me, _that's _for sure!**

**I didn't really like this chapter 'cause I don't think my writing skills have really improved that much. I just realized that I've been writing this for over a year now! Man, does time fly! So, I know that I haven't been updating lately, and I really don't know why 'cause I really like this fic. So hopefully I'll snap out of whatever it is. **

**And then I wanna say to all artists out there, see my profile picture?**** That took me hours do draw, and it still sucks. Anyone like to draw? Go for it! I have an account on deviantart now, so you can show me there. Plus, I drew a couple more that I really need someone with talent to redraw 'cause mine really suck. Please? My account name is the same as it is here on fanfiction.**

**So then some the usual like remember to review and to check out my poll and stuff. Bye!**_  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**I just remembered that Rae's birthday was in December. And I totally forgot until now, so don't tell her. So I saw that I lost a lot of reviewers because I haven't been writing much so I guess its my fault. So here are the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 27 votes**

**Lara is second with 16 votes**

**Chris is third with 14 votes**

**Sally is fourth with 12 votes**

**Butch is fifth with 10 votes**

**Kyra is sixth with 8 votes**

**Andy and Hannah are tied for seventh with 7 votes each**

**HANNAH:**** Humph!**

**So here's to my reviewers...**

**OriginalAlienSuperspy- PATTON: HEY!**

**numbuh054- Aw! Thank ya!**

**arissaprincess321- Yeah, I hate it when there are really good time-travel stories that I have a hard time making sense out of 'cause I have no idea which kid is who's.**

**CandyforniaGurl851- RAE: Smart. You'd win that bet. PATTON: How can I _not _get offended by that? ME: Its okay. If you were trying to rip off my story, _then _I would get mad. But it just sounds like its just fun to make Fanny and Patton's kid a total psycho.**

**sstoons3525- Oh, the Toilenator is _definitely _as dumb as he looks, but I think that the villains seriously try too hard to make up something super complicated when its actually pretty simple.**

**june2021- I really love the drawing that you did of Rae. It was really cool and I wish that I had your talent for art.**

**PureWolfWarrior- Oh I'm definitely gonna put in the whole family in one big scene. Will Patton get along with his future in-laws? Is Rae loved as a granddaughter in the future? That is for me to know, and you to wonder!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- FANNY: I'll get you for this! And your little account too!**

**Moonstar 11- Nah, there's no way I'll ever discontinue this story. I like writing it too much.**

**tmcala- Thanks, 'cause I thought I did a pretty crappy job at that part.**

**Numbuh 006- BUTCH: I'm one step closer to winning this! Whoop whoop!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest- Still debating whether I should write another villain chapter, but I really need this story to move along already. But I'm really glad that you liked it!**

**Moondapple-or-Moonpelt- Aw! Thank ya!**

**KNDFANGIRL- I still can't believe how hard it was for people to believe that the Toilenator can come up with something smart once in a while! After all, he _did _come up with a pretty good one in Operation M.O.V.I.E. But I guess if you think about his screw-ups in every other episode, then it does make sense.**

**madier1095- I couldn't believe it either. Plus it was super hot so I drank a lot of water, so I was pretty amazed that I didn't have to take any bathroom breaks! Good luck with your move. Hopefully you adjust better than I have.**

**Okay, so I guess I've kept you waiting long enough for Lizzie's reaction...and I still have no idea how to write it so let's see how this goes. Wish me luck!**

**Year 2010**

"_WHAT DO YA MEAN _'_IT JUST HAPPENED_'?"

Small pause.

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT NIGEL UNO_! _WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN_? _HOW LONG HAVE THEY EVEN BEEN HERE_? _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME_?"

Its been going on like that for about five minutes, where Numbuh 1 and the rest of the present-day operatives took Lizzie to the next room over, trying to explain their situation...Needless to say, it wasn't going as well as they had hoped.

"That dude is getting his butt kicked, badly," said Butch to the silent crowd. "And I gotta say, that its probably the _funniest _thing I've _ever _heard in my life!"

Chris and Lara scowled while he went on laughing his head off.

"So not funny!" Lara snapped. "Do you have any idea how bad this is?"

"Uh...Lemme think," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Is the world gonna explode?"

"Uh, no!"

"Are evil robots gonna take over the world?"

"No!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! We gotta go back in time and have your mom go with your dad to the high school dance before she falls in love with her own kid and then get lightning to hit a giant clock tower _and _get a DeLorean DMC-12 in between a couple of light posts at the exact same time!"

No answer this time. Just dumb looks.

"Sometimes I wonder about you dude," said Chris, shaking his head.

"What? That's what _always _happens in those time travel sci-fi movies that we always watch!"

"Well in case ya haven't noticed Beatles, this isn't the Terminator, Back To The Future, or any other kind of time travel movies we've seen," said Rae from her position on the couch. "But if anyone manages to catch either Marty McFly or Doc on the streets, let me know. I'd _love_ to get the DeLorean off their hands."

"Yeah, I bet you would Rae. Then we can _all _go back to the 50's and maybe screw up the future by talking to our great-grandparents!"

"The 50's? Psh! Yeah right! Nah, we'd head straight for the 80's if I ever got that car. The best movies, the best music, the not-best-but-definitely-crazy fashion."

"I agree with you on that one."

"Fine, we'll go for the 80's for the movies and stuff, but the 70's were the best music!"

"Aw, shaddup Gilligan! Disco Fever was a raging sickness and we're all glad that its gone!"

"Take it back Drilovsky! Disco's the best kinda music out there!"

"Blech! Only 'cause its the only kinda music that you can dance to without looking stupider than everyone else!"

Kyra opened her mouth to make some kind of retort before they were interrupted by the door being thrown open by a very ticked off looking Lizzie.

"YOU!"

Lara got into a defensive fighting position in case she tried to tackle her again.

"AND YOU!"

Rae all but rolled her eyes.

"AND YOU!"

Chris raised his eyebrows.

"AND THE REST OF YOU!"

At best, the rest reacted by cocking their heads.

"I SWEAR IF YOU'RE EVIL ROBOTS OF THE FUTURE, I'LL SMASH YA TO PIECES!"

"See? I told ya! Evil robots from the future got us _all _paranoid!" Butch smirked.

"Shut up Beatles." Andy elbowed him, but was smirking alongside him.

"We're not robots." Sally rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what a robot would say! How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Have you ever seen anyone do the _Robot_?" said Rae. When Lizzie shook her head, Rae nodded her head at Kyra. "Show 'em."

And sure enough to her supposedly old dance moves, she _actually _did the _Robot_. Yes, it was very funny watching this nerdy girl doing a dance that had gone out of style a long time ago, but ya had to give her props for actually doing it _right _unlike most people that have tried it.

"See?" said Rae. "None of the rest of us move so awkward and stupidly. _We're _not robots! But ya might wanna keep your eyes on this dork. I think she's got some robot in her. Evil though? Not a chance."

Kyra glared. "_Du böse kleine Elfe,_" she said under her breath, but it was loud enough for people closest to her to hear.

"Ooh! Burn!" Rae said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Butch nudged her. "I didn't know you knew German," he muttered quietly.

"I don't."

"Excuse me!" Lizzie snapped. "Fine, so you're not robots. But _who _are you people? I'm sick of asking already!"

"And I'm sick of you asking," Rae said quietly.

Before actually answering her, Lara gave her parents a questioning look, nonverbally asking for permission to tell her exactly what was going on. They both answered with "_Just tell her and get it over with already_" looks.

"See, we were accidentally transported here from a time machine that isn't supposed to exist anymore. We're from the year 2032, you've never seen or heard of us, and you wont for a long time 'cause we're not even born yet. We probably wont even be here for very long 'cause we're working on a way to get back to our own time so you wont have to deal with us for a long time."

There was only a second's pause before Lizzie scoffed. "Yeah right! The year 2043?"

"2032," Chris corrected.

"Whatever. Do I _look_ like I was born yesterday?"

"Not with that outfit. It takes _years _to get _that _bad of a fashion sense," Hannah whispered. Luckily no one but a smirking Kyra heard her.

"Like I'd believe that. I'm not stupid you know!"

"Wasn't she just accusing us of being evil robots from the future a minute ago?" Sally murmured to Chris.

Lara shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. That's the truth. I don't lie, so you forget about some other story."

Lizzie faltered. It wasn't that the girl's explanation had gotten through or anything, but it was the only possible explanation she could think of for now. She'd try to figure all this out later when she didn't have all these nervous kids behind her, the unfamiliar faces whispering to each other in front of her, and this whole thing where she could think of a handful of people with sorts of resemblances.

"Okay, fine. Let's pretend that I actually believe you, and that you really are from the year 2020."

"2032," Chris corrected again.

"Whatever. The would mean that your parents would be here, huh?"

She had finally touched to uncomfortable subject.

"Right."

"So who are '_your parents_'?" She put air quotations around "_your parents_"_._

Needless to say that everyone had once again hesitated to answer her question. Everyone, that is, except a supposedly fearless, psychotic, _böse kleine Elfe. _

"Can you believe this chick? Asking as if _it was her business to know_!"

Lizzie scowled and Fanny actually clapped her hand over her daughter's mouth before she did any more damage.

"Um..." Lara looked the most uncomfortable of all.

"Well you're obvious," Lizzie said to her dismissively.

"I am?" She reacted, panicking.

"Yeah, yeah. You're hers," she waved her hand absentmindedly towards Numbuh 362.

"Um, yeah."

"And let's see." She walked up to the future Sector V, looking at each of them closely.

To Andy she said, "You're hers," while pointing to Numbuh 5. To Kyra, "You're his," point towards Numbuh 2. To Butch, Hannah, and Sally, "You're theirs," to Numbuhs 3 and 4. To Rae, "Don't care." To Chris, "You're his," to Numbuh 1. "And that means that you're mine."

Chris chuckled nervously. "Um, actually, I-"

"L - Lizzie?" Numbuh 1 fearfully pulled her away from him. "There's something that you should know."

Not that Lizzie was listening anyway. She was still stuck on the boy that she thought she had a claim to in the future. "He's _blond _Nigie. How did that happen? He should have dark hair like mine or like how yours would be..." She drifted off into thought.

That's when Numbuh 1 took advantage of his girlfriend being absentminded to take her just outside the doorway before he gave her the news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT HIS MOM?"

**Dang, avoided it again! When will it end? Even I don't know! So anyway, I've been writing this since December _before _Rae's birthday, but this was really hard to write! I don't even know why though. It shouldn't be! **

**So anyway, I'm still accepting ideas for flashforwards. You can either inbox them or just put it in the review. **

**I've also been working on my drawings, something I haven't done in years, but its coming out okay I think. I'm drawing out my sector, and you can see them on my DA account. My username's still xFireChickx. I've been thinking about having a contest for those who are actually good at this kind of stuff to draw out favorite scenes from the story or scenes that you want me to put in here. Except that I have nothing to offer the winner, so it'll just be a "_whoever has the time and/or effort to do it_" type of thing.**

**I haven't given up this story, don't worry about that, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. So yeah. BYE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I. Am. BACK PEOPLE! *gets pelted with trash* Okay okay, I deserved that. Man, I've gotten so lazy with updating. With school, with my limited time back in California until the summer ends, my drawings postponed, having joined a Krav Maga class for the summer, and other junk like that. As I type this, it is 10:27 a.m., and I did not sleep at all last night, and I'm taking advantage of using the laptop long enough to hopefully come up with another chapter before one of my sibs take it again. Plus I've been feeling pretty guilty 'cause I promised that I would update it this week, so I've come to the conclusion that I wont rest till its all done. So I'm all but falling asleep here, so bear with me. Anyway, here are the latest results to my poll:**

**Rae is still in the lead with 34 votes**

**Lara is second with 21 votes**

**Chris is third with 19 votes**

**Sally is fourth with 15 votes**

**Butch is fifth with 13 votes**

**Hannah is sixth with 9 votes**

**Andy and Kyra are tied for seventh with 8 votes each**

**So anyway, to my reviewers...**

**NewObsessionxoxo- I'm torn here; am I mean or awesome? Nah, I'm just kidding! Thank you!**

**CheshirePhantom- What parts are confusing?**

**Moondapple-or-Moonpelt- Continuing...continuing...continuing...wha?**

**lacrossechick- Already have one planned out, and now I'm just waiting for a good time for him to have it**

**CartoonLover999- Oh, how I _want _to give Lizzie a lonely future! But I can't, 'cause then it wont fit to something else I've got planned!**

**arissaprincess321- Ha ha. I swear, if I gave the option for my reviewers to sign up as characters to keep Lizzie away, my list of volunteers would be a mile long!**

**MaxandFang101- Dang, that really sucks about your hip! I hope you get better (which you might already have 'cause I keep taking so damn long to get off my lazy butt and update). KYRA: Pfft! I'm the one that's awesome! RAE: No you're not dude, don't lie! RACHEL: Aiming for the gut and the face are top priorities for - uh - "self-defense"**

**littlemissfg- LIZZIE: What did you just say? RAE: SHE SAID THAT YOU'RE A STUPID COW! Sheesh, you'd think that she'd quit yelling before she loses her own hearing!**

**PureWolfWarrior- I speak English (no freakin' duh) and Spanish. Everything else, I get from google translator**

**Numbuh 006- Mm! Cookies! *passes around to cast* Rae, pass this one back to Lizzie! RAE: *replaces chocolate chips with live bugs* Here ya go!**

**madier1095- I feel the most sorry for Nigel, having to explain himself for stuff that he hasn't even done yet. Still doesn't make sense to me why he would go out with her in the first place. He could as least picked someone decent!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- HANNAH: And besides, its true! Who _wears that _anyway? Use them as grease rags or something, maybe. But for _clothes_? Yuck!**

**klkelly- I know, I know. I gotta get off of my lazy butt more often to actually update this thing!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest- KYRA: *checks that no one's watching* ... *turns on stereo* ... _EVERYBODY DANCE NOW_! *does robot* RAE: *swinging aluminum baseball bat* DIE ROBOT! KYRA: RUN AWAAAAAAY!**

**So, once again, I have to speed this up to keep the story moving along. So, we're gonna skip ahead a few days, *audience goes aw!*, but I know you all have your own ideas on what should've happened continuing directly off the last chapter, so I'm gonna leave that part to your imaginations! *gets pelted with more trash* Dammit! Where does that trash keep coming from? **

**Anyway, I did NOT write this! RidingtheRoughWaters wrote this up for me over a year ago, and I wish I hadn't forgotten it until now 'cause I'm hopeless at writing 2/5, so I haven't written anything at all about them. I'm trying though! Seriously! All I can say though is that I changed a few things here and there since I've had so little progress. So this first part is for all the starving 2/5 deprived fans out there! Remember to thank RidingtheRoughWaters after reading it, 'cause trust me, its seriously great!**

**Year 2010**

**Hoagie's POV**

_I was in my dad's old Corvette 1987 driving down Oak Avenue. Oak Avenue was the same street as Abigail Lincoln's house, one of my best friends since we were 10 years old. And now at the age of 15, five years of friendship right there! _

_It was a Friday night and I was so nervous. I couldn't believe she actually said yes! Calm down Hoagie, don't get too nervous, or anxious. I took a deep breath and continued down the street in the dark looking for her house. _

_I finally found it; it was a small, yellow and white house with a nice look to it. I parked in front and took another deep breath. My hands were still on the wheel and were so moist with sweat that they kept sliding down the wheel, and the date hadn't even started for yet. _

_I was in a gray tux, some hair gel into my light brown hair to make it stay in place. I bit my lip and stepped out of the Corvette and walked to the front door of her house. I knocked on her door and waited oh so patiently. It was Cree who opened the door. Cree was Abby's older sister and the girl who I used to like. _

_"Oh, it's you," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes at me. I glared at her. "Abby! Your boyfriend's here!" she yelled over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off me. _

_I rolled my eyes getting tired of her childish behavior. That's when she walked down the stairs. _

_I watched Abby walk down teh stairs with her hair down and part of the hair near the front was tied into one strand in the back. She had put some make-up one which in the light seemed to make her dark skin sparkle and shine. She was in a yellow, strapped dress that showed her natural curves that had formed and ended just abover her knees. She wore golden colored gladiator heels and a dull yellow colored, wallet of sort with her. She also had nice golden colored earrings on. Even though she chose one color tonight, she looked like gorgeous. I was stunned to see her. She blushed and continued to walk down the stairs like a princess from one of those fairytale storybooks. I hadn't realized my jaw had dropped until she tapped the bottom of my mouth up and I gulped. I looked her over again to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. _

_"C'mon!" she said, grinning, and taking me by the hand to the car. I held the passenger car door open for her and she stepped in. I had cleaned it and made sure it stayed like that for the past week. Good thing the Corvette was in good condition. _

_I drove to a restaurant called Green Apple Cafe. Even though it had the word "cafe" in it, it had a dress code and could be very expensive if you ordered too much. _

_Luckily, I had lost my baby fat you could say and was eating just over a regular amount almost everyday to almost every other day. But it was okay because it barely did anything to me ever since I started running and working out. Yeah, I did start working out so don't get too surprised. _

_We talked small talk for a little while then started talking about other things like school and how much we hated our teachers. I threw in a few bad jokes here and there but she still laughed at them. Man, she was awesome. The waiter came and she ordered a salad and I ordered a steak, both of us ordering a Dr. Pepper. _

_"S,o how's Cree?" I asked Abby. _

_"Still a crab. She's on Spring Break from college," she said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper._

_"You'd think someone like her would stay over there with her college friends and party or something," I thought aloud. _

_"Abby thought so too until she 'surprised' us by coming home. Ooh, such fun," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I smiled. _

_"At least most of the time she's away this year. I have my annoying little brother that I won't be able to get rid of 'cause he's younger than me," I said joking around a little bit. She chuckled. _

_We talked, ate, and talked some more. I never knew girls could talk so much, not that I hated talking to Abby at all. It was the complete opposite; I loved to talk with her. _

_Soon we left and we split the tip for the waiter and walked out of the restaurant. I drove her home and we talked a little bit more but more quietly. We both dreaded the end of this night. I asked her a question and when I noticed she hadn't answered, I glanced over at her looking down at her lap. I took my right hand and held her left hand in mine. She looked at me as I squeezed hers and we both smiled. _

_We soon reached her house and I got out of the car and I opened her door for her. She stepped out and we both walked up the porch. It was kind of quiet and awkward because of the silence between us. _

_"Thanks Hoagie," she said smiling. She quickly pecked me on the lips and went through the front door to her home. I in a trance walked to my car and had to pay twice as much attention as to where I was going and what I was doing to make sure I didn't daydream about Abby. _

_When I finally got home and put the Corvette in the garage. I literally stayed there in my seat and thought of Abby and tonight for ten straight minutes. I finally got out of the car and walked inside to my home wondering if she liked our first date as much as I did._

* * *

**3rd Person**

Numbuh 2 almost immediately snapped out of it, blushing hard as his vision burned into his mind.

It was ridiculous, he thought, having your best friend simply walk right by you and then having to stand there staring like a total moron, unable to stop the visions of themselves going on dates, or seeing each other at a school that neither of them went to yet, greeting each other with a kiss and then holding hands for almost the remainder of the flashes.

Though, Numbuh 2 didn't really mind the flashforwards, which happened more frequently whenever he merely glanced at one of his twelve year old friends, only to see them suddenly as old as somewhere in their mid-thirties. The flashes seemed to annoy Numbuh 4 more than anyone else, probably because he had a clearer mind than the rest of them, and had therefore condemned him to having more visions of his future. The rest of them were a little more excited every time they had a flashforward because it revealed to them things like what the technology would be like in the maybe-not-so-distant future.

Not all of the visions were about the type of iPod or cellphone that they would own though. Most of the flashes were mainly to do with their love lives, which were very sticky subjects since they were all way too young to even be considering marrying their fellow twelve year olds; basically, they all just pretended to just have spaced out for a moment instead of admitting what they had just seen. But that was definitely made much harder when the shameless Numbuh 3 would quickly and thoroughly interrogate the person who just had the flashforward. It wasn't hard to deny what they had just seen; depended on whether they were good liars or not.

But when Numbuh 3 had a vision, she would announce it to her fellow teammates. They were all embarrassed to hear about their future public signs of affection being announced to whoever just happened to be listening; and since she did not trouble with keep her voice down in the slightest, usually everyone heard. It was always funny though; at least, it was when it wasn't about themselves anyway. No one dared to laugh though.

"Ooh! Numbuh 2! You just had one didn't ya? Didn't ya?" chirped Numbuh 3, who until that moment, had been in the next room, probably treating herself to a snack or something.

_I swear, _thought Numbuh 2, _this girl is psychic!_

"Uh, yeah" he said, deciding that being honest would be the better option, as she would find out anyway.

"Ooh! Ooh! What'd ya see? What'd ya see?"

"Um, I was driving a car," he answered slowly.

"Ooh! To where?"

For a moment, he debated on whether he should just go ahead and tell her the truth, as the images were still burned into his brain. But then Numbuh 5 walked in.

"To...school," he finished lamely. "But I got there late and got a detention..."

**Ugh, so not good at this anymore! But anyway, I thought it was good; or at least, the first part (that I didn't even write) was really good. Some nice 2/5 for fans that aren't too happy with me for the lack of writing about them. Anyway, I was planning on a different chapter, but I found this in my messages and then remembered that I hadn't even used it yet. So, yeah. Anyway, what did you think? Bear in mind that I haven't really written anything since updating, so try to be nice. So, leave a nice review and I'll be more tempted to update faster! So, later!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow, I can't believe I still haven't cleaned up the trash that I was pelted with from the last chapter! Well actually, I can. I never thought that this was possible, but I've become an even bigger procrastinator than before! Shocking, I know, but this is getting ridiculous! Anyway, the latest results to my pole:**

**Obviously, Rae's still in the lead with 37 votes  
Lara in second with 24  
Chris with 20  
Sally with 17  
Butch with 14  
Andy with 10  
Kyra and Hannah with 9 each**

**HANNAH:**** Alright! Almost to double digits!**

**Okay, so to my reviewers:**

**Divachick86- I can honestly say that my favorite couples keep changing. And as long as the story isn't nauseatingly cheesy, I love whichever couple is in it**

**anonymous- Butch! Rae! _What_ did you two _do? _BUTCH & RAE: *walk in with baseball bats* Nothing you can prove!**

**sstoons3425- I know right? I really loved reading those two flashforwards that RidingtheRoughWaters wrote too. I just wish that I woulda remembered the second one a whole lot sooner!**

**BADfangirl16- I totally agree with you. I really hate how I haven't written about the others as much as Rae, and that's why people like her the most. And trust me when I say that I am planning on writing more on them in either the near or distant future, 'cause I really do love them. I just haven't yet for two reasons: One being that Andy took the longest in character development, and I didn't want to write something about him only to change it completely later on. The other reason is that I don't yet have a grasp on writing relationships like 2 and 5's. I'm still trying to learn on how to picture and then phrase a relationship that's neither lovey dovey or completely serious. Though after thinking about it a lot, I think I just might almost be ready to write a few chapters on just them and other characters that I've been ignoring more than I should. Phew! That was a long response! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**KNDFANGIRL- WALLY: No I don't! ME: *whisper* Yes he does *wink wink***

**RidingtheRoughWaters- I think she really is psychic when it comes to her friends' secrets. And that's why I'm glad that I'm not in Sector V!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest- Wow, that was supposed to be a very subtle comment, but I guess you guys are paying way more attention to the details than I thought!**

**Okay, so if anyone's ever read my oneshot for KND, you'll know that I wrote it as a sort of back story to the future when the Beetles were little without making it a flashforward. And if you haven't read it...then now you know! So anyway, after I posted that, I was going to make a second chapter, only in the Drilovsky house, except that the internet got disconnected for a while, and fanfiction deleted everything I wrote. Imagine how ticked off I was. Anyway, a reviewer (I don't remember who it was and I don't wanna go through all 396 of them to find it) wanted me to write something on a family tragedy in the future. And when I was writing the oneshot, I did mention a family tragedy that was supposed to have happened a couple years before. And since I have no heart (as I'm constantly told by my cousin 'cause I couldn't stop laughing my head off during _A Walk to Remember_), I dunno how well I'll be able to put the actual tragedy into words, so I'll probably change it into a mixture or something. Anyway, I think I've bored you enough, so enjoy!**

**Year 2010**

**Patton's POV  
**

_Actually, the year was 2021 when we got the news. I don't think anyone saw it coming. I definitely didn't._

_I'd first met Raviena a few years ago when Fanny and I were still dating. At first I thought she was Fanny's aunt or something, and even that was questionable; she was so energetic that she could easily be mistaken for someone much younger. But no, Raviena was Fanny's great-grandmother. Ninety-eight years old, still thriving and happy. She's hand-down the most cheerful elderly person I've ever met, and could very well possibly challenge Kuki in a smiling contest. She was the heart and soul of our wedding and the first to congratulate us on Fanny's pregnancy. _

_Man I'm gonna miss her._

_Though the entire family is grieving, but I don't think that anyone's taking it harder than Fanny._

_I learned that Fanny and Raviena had an extremely close bond built over years and years of friendship and communication. Raviena was Fanny's babysitter from the time that she was actually a baby, and was the person that she had gone to as a teenager when she had felt that she couldn't talk to her mom, (as a lot of teenage girls do)._

_It was also Raviena who was the first to approve of our engagement, as her father wasn't entirely fond of me, (and still isn't), and since my dad's such a hard-ass and thinks I'm a moron no matter what I do._(1)_ Both of our moms were definitely happy about it though. Definitely not nearly as happy as Raviena, but still._

_And who could be more thrilled about her pregnancy than the elderly woman herself. And it wasn't for the fact that she was going to live to see her first great-great-grandchild be born, 'cause ours isn't her first. Surprisingly enough, both Paddy and Shawnie had beaten Fanny to it, and both had their own house full of kids of their own. _(2) _Of course Raviena was more than excited for each of them, but she was nothing less than ecstatic when she heard about me and Fanny. All she would talk about was her new great-great-grand baby.  
_

_It really breaks my heart to think that she was only a month and a half away from that dream._

_It's been two weeks since she passed away in her sleep, and one week since her funeral. I never thought I'd see the Fulbrights cry so hard. They were usually so tough. Obnoxiously tough. Though I really can't blame them. She was an amazing woman and a terrible loss. I'm even willing to admit that I cried too. I'm not ashamed about it either. I'm depressed that she's gone._(3) _Suddenly the idea of having a new baby wasn't the same without the excited energies of Raviena there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not having second thoughts about the baby, but with a heavily depressed Fanny, it didn't hold the same kind of excited anticipation._

_Because Fanny had grown up with a very close relationship with Raviena, her hormone-addled emotions made her the most depressed out of everyone. I mean, even before Raviena passed away, I can tell you that she's not always exactly pleasant as far as her pregnancy sometimes affects her, even with the excitement of her soon-to-be little bundle of joy. There were days that she seriously scared the crap out of me, something that hasn't happened since we were kids. Days when she looked especially threatening when he came home from work, finding her with her hair as a total mess, fire in her eyes and the non-hallucinatory, incredibly sharp teeth that opened and closed threateningly and she would raise an accusing finger at me and snarl, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" _(4) _She's definitely more pleasant asleep._

_Though these days, I wish she _would _get angry at me for whatever irrational thing that she's come up with. I wish she would try to start a fight with me for something that was as much her fault as it was mine, (even though she wasn't complaining about it at the time if you catch my drift). _(5)_ I just wish she would get off the couch and do something._

_Ever since we got back from the funeral, she just parked herself there and fell asleep. I dismissed it at the time, knowing that she was already constantly tired and could probably do with a good sleep for a while. So I just grabbed one of the spare blankets from the hall closet and threw it over her, since it was already the end of November, and it would no doubt get chillier later on._

_It's been a week, and the only time she gets up from her spot there is to go to the bathroom. Hardly ever says anything. She just gets up, does her business, sit back down, watches TV for a bit, and then falls asleep again. I really don't like to worry about her, since that's one thing she's threatened me to never do, since she didn't stand for it, but that hardly seems the case now. I come home every day to find the TV still on, and she asleep in the same exact spot._

_And of course I've tried to get her up from there, but if anyone's ever thought of trying to lift a heavily pregnant woman from a couch, then you'll see that she has to at least will herself up. Most days I just sit with her for a while, trying to convince her to get up. The only response I've ever gotten were tears, so I just dropped it._

_As the days went by, she began to take on a very sickly pale color from the lack of sunlight, and that's when I really started to get worried. Her lack of action made her look much weaker than before when Raviena was still alive. That was when she was determined that she was going to do everything exactly as she always did, even though she was on maternity leave from work. Though lately, she just seemed to have lost her spirit. I'm just lucky that she hasn't given up eating, since our unborn child still requires nutrition, and Fanny still hadn't given that up._

_People come by to see her too. _

_Rachel dutifully came by to try to cheer her best friend up. I couldn't stick around for the entire conversation 'cause I had to go to work, but I heard them both talking about Rachel's twins before I walked out the door. It was the same when Kuki came over too. It was nice to see that they took time to come and see Fanny, and to attempt to get her out of this stupor. And even though Fanny did seem considerably more cheerful after these visits, I still couldn't get her off of that couch. She was definitely showing some improvement though._

_Sometimes she decided to scoot over so I could lie down with her and we'd both just take a nap there. Other times when she woke up right when I was getting home, she would have this giant smile on her face; the Kuki smile. You know, the really contagious one. And we'd both lie down and watch TV or eat on that old couch. It took me until then to figure out that she didn't get up from her spot because she just _couldn't _anymore. Depressed or not, her pregnancy went on and her tummy went from "sorta swollen" to "oh yeah, she's definitely preggo." She laughed when I pointed this out, slapping my shoulder playfully._

_Things were getting way better after that. She had a lot of trouble getting up by herself, and it's gotten to the point where I have to practically carry her off of either the bed or a chair (since I'm getting rid of that stupid couch now); I don't mind it though. I'm just glad that she's turning back into her old self._

_But of course, things seemed too good to last, and the contents of Raviena's will were released. Raviena didn't own a lot, knowing that she didn't really need all that much, but a few heirlooms were distributed among the family. I was surprised that it was not only Fanny that got something, but me and the baby did too._

_For me, she left her late husband's army dog tag; and, attached to it was the Claddagh. The baby got a small charm of her own, only it was a shamrock._ _Fanny would later explain that the Claddagh was the symbol for love, friendship, and loyalty; the shamrock for luck._

_Fanny got a solid gold heart-shaped locket with the Celtic Cross engraved on the front. And inside of it was a picture of a younger Raviena with a baby Fanny cradled in her arms._

_And of course the emotionally unstable Fanny just burst into tears; though whether they were tears of joy or sadness, I seriously couldn't tell. All I can say is that she didn't have another breakdown._

_That was the first sign that she had accepted that life would go on._

**Holy bejeezus, that took forever! Like, all day man! Anyway, for the footnotes:**

**(1) To try to come up with a good background for characters, I watch TV and replace the characters with whichever ones that I'm trying to grow personalities for. In this case, I imagined Patton having the same relationship with his parents like Eric does with Red and Kitty from That 70's Show. They just sorta clicked, ya know? Having an army dad that was way too tough on him, and a mom who all but smothers him. Well, I haven't let on that much yet, but oh well. And of course, Mr. Boss wouldn't be completely happy with an old KND operative marrying his daughter. Heck, I don't think that Mr. Boss would be very happy with _anyone _marrying his daughter. Seems like the overprotective sort of dad, ya know?**

**(2) I dunno how both Paddy and Shawnie had a bunch of kids before their older sister when she married pretty young. Poor planning on my part, I know. But for the sake of the story, just go with it**

******(3) Only a real macho man would cry, and Patton's no different, 'cause he's just awesome like that**

**(4) Oh my gosh, couldn't you just _picture _poor Patton just coming home from work and there's Fanny with her already-crazy-but-now-even-more-screwed-up-hormones giving her mood swings? I just imagine Kuki when she was that fire demon thing except with an older and pregnant Fanny. I seriously couldn't stop laughing at what Patton's scared face would've looked like**

**(5) Oh Patton, you perv!**

**So I could just say that I'm sorry about taking so long (which is true) and that I won't let it happen again, but let's face it, not even I know when I'm gonna feel like writing again. So let's just play it by ear, alright?**

**Anyway, I dunno if I should start rewriting that oneshot or not, so I guess I will if enough people want me to. And I'm still taking flashforward ideas, if you've got any. And don't worry if it might not make sense for the story, 'cause the future is always changing! And go ahead and check out my pole if you haven't already, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**_  
_


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay people, I _swear _that I was gonna update this in February, but then we left for vacation, and by the time we got back, I completely forgot that I had a limited amount of time to update the unfinished chapter before fanfiction would delete the document. So I know it was _mostly _my fault, but just know that it wasn't _completely _my fault.**

**But geez! I cannot _believe _how lazy I've gotten! I haven't done _anything _in forever! I tell ya, yesterday I was filling out a scholarship application, and they asked, "What 3 things take up a majority of your time?" and I was like, "Damn, what the hell do I do all day?" and then realized that writing "Playing the Hunger Games Adventures on Facebook" would be a _really _stupid thing to do. So then I obviously had to dig deeper, but "Watching old cartoons" hardly sounded any better.**

**_Which reminds me! _So I started watching X-Men: Evolution (wicked awesome show) back in January, and I got _so _bored, that I replaced all the characters with KND characters. So they all have superpowers now! (not in this fanfic obviously), but I was playing with the idea writing an X-Men and KND fusion. You know, having our favorite KND characters play superheroes from different cartoon series. (Did I mention that they have superpowers?) Anyway, it was just an idea, but I would still like some feedback.**

**So anyway, I know I've said this like a gazillion times already, but I _will _try to update more often now that tennis season is over (1st place in JV girls doubles, in case you were wondering), and I'm also gonna try to get back into my routine for drawing something every day, for those of you who watch me on deviantart.**

**So, the latest results to my poll:**

**1st: Rae with 38**

**2nd: Lara with 25**

**3rd: Chris with 22**

**4th: Sally with 17**

**5th: Butch with 15**

**6th: Andy with 11**

**7th: Kyra with 10**

**8th: Hannah with 9**

**HANNAH:Eh, I guess it's not _too _bad.**

**To my reviewers (once again, no offense if I don't respond):**

**Miyu kuran-Chris and Sally do. If you get confused, just watch Operation F.U.T.U.R.E.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- I think it was just 'cause I watched Operation S.L.E.E.P.O.V.E.R., but I really see a lot of similarities between Numbuhs 3 and 86. You know, besides the boy-hating part...**

**anonymous-BUTCH: A _golf club? _Psh! Please! What's a golf club compared to _these? _*Wolverine claws come out of nowhere*ME: Dude! You don't have Wolverine claws! I made that up when I was bored! BUTCH: *claws disappear* Well then how am I supposed to defend myself against a golf cl- AAAAHHHHH! RAE, HELP ME! RAE: I'm coming! It's taking me longer to reach you since _somebody _took away my Angel wings! ME: *laughs nervously* Well, it looks like you have this under control, so I'll just...go!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest- I really have no idea why I've never read a fanfic about Patton having to deal with *cough, survive, cough* Fanny's mood swings. That would be really funny...in a totally scary kind of way. I'm just imagining her like Kuki in Operation H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. except older and preggo. Poor Patton!**

**Okay, so I had tons of other reviews, but I'm afraid that if I spend more time answering them, then I'm just gonna get bored and leave. And you know how long it takes just to get me to type anything at all these days**

**So I have been writing down all of your flashforward requests/ideas, but I _really _need to get this story moving! So before you start reading, I'd also like to run the idea by you that I write all the flashforwards in a separate fanfic. So get back to me on that in either a review or a private message.**

**On with the story!**

**Year: 2010**

**Chris's POV**

Something is wrong. _Seriously wrong._ And I can't figure out what it is. That's the most troublesome part. No, wait, scratch that, the most troublesome part is that I seem to be the only one who thinks so. Okay, I know I can be a little paranoid at times, and being sent back in time only to be trapped in the past has only set me on edge, but I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen.

I tried voicing my concerns to the others, but all they give me is that '_Shut up and relax' _look. Even _my dad _thought I was losing it. That's just sad.

Sometimes I'm able to shake the feeling for a while and enjoy the free time away from school and home and missions, but it keeps coming back up. I just keep getting this uneasy feeling every time I look around at everyone.

I was just regaining the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach when I was snapped out of my reverie by a victorious-looking Sally, who had finally managed to beat me at Speed, which I have to say was kind of unfair, considering I wasn't paying attention, but I didn't have the heart to put her out...or the shield to fend her off with.

"In. Yo. FACE!" she jeered triumphantly.

"Wha'? Oh yeah, good job," I said absentmindedly, gathering and reshuffling the cards for our buhmillionth game.

I guess I sounded a bit sullen because she stopped mid-fist pump and stared at me, which I sometimes found to be distracting, but I was already so distracted that I hardly noticed when her gorgeous green eyes turned my direction.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked me in that sweet voice that she could've only gotten from her mom.

"Fine," I said halfheartedly, not looking up from the cards.

"Come on, you know I hate it when you do that. Please look at me when I'm talking to you."

I stopped my shuffling and reluctantly looked up to meet her eyes, and almost instantly regretted it. Whether she knew it or not, I wouldn't be able to look away even if I wanted to.

Okay, so I probably sound like a dork right now, but let me explain a little bit about her eyes before you start judging. See, everyone always says that she and her siblings have the same eyes, and it's true for the most part, but Sally's eyes are different.

Butch always has his eyes covered, but you can often catch a bunch of love-struck girls writing poetry about them...among other things.

And I don't know why Hannah's eyes never appealed to me much. I suppose it's because Hannah is so flashy with what she wears and what she does to her hair and just how much attention she calls to every single part of her appearance, that locating and focusing on just her eyes was nearly impossible.

Sally's eyes, on the other hand, (and please excuse my corny-ness), have the exact opposite effect. Now don't get me wrong, I think she's pretty. _Really _pretty.** (CHRIS: Shut _UP, _Butch!)** But growing up as best friends, you learn a few things. One of those things being her biggest insecurity of all, the one that I don't think anyone else knows about, since she hides it so well. I don't see why she's so convinced that she's not nearly as beautiful as her siblings when she really is. Maybe it's because everyone says it all the time. Butch is the handsome heart-breaker, Hannah is the beauty queen, and Sally is merely the _cute _one. I guess years of that can really do some damage, even though no one meant to cause any.

Anyway, back to her eyes, even she can't deny how amazing they are. And that's not an understatement, I can tell you! They are seriously the most vivid shade of emerald in the history of forever.

Would it be overkill to say that they penetrated deep into my soul? You know what? Never mind, don't answer that!

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, my tone unchanging. Then she gave me a look and I elaborated. "It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something's just…off," I finished lamely.

She laughed. "Chris, of course there's something 'off'! We're _in the past! _What could possibly be more off than that?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that something's not right. That something really, _really _bad is about to happen."

"Oh, NIGIE!" a really shrill voice called through the tree house before Sally could respond. And of course, the only one who actually called my dad that came skipping into the room with a sickeningly sweet air surrounding her like an aura, with Lara trailing right behind her rather moodily, having answered the door only to find Lizzie right behind it.

Before the "scene" with Lizzie, I'd never heard anything from or about her from anyone. I guess she just didn't like coming around the tree house much because she just didn't think much of the Kids Next Door.

But after she found out about us, about the future that we come from, she was here almost all the time. And it was driving everyone crazy, including my dad. Lara too. But mostly Dad.

You would think that in the hopes of trying to stay together, she would try to better herself to persuade him to stay in the relationship longer. I mean, that's what I would do. But I guess it only makes sense to sane people…or as sane as I am anyway. I don't know what kind of girlfriend she was before, but even I think I'd be safe to say that she's gotten even clingier and more possessive, which is obviously annoying everyone.

Now, maybe it's because I feel a bit sorry for the guy and basically just forced a future on him that he definitely wasn't ready for, (without any spoiler alerts, I might add), but for the most part, I've just stayed out of the way when it came to their relationship. I mean, he still has a choice on whether or not he even wants to get together with my mom. And if he doesn't want to, then I won't exist anyway, and have to fight it. Still his choice.

_Lara _on the other hand won't let the matter rest. She won't take it up to either of our parents because she's trying desperately to seem like she's completely supportive of what our dad chooses to do, when the truth is that she can't stop all the glaring and the snide comments behind their backs. I guess she has a right to be a bit upset, but I think she's just scared of not existing.

I would be too, except for the hope I get from the undeniable fact that I still exist. Obviously, nothing's changed yet. I'll admit that I'm a bit of a nerd. Heck, my all-time favorite show is _Dr. Timespace and the Continuums_. So my theory is that if something did change that kept my parents from getting together, I would disappear instantly, because I'd never been born. So yeah, there's hope.

"Laura, is _my boyfriend _here?" said Lizzie snidely.

Oh yeah, and she keeps messing up our names. On purpose? Probably.

Lara scoffed. "It's _Lara, _and yes…_My dad _is right upstairs."

"Oh, good. _My Nigie _is taking me out on a_ very romantic date tonight. _But you already know that, don't you?"

You know, I bet you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Actually, no. He didn't mention it. Must've slipped his mind," said Lara in what anyone could tell was a deadly form of sweet tone. "Wasn't important enough to remember," I heard her say under her breath.

"What was that?" Lizzie snapped sharply.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yes it was! I _heard _you!"

"Then why are you asking?"

"Look, _Lauren,_" she snarled, earning a pointed glare from Lara, "_when _are you going to accept that Nigie and I are perfectly happy together and we'll be together forever, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"About the same time that you get my name right, I suppose," Lara snarled.

Ouch. Just when I thought that I was gonna have to break up another fight, Numbuh 1 thankfully came down the stairs at last, probably sensing the trouble from wherever he just came from. He had a knack for that in our time too.

Just like how Lara had a knack for dodging out of a fight when she sensed him approaching. So by the time he was standing near Lizzie, asking if there was anything wrong, Lara was already sitting on the couch near Sally and me, arms crossed, wearing a grumpy expression.

Trying to save Numbuh 1 from even more guilt and humiliation, I went back to the card game we were playing, but neither one of us were focused; we kept sneaking glances when they got beyond our peripheral vision.

They were in the hall when we heard Lizzie suddenly say (a little louder than necessary, by the way), "Oh, wait Nigie! I forgot my purse!"

"Oh…okay."

So they both came back into the room, Numbuh 1 a little more hesitantly than his girlfriend. At first, I was a little confused at her reason to come back in. While she was waiting, she wouldn't let go of her stupid bag. In fact, I didn't recall her ever putting it down. Yet there it was, sitting precariously on the floor behind the couch, close enough to silently gloat her win to Lara while passing by to pick it up.

"Goodbye," she said in her overly-sweet voice, her smile was sickeningly triumphant. She seized Numbuh 1's hand again and headed toward the door again.

It wasn't until I thought that she would be far gone that I heard her call again.

"Oh, and goodbye to you too, Christian!"

Christian? Well, she was close, I'll give her that.

"It's Christopher!" I called out, and at the same time, I heard Numbuh 1 say it too. That made me smile. I never told him that.

"Well anyway," said Sally, since she obviously didn't hear my dad (gotta remind myself that I'm the only one with super hearing around here), "like I was saying. You need to relax. Kyra and Numbuh 2 are almost done with the time machine, and we'll be back home before we know it."

"I know, Sal, but I'm telling you, _something's _gonna happen!"

"Nothing's gonna happen!" she insisted. "You worry too much."

"Look who's talking," I mumbled. That earned me a small shove.

"You know what? I'll bet you twenty bucks that we'll be outta here before anything your imagination thinks is gonna happen, happens."

I grinned. "You're on."

I swear, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Sector V!" The tree house Computah beeped a transmission from my mom. This was the first time I'd seen or heard her since Lizzie discovered us. She didn't want any more confrontations, even over a transmission. "Sector V!"

Before she could say anything else, I could already detect the panic in her voice. It was plain and obvious that the others did too.

And whatever the emergency was, I could already tell that the promise of twenty bucks in my future wouldn't be nearly enough to cheer me up.

Something was wrong. _Seriously wrong._

**Phew! The **_**hardest **_**chapter to write so far! I'm not kidding! I started writing this chapter in Numbuh 362's POV, but then it turned out to be another flashforward chapter and I really can't take up even more room with another one of those. But I'm still accepting them! I wanna make a drabble fanfic for just flashforwards and their reactions, so please don't stop sending those! And anyway, I wanted to put more here, but I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now, and if my mom catches me out of bed, she'll kill me. So I'll put in more info in the next chapter. But for now, goodnight, and peace!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so before school ended, I told myself that I was going to update at least every two weeks while I'm out here in California for the summer, but when I got here, whaddaya know? The internet only worked in the middle of the night, so I had to wait till we got that fixed, and after that...I just forgot. My bad. Anyway, before I get into the latest results of my poll and reply to my reviewers, I just wanna bring up a few things:**

**First, if you're really into the whole time-travel concept, I recommend the book _The Future of Us _by Jay Asher and Carolyn Mackler. I thought it was really cool, and it put a new spin on the time travel thing, and I don't think I'll ever look at Facebook the same way ever again.**

**Then, I didn't get any responses, so I'll bring it up again; there's been a lot of flashforward requests (and yes, I have been taking them), but in order to keep this story moving, I'm debating on creating a completely different fic just for flashforwards. And no, it won't be just a bunch of drabbles, I promise, their reactions and stuff will be there after the flash and everything.**

**And lastly, I got the idea for writing a fusion (not a crossover) of KND and X-Men, just 'cause I'm a nerd and really into superheroes and stuff, so give me some feedback on that too.**

**Okay, so to my poll:**

**Rae (still!) in first with 39  
****Lara with 26  
Chris with 22  
Sally with 17  
Butch with 16  
Andy with 12  
Kyra with 10  
Hannah with 9**

**And to my reviewers...**

**Flutejrp- Originally, yes, those were the couples that I was gonna go with, but as I got into it, I said to myself, "Why are they all together when they're kids? Even Wally and Kuki didn't get together while they were still _in _the Kids Next Door! And they were the only blatantly obvious couple in the series! So I decided that like Mr. Warburton, I only needed one sweet couple, and the others could maybe become cannon one day." Wow, long response!**

**DC-JellyBean's- Well of course I had to include everyone! Every time I think of the future that I created, almost everyone's kids were involved, so naturally I had to involve the original characters!**

**Miyu kuran- BUTCH: I'm still here! ...No seriously, I'm like, seriously stuck here. Turns out that _someone _can't think of anything for me to say! *glares at me* Seriously, why am I still here instead of in the story? ME: Oh shut up, I'll bring you back out when you're needed! BUTCH: Well that's not vague at all! Note sarcasm**

**Gamewizard2008- CHRIS: I do not! *blushes* ME: Yes he does! I know, I wrote it! CHRIS: I hate you**

**littlemissfg- I don't think it's been a year...just six months or so! *laughs nervously***

**Divachick86- Man, I know that no sane person has ever liked Lizzie, but she's been getting more hate mail than I expected! *turns to look at Lizzie opening package* Wait, Lizzie! that's a - *Lizzie explodes* - bomb.**

**arissaprincess321- GAH! That's so freaking tempting! You don't even know! But I really need her to come out of this story alive! Disappointing, I know**

**Okay, so ever since the last time I updated, I've constantly been thinking about how to write the next chapter, and after weeks of thought and consideration...I still got nothing. So bear with me, 'cause I'm just whinging it! So on with the story!**

**(Oh, and PS, according to me, the last three episodes of KND (G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., T.R.E.A.T.Y., and I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) never happened. So Sector V's tree house never tried to kill Lizzie *tear*, Nigel and Lizzie never broke up *another tear*, Chad was never revealed to be a good guy *and yet another tear*, and Nigel never left for the GKND *no tears*, 'cause really, who actually _liked _that ending?)**

**Year 2010**

It was impossible to tell who was more surprised: Sector V, the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 86, or 60. But before we get to that, let's back up a bit, don't wanna give too many spoiler alerts now, do we?

* * *

**Sector V's Tree House**

"Sector V, report to Moonbase!"

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Emergency! All sectors must report to Moonbase ASA-NOW!"

"But sir, what's happening?"

There was a shriek and a loud bang, then a lot of static as their transmission was interrupted.

"Hello? Sir? Sir!"

A few more seconds of static, and then, "Aren't ye listenin'? GET YER BUTTS UP HERE NOW!"

Transmission ended

* * *

"But come on! We wanna come too!" Hannah pouted. "Please?"

"No. Too dangerous," snapped Numbuh 1.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty, _pretty _please with-"

"Hannah, give it a rest already, would ya?"

Hannah stopped, but continued to pout. Even now, it still amazed Numbuh 1 that even without a visible strong backbone, Chris was more than able to control his team...Well, _almost._

"Aw, come on! We've been sitting around here for, like, ever!"

"Don't you think I know that? But it's not my call, so _stand down._"

Butch gave an annoyed huff, and stopped his argument. He plopped down on the couch next to his sister, where they both glared at the ground, brooding silently.

Numbuh 1 gave Chris a quick look of thanks before his already-forgotten girlfriend yanked him away and got ready for another rampage.

"And just _where _do you think you're going mister?" she snarled, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"Listen, Lizzie, I have to go. The Moonbase is under attack!"

"Oh, so now you're worried about the stupid _Moonbase?" _Lizzie snapped accusingly.

"Yes!"

"So that pretty blond girl has _absolutely nothing _to do with this?"

"Well, she's my Supreme Leader!"

"Aha! So you _do _think she's pretty!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well you didn't deny it!" she snarled into his flabbergasted_ (love that word) _face. "So, what? You think she's prettier than me, so you're gonna leave me for her?"

"I'm not leaving you for her!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"It's _just _a mission!"

"Yeah? Well - uh - you still didn't deny that she was pretty!"

"I was just agreeing with _you!"_

"So now you think I'm _ugly?" (1)_

It took Numbuh 1 this long and this far into their _very loud _conversation to realize that, once again, Lizzie was just arguing with him just for the sake of arguing.

_And I am so tired of it! _he thought. _I can't take this anymore!_

He took what meant to be a deep breath in order to calm his shot nerves, but instead it came out as a shudder.

"Lizzie, listen-"

"Oh, don't you _dare _say it, Nigel," Lizzie growled, sounding more dangerous than ever. "I am _not _letting you promise me another date! We are going on our date, and we're going on it _now!"_

Man, even now when Lizzie was practically foaming at the mouth with rage, Numbuh 1 honestly couldn't do it. He couldn't and he wouldn't. _(2)_

"But Lizzie, I have to go to the Moonbase!"

"Fine! But _I'm_ coming with you!" And as if that solved the matter, she spun on her heal and headed toward their ship, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "He's _not _gonna go sneak around with _her_, that's for sure!"

Numbuh 1 took another deep breath, massaging his temples. There was _no _way he was going to convince Lizzie to stay behind now. Maybe he could get her to stay behind their line of defense when they arrived at the Moonbase. He just prayed that she wouldn't do anything crazy or stupid while there was a battle raging.

He sighed again miserably before realizing that both sectors were gazing at him sadly. Some of them were grimacing.

Embarrassed, he stood up straight and resumed his leading tone. "Right well, let's go team!"

Practically adding insult to injury, Sector V nodded in what they obviously thought was an enthusiastic way, but patting Numbuh 1 comfortingly on the back. Numbuh 3 even stopped to give him a bear hug and told him that she "saw him happier in another relationship." _(3)_

Blushing furiously, he paused to look at the future Sector V, who still looked extremely uncomfortable even after Lizzie had gone from the room.

"So, uh, you guys just stay here, and try not to destroy anything," he said, eyeing Butch in particular "And, uh, don't leave," he finished lamely.

Most of the sector grunted in acknowledgement.

"Don't worry, we'll be here!" said Lara in a tone that was obviously supposed to be cheerful, but totally reflected the opposite.

"Yeah!" Chris encouraged, not doing any better in the cheering department. "We'll hold the fort while you're gone!"

* * *

"She looks really scary," Numbuh 3 whispered to Numbuh 4. He nodded in agreement. While she was rather frightening when she was yelling, even Numbuh 4 was smart enough to realize that this quiet, smug Lizzie was even more terrifying. At least when she was yelling, you knew why she was fighting, and where you stood in that fight. But now, as she sat near Numbuh 1 quietly, arms crossed, looking as if she'd already won the fight was rather disconcerting.

Poor Numbuh 1 wouldn't even look at her. In fact, he wouldn't look at anyone at this point. Ever since he boarded, he'd been sitting very rigidly in his seat, staring straight in front of him stonily, jaw set. The rest of his team just did the logical thing and followed his lead.

Even Lizzie didn't have a problem with Nigel ignoring her. In fact, she was the only one who, despite everything, looked satisfied with the way that things were finally going her way.

* * *

**Moonbase**

Even before Numbuh 2 landed, Numbuh 1 knew something was wrong.

"Um boss?"

"Not now, Numbuh 5, we gotta find Numbuh 362!" And with that, he took off running towards her office, barely registering the surprised looks that other operatives gave him as he rushed passed; barely noticing Lizzie running out of breath as she tried to keep up with him and his team. _(4)_

They veered around a corner, surrounding the door leading into Numbuh 362's office, weapons raised, waiting silently for Numbuh 1 to give the orders to charge.

Numbuh 1 held up three fingers, then two, then-

"Uh, Numbuh 1?"

He jumped at the unexpected noise before rounding on his teammate. "What, Numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 4 wordlessly gestured towards their surroundings: the orderly desks, the immaculate new hallway that was built after the last assault on the Moonbase.

Confusion dotted over the rest of his teammates faces. _How could there be an attack if everything was undamaged and in place?_

"Must've been another sneak attack," Numbuh 1 reasoned. "Like when they took Lara."

That seemed reasonable enough. After all, it made sense. They gave their thumbs-up, and waited for Numbuh 1 to countdown again.

_Three...Two...One!_

Numbuh 1 viciously kicked open the door, expecting to be swarmed by teenagers and villains alike, but instead found Numbuhs 60, 86, 362, and Rae, who all jumped out of their seats when they heard the door being kicked in.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 362 scolded angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Numbuh 1 intended to regard her suspiciously until she gave proof that she wasn't a teenager wearing a B.R.A., but now as he looked at her, and I mean _really _looked at her, he knew that there was no way that this wasn't her.

Instantly embarrassed for the second time today, he tried to stutter out an apology. "N - N - Numbuh 362, sir! We came as fast as we could! We just got a little held up-"

"Look at what you did to my door!" she snapped, not even paying attention to him. "Do you have any idea how long it's gonna take to get that fixed, now that practically every builder is already busy with the other parts of my Moonbase? Seriously, _what _is your problem?"

She ended her little tirade towering over Numbuh 1, a situation that he had unfortunately become accustomed to.

And just as he was about to give her an answer, Numbuh 2 elbowed passed her, his weapon still in his hand.

"Stand down, Numbuh 2!"

"Sorry, but I take orders from Numbuh 362!"

Numbuhs 362, 86, 60, and Rae gave give dumbfounded looks. Numbuh 1 facepalmed.

"That _is _Numbuh 362 ye _stoopid boy!"_

"Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 groaned, "that _is _Numbuh 362."

A pause. "Oh. But how do I know that _you're _really Numbuh 86?"

If it was possible for Numbuh 86's face to get any redder, it did. "Listen ye little-"

She was cut off by both Rae and Numbuh 60 who had held her back from clobbering Numbuh 2, Numbuh 60 with his hand over her mouth.

* * *

It obviously took more than a few minutes for everyone to calm down.

After taking far more than the recommended number of deep breaths, Numbuh 362 finally addressed Sector V without even gritting her teeth, and boy, _that _was a pretty impressive accomplishment considering the circumstances.

"You guys," she started, already sounding exasperated, "_what _are you even _doing _here?"

Numbuh 1 gave her an odd look. "I don't understand. _You _were the one who yelled for us to hurry up and get here."

Numbuh 362's eyes were wide. "No I didn't."

"Yes...yes you...you - you did!"

Nigel felt incredibly guilty. He had not once, but _twice _forgotten about Lizzie. _Because you were distracted with Numbuh 362, _a snide voice that sounded a lot like Father's from his head. _(5)_

Lizzie, still gasping for air after her run through the Moonbase, was almost unintelligible as she tried (and failed) to be menacing while accusing Numbuh 362.

"We...we were...we were going on a...on a date...when you...when you..."

"When ya told us to hurry to the cruddy Moonbase," Numbuh 4 interrupted impatiently. "Sounded like ya were in trouble."

"Guys, I didn't tell you guys anything!"

"B-but, we got a transmission and-"

"I'm telling you, I haven't sent any transmissions all day! I've been at the Arctic Training Base since yesterday!"

Needless to say, Sector V's confusion had sky-rocketed, even as they watched Numbuhs 60, 86, and Rae giving them identical "DUH!" looks.

"B-but if _you _didn't, then-"

Everyone except Lizzie and Rae came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"We gotta-"

"I know!"

"Wha'?" said Lizzie and Rae at the same time.

"We gotta go! Come on!"

* * *

Another run through the Moonbase, two ships, and an interrupted scream match later (Wally had the backbone to tell Lizzie to shut up), they were finally flying through space back to Earth at breakneck speed.

* * *

**Sector V's Tree House an Hour Ago**

"Don't worry! We'll be here!"

"Yeah! We'll hold the fort while you're gone!"

The door slammed; it was several minutes before the noise from their ship's engines died away.

It wasn't until all was completely silent besides the droning TV that Butch stood up very suddenly, a mischievous smirk on his face, not that anyone noticed anyway. In fact, it wasn't for another few minutes that Kyra looked up from hers and Numbuh 2's blueprints that anyone actually paid any attention.

"Butch, what are you doing?"

He put the finishing touches on what he was doing before turning around slowly so he wouldn't fall off of the chair he was standing on, not looking guilty at all.

"Oh, nothing," he said mildly.

"Dude, did you just put a bucket over the door?" Andy asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Wow, so this is what one of the greatest pranksters of our generation has come to: putting buckets of water over doors." He shook his head as if he was majorly disappointed. Butch shrugged, wearing the same expression as Andy while Kyra rolled her eyes, going back to the blueprints muttering something about adjustments.

"Aw! I love this show!" Hannah cheered from her spot on the couch. "It's _so _romantic!"

Chris snorted at her comment from his spot on the floor. "Oh yeah, _real _romantic!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't like the show?"

"Not really. It's kind of annoying actually."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Hannah repeated in a more dangerous tone. "Think carefully before answering."

Chris just shrugged, shuffling the cards. "I just think it's kind of annoying that the two main characters wait 'till the last cruddy season to get together. I mean, everyone's waiting for it to happen since they're introduced! They should just stop beating around the bush and admit their _painfully obvious _feelings for each other so crazy fangirls can just give it a rest!"

A loud thud from the doorway grabbed everyone's attention, and they snapped their heads around towards the source of the noise.

What they saw was Butch lying face-down on the floor after obviously falling from his chair, though it didn't look as if he actually _tried _to land on his feet.

He moaned from his spot on the floor.

"Dude, what's with you?"

He moaned again. "Oh! The irony! It _burns!" (6)_

Everyone except Chris and Sally started laughing; the other two just gave him confused looks. Apparently, they didn't understand the joke. Go figure.

It was another few minutes before Butch finally summoned the energy to get up from the floor, and back to the couch with Hannah and Lara, who had already gone back to what they were watching; everyone was back to whatever they were doing.

"Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Hannah snapped at the TV. "No! Don't walk away you moron! She just left her own wedding for you! Don't walk away now!" She seethed silently while everyone else snickered. "No! You can't just end the episode there! No!" She ended up throwing her shoe at the TV in frustration.

The laughing didn't last too long compared to the boredom that followed. In reality, it wasn't even that long, but anyone who's ever been bored can tell you that a few minutes can stretch to feel like hours. Then out of nowhere -

BAM!

**(ME: Man, couldn't they wait till I could at least finished my sentence? Seriously! I'm gonna have a serious talk about this with - *whispering in background* What? What do ya mean I'm still on the air? I - oh!)**

"What the crud was that?" Lara demanded, a steely edge to her voice.

"Looks like a giant ship of villains!" Butch called from the nearest window. "Uh oh!"

"Define uh - ohh!" Kyra let out a light shriek as a pirate with his beard covered in candy crashed through the window.

"ARG! Surrender Kids Next Door before ye feel the wrath of Sticky - Oomf!" He fell forward on his face, Andy hovering behind him with Hannah's shoe in hand, ready to strike him again if need be. Once it was clear that the pirate wasn't getting back up, he looked to Lara for orders.

Lara, momentarily startled into paralysis, suddenly felt empowered and full of pride at the sight of Andy with Hannah's shoe, poised and ready to attack. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

Numbuh 2 landed hastily with Numbuh 60's ship following closely behind, though he seemed to have a bit more trouble with keeping it steady (Numbuh 86 kept trying to take the controls from him).

As soon as they landed, all the occupants (minus Lizzie) practically leaped out, weapons ready, heading for the main room. _(7)_

But once they arrived, well...

"What is going on here?"

"Oh, hello!" Hannah greeted cheerfully. "You got back quick! How was the Moonbase?"

"HI-YAH!"

"Oomph!"

"Hannah, what's happening?"

"Oh well, ya see, as soon as you left, we started watching TV! And then one of my _favorite _shows came on, so we started watching, and then Butch made this joke, which by the way was _so _funny, except that Chris and Sally didn't get it, and then-"

"Hannah!"

"Oh! So anyway, these villains just came out of _nowhere, _and they wouldn't listen to me when I told them that they had to come back later 'cause Sector V already left! But then these two meanies with really _bad _fashion sense came at me, and then, well..."

She gestured to the corner where Major Mrs. Manners and Sergeant Sensible of the Proper Patrol were lying down, knocked out cold with another form that looked suspiciously like Stickybeard.

"So then Kyra had this idea where if we blocked all the windows and doors, then they would _have to _come in one at a time through that door. And we've been taking turns beating up whoever came through ever since."

"Hey Hannah, it's your turn!" Butch called.

"Yay!" she cheered happily. She cartwheeled over to the only open door and then roundhouse kicked Robin Food before he could cross over the threshold.

"Ouch!" said Rae. "I'm no doctor, but that looked like it _really _hurt!"

"So, what do you guys think?" said Chris, coming over to them. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"This is totally awesome!" said Rae before anyone else can answer. "Can I get a turn?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Awesomeness!" She ran ahead, waiting until the Big Badolescent came into view before she tapped something in her palms, and all the spikes that armed the knuckles of her fingerless gloves zoomed and shot Laura Limpin straight back out the door.

"Nice," said Numbuh 60 the same time that Numbuh 86 said, "Eye didn' know she had those!"

"Oh yeah, we may not look like much, but we're all armed to the teeth," said Chris.

"Teeth you say," called out _(who else?) _Knightbrace."I know how to fix those cavities!" _(8)_ Before anyone could stop him, he yanked off his retainer and flung it straight at Chris like a deadly Frisbee.

Chris caught it in one hand at the last second, spinning on one foot in order to keep the momentum, and flung it back while calling, "I don't _have _cavities, ya wackjob!" The retainer hit Knightbrace in the stomach and sent him flying back out. "Sorry about that," he said to Sector V and the others. "But no worries, we got this under control."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Numbuh 362, obviously impressed. "How many villains showed up?"

"I dunno. We stopped counting once we hit twenty!" Numbuh 362 nodded thoughtfully. "We figure that at this rate, we'll have 'em on the run before sundown."

"Oh you will, will you?" a voice taunted.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lara demanded.

"My, my, you're a bossy little brat, aren't you?" said the voice snidely.

The operatives grouped together, back to back, when suddenly, one of the locked doors rattled. "So you think you've won?" said the voice, though it sounded more shrill and higher-pitched than before. "You think you've got it all figured out? You think you've beaten us? You think you've - Why won't this door open?" Whoever was behind the door had obviously tried to kick it down then because there was a loud thud and, "Owie, owie, owie! My poor foot! Owie! I'll get you for this you wretched Kids Next Door!" The door shook more violently, and the person began banging on the door with his fists, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to open.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Chris remarked.

"That was wha'?" said Hannah, confused.

"It was _stupid," _Lara explained.

"Oh, yeah, it was anticlerical," she confirmed; no one even bothered to correct her.

"That idiot!" another voice snarled. "He just stole my entrance! I _told _him to stay on the ship! Didn't I tell him?"

"Yeah, you tol-"

"I told him! And now he's singlehandedly _ruined _my dramatic entrance! And I worked really hard on it the entire ride here! Seriously, who _does _that?"

"Uh, I dunno Father, but-"

"But what? What? You wanna steal my evil victory speech now? Is it 'Steal from Father Day' or something?"

"No, Father! It's just that they can hear you in there."

"They heard all of that? Well that's just great! That's just fan - cruddy - tastic!"

"Aw, come on Father! Do your entrance!"

"No! I can't! The mood is ruined! Who gives a doo doo now?"

"Father, you can still scare the pants off of those kids!"

"You really think so?"

"Well, you're scaring me."

"Oh fine! Here goes nothin' I guess." The temperature of the room skyrocketed. "Kids Next Door," he announced, taking care to enunciate every word. "And Kids Next Door from the future! Oh yeah, I know who they are!" he added smugly to their shocked faces. "Thought you stupid brats could sneak something like that passed me, you stupid brats!"

"Um, I think you said 'stupid brats' twice in that sentence," Butch volunteered.

"Yeah? Well it's not my fault! I had my speech all figured out until _someone," _he gave a pointed glare towards the locked door, still rattling in place because of someone trying to get in, "I have to improvise! So excu-use me!" he huffed. "Now, where was I?"

"I believe you'd just called yourself a monkey's butt," Rae lied.

"Really? That's odd, I don't recall saying I'm a monkey's - Hey! Stop laughing! Frank!" he called towards the door that he'd walked though. "Frank! You said I could still scare them! You are so fired!"

Numbuh 2 and Kyra were about to say something until Numbuh 5 and Andy cut them off. "Don't say it!" _(9)_

"Oh puh-lease! We're not scared of _you!" _Numbuh 1 sneered. "Right guys?"

"Right!"

"Oh yeah? Well-" No doubt he would've come up with a pretty good comeback/threat (because it was going _so _well for him (note sarcasm)) but fourteen cocked and loaded guns were all simultaneously pointed at his face. "Well, lucky for you that I'm feeling generous today."

"Mm-hm. Jus' keep walkin' Fatha," Numbuh 86 warned.

"Beware Kids Next Door, next time - and there _will _be a next time - I won't be so lenient! Next time you won't be able to handle it! Beware Kids Next Door! Beware!" His exit definitely would have been so much less pathetic if on his way out, he didn't trip over one of Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats and fall out the door backwards.

It wasn't 'til their ship was completely out of sight that the operatives relaxed their weapons.

"This is _not _good," said Numbuh 5. "We need to get you guys home! Numbuh 2, how's the time machine comin'?"

"Still need a few more days Numbuh 5! And that's only if I work even without chili dog breaks!"

"They're gonna come back too soon, ya know," said Numbuh 60. "You heard what Father said! He said that we won't be able to handle it, and I believe him!"

"Well that's just great!" Numbuh 362 snapped. "Perfect! Just perfect! Any more good news? Anyone? What about you Chris? Lara? Got anything else to add?"

No answer. It took a second to look around and see that Chris and Lara were backed up from the rest of the group, where they were standing while waiting for Father to make his appearance, frozen in place. And to think of it, no one could really remember them moving since then, not even to advance on Father.

"Chris? Lara? Guys?"

Up close, they looked feverish, like they were both extremely shaken.

"You guys okay?"

"No, we're not okay," Lara said shakily. "None of us are okay. We have to get out of here _now!"_

"Didn't you hear? It's gonna take a few more days to finish. You'll be alright 'til then, okay?"

"No," Chris said sharply before he began pacing. "No, not okay. A few more days is unacceptable. We need to leave _now!"_

"Why?"said Numbuh 362, puzzled. "What's the big deal?"

Chris stopped his pacing and looked her straight in the eye.

"The nightmare," he stated. "Do you remember?"

"I - I don't-"

"The really bad nightmare," he insisted. "Remember."

Looking at her face, Numbuh 362 was obviously puzzled, but then it seemed to dawn on her.

_Nightmare - crying toddlers - hugs - reassurances - endless tears - insistence - fearful faces - the description - the monster_

"He's right. A few more days is unacceptable. We need that time machine finished, now."

"It's impossible," said Kyra. "We're cutting it close on time as it is. We'll never get it done fast enough."

"We're gonna have to take whatever Father throws at us," Numbuh 2 confirmed. "There's no way around it."

There was a depressing silence as the truth seeped through; the only sound being the rattling of the door, though it seemed less aggressive now, as if the person behind it was getting tired.

"Well on that happy note," said Sally miserably, "should we open the door?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Numbuh 4.

Sally unlocked and opened the door where they finally saw their not-at-all-mystery villain standing behind it, panting from the effort. "Thank you," the Toiletnator gasped. "And now...Kids Next Door...you will feel...the wrath of the...of the...the Toiletnator!"

Sally raised an eyebrow, and saw that every other present day operative was either rolling their eyes or facepalming. So she opened the door the entire way, and let Butch's bucket of water tip over and fall on his unsuspecting head.

So even after the bad news, at least they had a moment of entertainment when the worst villain of all time started shrieking as the water penetrated his costume (it was _actually _made of real toilet paper), and ended up tripping over Butch's extended leg as he stumbled about, and finally fell out the window.

_Take that, adult!_

**Hands down, the _longest _chapter I've ever written! I hope you're happy. Anyway, footnotes:**

**(1) I was watching Victorious with my little sister one day, when this scene came up with Beck and Jade fighting (again) and Jade, out of thin air, accused of Beck thinking that she's ugly. And as funny as it was, I realized that that was how I imagined Lizzie arguing with Nigel; just arguing for the sake of arguing. So that's where I got some inspiration**

**(2) Even though I said that Operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. never happened, I'm still not gonna have Numbuh 1 be the one to break up with her. I bet a lot of ya got excited right then, didn't ya?**

**(3) Shameless Kuki strikes again! (lol, Kuki got footnote #3)**

**(4) Lizzie doesn't exercise, so she can't keep up. Let this be a lesson to all! If you run and exercise daily, then you too can - Oh screw it, I'm not getting paid to run a commercial here**

**(5) No, Father's not talking to him telepathically or anything, I promise! I just thought it would be fitting for Nigel's "evil voice" to be Father's...Oh come on! I can't be the only one who has an evil voice, am I?**

**(6) Miyu kuran, that is the best Butch line that I can think of right now, but I hope it was enough!**

**(7) Once again, Lizzie is not physically fit, thus she cannot keep up (and I didn't wanna keep her around for the entire chapter...you're welcome)**

**(8) Sorry for the crappy battle taunts, but I seriously couldn't think of anything else! I just really suck at trash-talking!**

**(9) For those who didn't get it, Numbuh 2 and Kyra were gonna make a bad - and I mean _bad - _pun about Father saying "fired"**

**Okay, so I think that's it for this chapter. I've been working on this for three days (would've been two but I went to go see the fireworks for the Fourth of July), and excuse the crappiness at the end with Father, but it's like 2 in the morning here and I really needed to wrap this up.**

**So if you guys will do me the favor of reviewing, and then checking out my poll. And then PLEASE give me some feedback from the stuff I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter! PLEASE!**

**And that's it, 'cause I just hit the 6,100 word mark exactly! Please, go ahead and count them!**


End file.
